Sünde & Laster
by SevMine
Summary: Während ihres sechsten Schuljahrs macht Dumbledore Hermine zu einer Schlüsselfigur in einem Plan, der Harry dabei helfen soll Voldemort zu besiegen. (Es ist schwer das ohne Spoiler zusammenzufassen – HG/SS; ein Zeitumkehrer ist darin verwickelt, aber wahrscheinlich nicht wie ihr es erwartet; die Geschichte beginnt in Kapitel drei richtig) [Übersetzung!]
1. Prolog

_Diese Fanfiction_ _wurde von_ _mak5258 geschrieben von mit ihrem Einverständnis von mir übersetzt. Ihr könnt sie hier im Original unter „Sin & Vice" finden._

 _Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin, **FarenenBlitz** , dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, mit mir an den Übersetzungen des Prologs und des ersten Kapitels zu feilen :) _

_Und vielen Dank an **germanoutlander** , die mir ab dem zweiten Kapitel als Betaleserin hilft. Eure Unterstützung bedeutet mir viel!_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore gefiel es, zu denken, dass er ein schlauer Mann war. Genau genommen wusste er, dass er recht intelligent war, sogar überdurchschnittlich. Aber manchmal vergaß er, wie jung Kinder sein konnten.

Als ein Legilimentiker konnte er ihren Geist streifen ohne dass sie es wahrnahmen. Er hatte ein Gespür dafür, wie weit er drücken konnte, ohne sie zu zerbrechen. Das Problem war der Schaden. Häufig ließ er den Schaden außer Acht, den das Drücken verursachen konnte.

Zitternd nahm Dumbledore sein Getränk in seine beschädigte Hand. Er musste sich daran gewöhnen, bevor das zweite Trimester begann, um den Schein zu wahren. Seine Finger waren gänzlich gefühllos, obwohl der dunkle, vertrocknete Anblick sich fast gänzlich bis zu seinem Ellenbogen ausgedehnt hatte. Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen, es zu verstecken, es gab keinen Grund sie unnötig zu erschrecken, aber andererseits würde er sich dem nicht fügen. Er würde vortäuschen, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Er konnte die Finger gut genug bewegen; er musste nur aufpassen, was sie taten.

Die Hand – diese Dummheit mit dem Ring – war der Anfang davon gewesen. Sein größter Fehler seit 3 Jahren. (Aber auch ein Segen; das würde es Severus wahrscheinlich einfacher machen.) Er musste neu planen. Das Mädchen war brillant und belastbar, aber er hatte vergessen wie brutal diese ersten Stunden oft waren.

* * *

Severus suchte ein Wort. Aber es schien, als würde er kein passendes finden.

Erstaunt. Entsetzt. Schuldig. Überrascht. Erschrocken.

Er schenkte sich einen weiteren Drink ein und sah den Patronus an. Seinen Patronus. Er tat nichts weiter, als auf dem Teppich zu stehen und auf seinen Auftrag zu warten.

So lang, wie er sich zurückerinnern konnte, war sein Patronus eine Hirschkuh gewesen. Ein wunderschönes Ding mit schlanken Beinen und riesigen Augen. Es war Lily gewesen. Es hatte die Liebe, die er für sie hatte, die Sehnsucht und das Versprechen, das er gab als sie starb, dargestellt. Und seine Schuld auch. Mit jedem Gedanken an Lily war immer Schuld verbunden.

Nun, während er seinen Patronus betrachtete, konnte er den Moment, als es passierte nicht genau benennen. Den Moment, in dem sich die Dinge veränderten und das machte ihm Angst. Er hatte dennoch gewusst, dass es passiert war. Der Beweis war gleich dort auf dem Teppich.

Irgendwann seit er das letzte Mal die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte seinen Patronus herbeizuzaubern hatte er aufgehört Lily zu lieben.

Nein, das war es nicht. Er hatte vor langer Zeit damit aufgehört sie aktiv zu lieben. Bevor ihr Sohn überhaupt in Hogwarts ankam. Es begann als er erkannte, dass er mit Minerva McGonagall eine engere Freundschaft hatte, als er es jemals mit Lily gehabt hatte. Eine konkurrierende, zänkische Freundschaft als Hauslehrer; eine kooperative Beziehung aufgrund ihrer Verbindung mit dem Orden; und von Zeit zu Zeit wenn die Schüler nicht furchtbar waren, eine einfache Freundschaft, die es beinhaltete Artikel aus Fachzeitschriften zu teilen und sich über Sybil Trelawney lustig zu machen.

Alkohol war nicht eins seiner gewöhnlichen Laster, in Anbetracht seiner Erfahrungen mit den Auswirkungen von Drinks in den Händen seiner erbärmlichen Entschuldigung von einem Vater. Für gewöhnlich bevorzugte er Entspannungstränke. Doch dieser bestimmte Abend war eine Nacht für Whiskey. Ogdens Bester. Eine Flasche von einem der vielen Verteidigungslehrer, die im Laufe der Jahre durch die Hallen von Hogwarts gelaufen waren. Es war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für einen Kollegen gewesen, den sie nicht kannten.

Er war in Lily verliebt gewesen; das war die Wahrheit. Aber sie war nicht in ihn verliebt gewesen. Sie war seine einzige Freundin gewesen und er hatte ihr einen Platz in seinem Herzen gegeben. Sie hatten mühelos Freundschaft geschlossen und sie war zu höflich gewesen, um ihn komplett ohne Entschuldigung fallen zu lassen. Dann hatte sie ihre Entschuldigung und dann war es nur er gewesen, der sich nach ihr _gesehnt_ hatte. Und danach war er es gewesen, der Schuld daran war die Prophezeiung belauscht zu haben, er, der Schuld daran war, ihren Tod nicht zu verhindern, ganz gleich wie sehr er es versucht hatte.

Also hielt er sich an ihrer Erinnerung fest. Er hielt sich an dem Gefühl fest, was er für Liebe für sie gehalten hatte. Er hatte sich von seiner Schuld quälen lassen, hatte sich von Dumbledore durch diese Schuld, die wie eine Leine war, an der Nase herumführen lassen.

Und dann hatte er eingesehen, dass er es nicht mehr länger für Lily tat. Er hatte erkannt, wenn Dumbledore etwas schwieriges von ihm verlangte und verhüllte Anspielungen auf Erinnerungen an Lily als Ansporn verwendete, dass er dann mit den Augen rollte (innerlich, natürlich). Den Auftrag erledigte er sowieso. Er würde die Anordnungen befolgen, weil er damit das Richtige tat und weil der Dunkle Lord total verrückt war und entschlossen war, Völkermord zu betreiben.

Aber was eigentlich ins Schwarze traf, war, als er an Lily und die Art und Weise wie sie sich in seinen Gedanken veränderte hatte, dachte und er aus einer Laune heraus seinen Patronus herbeigezaubert hatte, der keine Hirschkuh war. Es war ein Fuchs. Ein schäbiges Ding mit einem zerfetzten Ohr und einem gejagten Blick.

* * *

 **AN: Hallo ihr und willkommen zu der längsten Geschichte, die ich je geschrieben habe. Zurzeit sind es über 230.000 Wörter und ich schreibe immer noch. Allerdings habe ich den Anfang fertig bearbeitet, weshalb ich dachte, dass ich das als Ansporn hochlade, um mich dazu zu bringen, fertig zu werden.**

 **Das ist HGSS. Es ist kein Marathon und auch kein Sprint. Das ist das übliche Action / Abenteuer / Drama, das ihr von Harry Potter erwartet. Es gibt außerdem Zeitreisen und mehr schmutzige Absätze als ich jemals bisher geschrieben habe** **_,_ ein bisschen Blutvergießen und erfundener ärztlicher Rat für Hexen und Zauberer, Familienkram, Spionkram und Angst und noch ein paar Zeitreisen, um das Ganze abzurunden. **

**Macht's gut!**

 **-M**


	2. Kapitel eins

Hermine hielt sich zur Zeit nicht viel bei ihren Eltern auf. Tatsächlich wäre sie, wenn Ron nicht so ein Arschloch gewesen wäre, an Weihnachten im Fuchsbau gewesen. Allerdings war er ein Arschloch und sie war nicht im Fuchsbau.

Ihre Eltern waren froh sie bei sich zu haben. Sie konnten fühlen, wie sie sich von ihnen distanzierte, das wusste sie. Es war nur so, dass die Welt der Zauberer so anders war als die der Muggel. Es war auch nicht nur die Magie. Es waren die Leute an sich, die Orte, die Geheimnisse. Es ging auch nicht um die Politik und den Krieg und wie sie diese schwierigen und gefährlichen Dinge ihren Eltern verheimlichte. Es war, dass ihre Lehrer und besonders der Schulleiter auch, sich eifrig darum bemühten, die Gefahren von ihnen fern zu halten. Nachdem sie in der Mysteriumsabteilung im letzten Sommer grobe Fehler gemacht hatten, wo sie vom Hals bis zur Hüfte aufgeschlitzt worden war, war sie im St. Mungos gewesen. Dumbledore und McGonagall hatten beide mit ihren Eltern gesprochen, versicherten ihnen, dass es keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung gäbe, sie würde in Windeseile geheilt sein und es war wirklich nur ein kleines Missgeschick gewesen.

Die Psychologie der ganzen Gemeinschaft war anders. Leute lebten länger und wurden schneller erwachsen. Zum Teil lag das daran, dass die Welt der Zauberer auf gewisse Weise im Viktorianischen Zeitalter stecken geblieben war – es gab keine arrangierten Hochzeiten, Gott sei Dank, aber die Federkiele und die Angewohnheit, Kinder wie kleine Erwachsene zu behandeln, wurden beibehalten.

Hermine seufzte und dachte an etwas anderes. Sie war ein Teil dieser Welt; das alles ergab für sie Sinn, selbst wenn es ihr manchmal Angst machte, dass es so war. Heute tat sie ihr Bestes, um ein Muggelteenager für ihre Eltern zu sein. Das war eigentlich ganz schön. Sie hatte sich ziemlich viel über Ron beschwert und sie hatten sich angelächelt und versucht, sie aufzuheitern.

In zwei Tagen würde sie zurück in Hogwarts sein und das wäre es dann auch. Sie würde Won-Won und Lavender wiedersehen, aber das war nicht so wichtig. Erstens, weil sie genau genommen gar nicht so eifersüchtig auf sie war (das konnte sie sich zumindest aus dieser Entfernung sagen) und zweitens, weil es bedeutete, dass sie Harry, Ginny, Luna und Neville wiedersehen würde.

Dieser Plan scheiterte komplett.

Ihr Eltern waren auf der Arbeit. (Sie hatten die ganze Woche ab dem Weihnachtsabend frei gehabt und ihre gemeinsamen Stunden wurden jetzt kürzer, bis sie wieder zurück in der Schule war, aber sie mussten trotzdem ein paar Termine einhalten.) Sie hatte eines der Bücher gelesen, die sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte – ein Krimi, der sie wunderbar von allem ablenkte. Es war die Katze, die es zuerst bemerkte, aufstand und eine volle Minute bevor es klopfte, zur Tür rannte.

Normalerweise hätte sie nicht die Tür geöffnet. Das Haus ihrer Eltern war geschützt, wenn auch nicht ganz so stark wie der Fuchsbau. Außerdem wollten die Leute an der Tür eigentlich nur selten mit ihr sprechen und sie würden wahrscheinlich nur ihre Visitenkarte im Briefschlitz hinterlassen.

Hermine blickte durch ihr Fenster nach unten zum Eingang. Es war Dumbledore, der Schulleiter. Er sah direkt nach oben zu dem Fenster, aus dem sie nach unten lugte, und lächelte freundlich.

„Hallo, Sir", sagte sie und ließ ihn herein. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hatte nicht gedacht–"

„Durchaus nicht, meine Liebe", sagte er heiter und sah sich im Flur um. Er sah so aus, als würden sie jeden Tag miteinander sprechen. Eigentlich war der einzige Kontakt, den sie wirklich mit ihm in den sechs Jahren, die sie in Hogwarts war, gehabt hatte, indirekt durch Harry gewesen oder das kurze Gespräch, das sie gehabt hatten, bevor ihre Eltern im St. Mungo eingetroffen waren und er ihnen die zur Tarnung erfundene Geschichte erzählt hatte.

Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Hermine holte Tee. Es war sehr unwirklich.

„Ich werde es geradeheraus sagen, Miss Granger", sagte er nachdem sie mit dem Smalltalk fertig waren (ihnen beiden ging es gut, ihre Eltern würden bis halb vier auf der Arbeit sein und sie hatten beide ein großartiges Weihnachten gehabt). Er hielt seine verkrüppelte Hand hoch und sie versuchte, sie nicht anzustarren obwohl es, indem er sie hochhielt, seine Absicht war, dass sie die Hand ansah. „Ich bin in meiner derzeitigen Situation nicht in der Lage dazu, alles zu tun, was ich geplant hatte, um Voldemort zu besiegen."

Sie nickte, da es so schien, als würde er auf ihre Anmerkung warten. Während sie auf der Sofakante saß, war ihr Rücken etwas zu gerade, wie es immer zu sein schien, wenn sie nervös in der Nähe von Autoritätspersonen war.

„Tatsächlich wurde mir mitgeteilt, dass ich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr das Ende dieses Schuljahrs erleben werde." Er machte eine Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie mehr Probleme mit der Art, wie er lächelte, während er das sagte. Als wenn er erfreut wäre, ihr diese Information gegeben zu haben.

„Ich verstehe nicht, Sir." Ihr fiel keine geeignete Frage ein.

„Es ist recht einfach, Miss Granger", sagte er und legte seine Hand zurück in seinen Schoß. Hermine bemerkte, dass sie sie angestarrt hatte und lenkte ihren Blick schuldig auf sein Gesicht zurück. „Ich muss meine Pläne ändern. Und das bedeutet, dass ich Ihre Hilfe benötige."

„Sir?" Die Idee war lächerlich. Warum würde er ihre Hilfe brauchen, wenn er so viele andere Möglichkeiten hatte? Professor McGonagall, Harry, den ganzen Orden, Snape, Kontakte im Ministerium.

„Ich weiß, meine Liebe. Wieso Sie?" Seine Augen funkelten und sie fand das ein wenig abschreckend. „Sie sind eine intelligente und kompetente junge Hexe. Sie kennen bereits die meisten Geheimnisse, die ich jemandem für das Vorhaben erzählen müsste. Außer der Schule haben Sie keine anderen Verpflichtungen und ich bin in einer Position, in der ich das beheben kann. Außerdem haben Sie schon in der Vergangenheit Erfahrungen mit dem Zeitumkehrer gemacht, was für dieses Unternehmen nützlich sein wird."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Das hörte sich so an, als würde sie der Schule verwiesen werden, damit sie mehr Zeit hätte. Der Gedanke daran war etwas beunruhigend. Das war die einzige Sache, die sie und ihre Eltern wirklich bisher gemeinsam hatten – einen Großteil ihres Unterrichts verstanden sie nicht, aber dass sie gute Noten bekam und zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt wurde, verstanden sie schon.

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, ordnete seine lavendelfarbenen Roben bequem um ihn herum an und legte seine Finger vor sich aneinander, während er erklärte. Nach der bedauernswerten Zerstörung aller Zeitumkehrer des Ministeriums, hatten die Unsäglichen ein paar Experimente durchgeführt, während sie die Geräte wieder zusammensetzten. Die Meisten Experimente waren gescheitert. Eins der Experimente hatte einen armen Zauberer zurück ins vierzehnte Jahrhundert geschickt (wo er den Rest seines Lebens durchaus angenehm verbracht hatte und seinen Kollegen in der Zukunft Briefe schrieb, um sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzten, was gerade passiert war). Die restlichen Projekte wurden nach diesem Experiment verworfen, dennoch kam ein Prototyp, von dem angenommen wurde, dass er einen Defekt habe, in Dumbledores Besitz und er reparierte ihn selber. Diesen hielt er Hermine hin.

„Sie werden die Unterschiede zu dem, den Sie in Ihrem dritten Schuljahr hatten, feststellen", sagte er, hielt den Zeitumkehrer an seiner Kette und ließ ihn dann in ihre Handfläche fallen. Er war so leicht, wie der andere und fühlte sich kühl in ihrer Hand an. Er sah empfindlich aus, aber sie wusste, dass er das nicht war. Das kleine Stundenglas war das Gleiche, obwohl der Sand dichter schien und eher silbern aussah, im Gegensatz zu dem weißen Sand, den sie früher gesehen hatte. Der goldene Kranz war auch anders; er war dicker und besaß mehr verstellbare Ringe. „Gewöhnliche Zeitumkehrer können eine Person bis zu zehn Stunden zurück schicken und sie arbeiten erst wieder, wenn sie die ursprüngliche Zeit eingeholt haben – den natürlichen, geradlinigen Zeitpunkt – wie Sie wissen."

„Ja, Sir." Sie hatte eine ganze Hand voll von Büchern über Zeitumkehrer lesen müssen, bevor Professor McGonagall ihre Genehmigung unterschrieben hatte und sie hatte einige mehr rein interessehalber gelesen, nachdem sie die Kette am Ende des Schuljahrs zurückgegeben hatte. Sie hatte eigentlich beabsichtigt, das Thema Zeit aus der Perspektive der Zauberer zu recherchieren; sie war nur noch nicht dazu gekommen.

„Mit diesem Zeitumkehrer kann man Stunden, Tage, Wochen, Monate zurückdrehen", sagte er und zeigte auf die verschiedenen Ringe um die Fassung der Sanduhr. „Ansonsten funktioniert er weitestgehend gleich. Man stellt die Zeit ein, die man begehrt, dreht die Sanduhr einmal und schon geht man zurück. Er kann einen nicht wieder vorwärts bringen, so weit sind wir noch nicht in der Entwicklung." Er schmunzelte und seine Augen funkelten wieder. „Aber er kann einen zurückschicken und dann wieder zurückschicken. Er muss sich nicht selbst wieder einholen."

„Wie weit werde ich zurück gehen, Sir?", fragte sie, weil es offensichtlich war, dass sie gehen würde. Genau genommen, war sie das eigentlich bereits im großen Zeitplan. Sie fragte sich, ob sie Dumbledore diesen Plan hatte erzählen müssen, damit er es ihr sagen konnte. Das war allerdings ein kurvenreicher Zeitgedanke. Sie vermutete, dass sie Kopfschmerzen bekommen würde, wenn sie versuchte, die passenden Verbzeitformen für all das herauszufinden, wenn sie dazu käme.

„Dieses Mal nicht so weit", sagte er und nahm ein paar in Leder gebundene Bücher aus seiner Tasche.

Die Bücher waren zum größten Teil identisch. Beide hatten braune Einbände und hatten, überraschenderweise, einen Reißverschluss, der an den drei Seiten des Buchblocks entlang verlief, damit sie geschlossen blieben. Eins war älter, als das andere. Es war abgegriffen, gebraucht und ausgeblichen. Er reichte ihr das neue Buch und sie öffnete den Reißverschluss, nachdem er darauf deutete. Es war ein Hefter voller leerer Kalenderseiten, wie ein Terminkalender, nur dass auf den Seiten keine Tage oder Daten standen; sie waren liniert, aber komplett leer.

„Sir?"

Dumbledore öffnete den Reißverschluss des älteren Buches und zeigte ihr die selben Seiten, nur dass sie mit ihrer eigenen Handschrift beschrieben waren. Er blätterte durch ein paar Seiten, hielt das Buch aber weit genug weg, sodass sie nicht lesen konnte, was dort wirklich geschrieben war. Fotos steckten zwischen einigen der Seiten und sie sah flüchtig Leute aus den Bildern winken und etwas, was der Eiffelturm hätte gewesen sein können, bevor er das Buch schloss. Er lächelte.

„Das Beste am Zeitreisen", sagte er ihr lächelnd und zwinkernd, „ist, dass man nicht viel planen muss. Sie erzählen sich einfach selbst, was passiert ist, wenn Sie sich einholen."

Hermine konnte spüren, wie die Kopfschmerzen zwischen ihren Augenbrauen zu pochen begannen.

„Ich werde Sie zum Beginn dieses Sommers zurückschicken", erzählte er ihr, während er die ersten Seiten des Terminkalenders in seiner Hand kurz besah. „Jeden Tag werden Sie aufschreiben, wo Sie sind, wo Sie an diesem Tag hingegangen sind, was Sie gemacht haben und wen Sie getroffen haben. Das ist nicht aus einem bestimmten Grund. Es ist nur wichtig, dass Sie den Überblick über sich behalten. Sie werden sehr oft zurück reisen." Er hielt das dicke Buch hoch. „Wir wollen nicht, dass Sie aus Versehen etwas vergessen und Ihren eigenen Weg kreuzen."

„Nein, Sir."

„Die erste Reise wird sowieso Spaß machen", sagte er und die Ernsthaftigkeit des Moments war im Nu verschwunden. „Sie werden den Sommer bei Professor McGonagall zuhause in den Highlands verbringen. Sie wird Ihnen bei Ihrem UTZ-Lehrplan helfen und sich Ihrem Tempo anpassen. Und dann werden wir uns eine Woche vor Beginn des Schuljahrs in meinem Büro treffen, kurz vor der ersten Lehrerkonferenz. Wir werden dann die nächste Reise besprechen." Er zwinkerte ihr wieder zu. „Oder sollte ich sagen, das ist es, was wir gemacht haben."

„Ja, Sir." Sie fragte sich, ob sie einen Schock hatte oder einen bekommen würde. Es war in der Tat schockierend.

„Nun", sagte er, klatschte in die Hände und stand auf. Er stellte sein Teegeschirr auf das Tablett, das zwischen ihnen stand, schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und alles wurde in die Küche geräumt. „Sie gehen nach oben und packen Ihre Sachen. Es tut mir Leid, aber Sie werden Ihre Katze bis auf weiteres bei Ihren Eltern lassen müssen." Er machte eine Pause und es schien, als würde er nachdenken, obwohl sie das bezweifelte; er machte eine Kunstpause. „Ich werde um sechs Uhr wiederkommen und wir werden es mit Ihnen besprechen. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Sie nickte und fragte sich, was er wohl gesagt hätte, wenn sie nein gesagt hätte. Offenbar wäre das niemals passiert, weil sie schon genug zurückgereist war, um das große Buch in ihrer Hand mit Daten und Orten zu füllen und dann zurückgekehrt war, um es ihm zu geben.

„Ich werde Sie nicht anlügen, Hermine", sagte er und erschreckte sie, indem er ihren Vornamen verwendete. „Nicht alles, was Sie hier in dieses Buch geschrieben haben, ist angenehm. Es gibt gute und schlechte Tage. Es gibt schwierige und auch ausgesprochen miserable Tage. Aber es gibt auch einige ziemlich schöne Tage." Er hatte ernst begonnen, zwinkerte sie aber gegen Ende an. Sie wollte die Hand ausstrecken und ihm das andere Buch abnehmen, es durchblättern und die Bilder ansehen, aber sie wusste es besser. Das war der gleiche Grund, weswegen sie sich hatte so sehr anstrengen müssen, um nicht gesehen zu werden, wenn sie die Zeit zurückdrehte für den Unterricht.

„Ich werde das schaffen, Sir", sagte sie, denn schließlich war sie eine Gryffindor.


	3. Kapitel zwei

**Erste Reise: vom 29. Dezember 1996 zum 2. Juli 1996**

„Ah, da sind Sie ja", sagte Dumbledore. Er wartete auf sie am Schultor und hielt den selben braunen Terminkalender, obwohl es nun Monate früher war, bevor er ihr die andere Kopie geben hatte. Er nahm seine Taschenuhr heraus und lächelte sie an. „Punkt zehn Uhr. Sie werden das in Ihrem Buch notieren wollen."

Sie blinzelte ihn an und nahm dann ihre Kopie des Terminkalenders und einen Kugelschreiber heraus (weil das wirklich viel einfacher war, als den Überblick über Tinte und Feder zu behalten). _Vom_ _29\. Dezember 1996_ _zurück_ _zum 2. Jul_ _i_ _1996,_ _am Tor von Hogwarts. 10 Uhr morgens. Prof. Dumbledore wartet._ Er strahlte sie an, als sie aufschaute.

„Professor McGonagall ist ganz gespannt darauf, anzufangen", erzählte er ihr und lief den Weg, der nach oben zum Schloss führte, voraus. „Zu Beginn war sie natürlich dagegen. Der Gedanke daran, Ihre Schulausbildung so zu unterbrechen, ist sonderbar – nein, sagen Sie mir nicht wieso. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich letztendlich selber darauf kommen werde." Er blickte zu ihr runter und zwinkerte.

Er fuhr fort, während sie liefen. Es schien, dass er sich sehr freute. Sie war drei Tage nach Voldemorts Rückkehr, am Ende ihres vierten Schuljahrs, in seinem Büro erschienen, hatte ihm das Buch gegeben und ein paar Fragen sehr vage beantwortet (und den Rest gar nicht). Sie war gegangen, um Aufgaben zu erfüllen, über die sie ihm nichts sagen wollte und er hatte sich den Terminkalender durchgelesen und sich gefragt, wieso er sich dazu entschieden hatte sie so weit in der Zeit zurück zuschicken und dann entschieden, dass sein Zukunfts-Ich wusste, was es tat. Er hatte Professor McGonagall von dem Buch erzählt, hatte sie aber nicht hineinsehen lassen.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger", sagte Professor McGonagall, als sie in ihrem Büro ankamen. Sie packte ein paar letzte Bücher in eine Reisetasche mit Schottenkaro, die offensichtlich mit einem nicht nachweisbaren Ausdehnungszauber belegt war. Er war ähnlich zu dem, den Hermine für ihre Schultasche verwendet hatte, damit alle ihre Sachen hineinpassten. „Können wir gehen?"

Hermine nickte, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte. Die Professoren schienen sehr gut damit klar zu kommen, dass sie hier und bereit zum Lernen war und sie gerade von kurz nach Weihnachten zurück geschickt worden war. Unterdessen war ihr anderes Ich im St. Mungo, während Heiler ihre Eingeweide wieder verschlossen. Sie schauderte.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte Dumbledore und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. Ihren Terminkalender hatte er unter seinen Arm geklemmt.

„Ja, Sir. Mir geht es gut." Sie rückte ihre Tasche auf der Schulter zurecht. Ihr war es unangenehm, aber nicht zu sehr, dass sie für Hogwarts im Dezember und nicht im Juli angezogen war. „Es ist nur ein bisschen seltsam an all das zu denken."

McGonagall und Dumbledore wechselten einen belustigten Blick, den sie nicht ein bisschen mochte. „Es tut mir Leid, Miss Granger", sagte McGonagall. „Es ist nur so, dass Sie inzwischen drei Mal aufgetaucht sind, um sich mit dem Schulleiter bezüglich unterschiedlicher Projekte zu treffen, seitdem ich darüber unterrichtet wurde, dass Sie sich mir diesen Sommer anschließen. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Sie während unserer Zeit in diesem Sommer schön braun werden."

Hermine lächelte und fühlte sich völlig überfordert.

* * *

Professor McGonagall stammte aus einer sehr alten reinblütigen Familie. Sie war die Letzte einer langen Ahnenreihe und hatte somit ziemlich viel geerbt, einschließlich eines recht riesigen Anwesens in den Highlands. Hermine konnte nicht genau sagen, wo sie waren. Sie wusste nur, dass sie weiter nördlich als Hogwarts waren.

Es gab drei Hauselfen und Hermine war bedacht, es nicht zu erwähnen. Die Elfen waren sehr aufgeregt, ihre Herrin zurück zu haben, und sogar noch aufgeregter, einen Gast zu haben – und es war eindeutig, dass McGonagall freundlich zu ihnen war und dass sie sie sehr mochten.

Sie wurde durch das Haus geführt und erhielt einen Überblick über das Gelände. Hermine würde im großen Gästezimmer untergebracht sein, das nahe der Bibliothek lag und ihr sehr zusagte. Professor McGonagalls Zimmer war am anderen Ende des Flurs.

Hermine lernte in kurzer Zeit ziemlich viel über ihre Hauslehrerin. Sie war eine Frühaufsteherin. Sie war nicht, genauso wie Hermine, ein Bücherwurm, obwohl sie ziemlich viel las. Sie verabscheute Gartenarbeit, aber ein Spaziergang durch den Garten war eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. An den meisten Abenden ging sie um zehn Uhr mit einem Schlückchen guten Whiskey und entweder _Verwandlung Monatlich_ oder _Animagi Heute_ ins Bett _._ Sie hatte auch Freude daran, zu unterrichten, neigte dazu, die Schule und die Kinder über die Ferien zu vermissen und hatte eine starke Abneigung gegenüber Pfefferkobolden.

Der Sommer verging wie im Flug. Sie verbrachten einige Zeit damit, Hermines schulischen Fortschritt festzustellen und setzten dann dort an. McGonagall kannte die meisten anderen Fächer beinahe so gut wie Verwandlung, mit Ausnahme von Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde.

Wenn sie nicht lernte oder unterrichtet wurde, war Hermine draußen in der Anlage und arbeitete sich in verschiedene Themen ein. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihr einige Bücher über Okklumentik und Legilimentik gegeben, mit der Andeutung, dass er davon überzeugt werden könnte, sie das irgendwann mal zu lehren, wenn sie genug aus den Büchern gelernt hätte. (Sie lernte sie auswendig.)

 **Zweite Reise: Vom 26. August 1996 zum 2. Juli 1996**

„Acht Uhr morgens, Büro des Schulleiters", sagte Dumbledore, verglich das Buch in seiner Hand mit seiner Taschenuhr und lächelte. Hermine lächelte zurück und füllte ihren Terminkalender pflichtbewusst mit den Angaben, die er ihr gegeben hatte.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Schulleiter?"

„Ziemlich gut. Hatten Sie einen schönen Sommer?"

„Es war sehr angenehm in den Highlands", bestätigte Hermine und versuchte, sich vom Grinsen abzuhalten. „Professor McGonagall hat ein sehr schönes Haus."

„Ich freue mich, dass Sie sich gut amüsiert haben; sie freut sich schon darauf." Er zwinkerte. „Nun also", sagte er, klatschte in die Hände und steckte beides, das Buch und die Uhr in seine Taschen. „Wir haben ein paar Stunden, bevor ich Sie am Tor treffen muss. Bringen wir Sie erst mal unter."

„Ja, Sir."

Sie würde dieses Mal den Sommer im Raum der Wünsche verbringen. Dumbledore hatte einen groben Plan für sie entworfen, der hauptsächlich aus weiteren Studien mit uneingeschränktem Zugang zur Bibliothek von Hogwarts bestand. Er würde ihr helfen, die Kleinigkeiten nachzuholen, die ihr in Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde fehlten, und sie würden an Okklumentik und Legilimentik arbeiten.

Dieses Mal war der Sommer nicht so angenehm. Sie musste vor den Lehrern versteckt bleiben, obwohl sie glücklicherweise nicht oft in der Nähe waren. Der schwerste Teil war es, sich vor Snape zu verstecken, der mindestens zwei Mal pro Woche da war, um von den Todessern zu berichten.

Und dann wurde der Schulleiter verwundet. Sie wusste noch immer nicht, was passiert war, aber Snape war dort gewesen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so schnell laufen gesehen, als er vom Büro des Schulleiters zu seinem eigenen Zaubertranklabor durch den Flur lief und dann, weniger als eine Stunde später, wieder zurückkam.

„Ich verstehe, warum ich diese Zeitreisen für Sie ersonnen habe, Miss Granger", sagte Professor Dumbledore, als sie ihn, fast zwei Wochen später, das nächste Mal sah. Er rechtfertigte sich nicht und erklärte auch nicht seinen Kommentar; er drängte sie nur noch mehr dazu, zu lernen.

Am Ende des Sommers machte sie ihre U.T.Z.s im Ministerium mit einigen ehemaligen Schülern aus dem siebten Schuljahr, die auf bessere Noten hofften. Sie bekam Os, außer in Geschichte der Zauberei.

 **Dritte Reise: Vom 2. September 1996 zum 9. Juli 1995**

Das war die längste Zeitreise und es war ein Fehler gewesen. Sie tauchte im Büro des Schulleiters wieder auf und musste sich sofort auf seinem Teppich übergeben.

„Sie erwähnten, dass das passieren würde", sagte Dumbledore, reinigte die Schweinerei mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs und reichte ihr einen Pfefferminzbonbon. „Offenbar wird es schlimmer, je weiter Sie zurückreisen."

Sie wollte vorschlagen, dass sie nicht weiter, als sie bereits war, zurückreisen würde, aber der Umfang des braunen Lederterminkalenders gab ihr nicht viel Hoffnung. Stattdessen, nahm sie den Pfefferminzbonbon und füllte die erste oberste Linie auf der entsprechenden Seite.

„Was werde ich dieses Mal machen?" Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was sie direkt nach dem Ende ihres vierten Schuljahrs gemacht hatte. Da hatte es ein paar schwierige Wochen zuhause bei ihren Eltern gegeben, in denen sie versuchte hatte, zu entscheiden, was sie ihnen sagen würde, und dann war Mr. Weasley heiter eingetroffen, um sie zum Grimmauld Platz zu bringen, wo sie den restlichen Sommer damit verbracht hatte, alles was sie konnte, über den Orden zu lernen und mit Magie zu putzen.

„Dieses Mal werden Sie etwas mehr beteiligt sein", sagte er und zwinkerte. Sie wünschte, er würde es nicht tun; es schien so, als würde er es nur noch tun. „Sie werden sich Charlotte White nennen." Er gab ihr einen Stapel an Dokumenten und Referenzen, die das bestätigten. „Und sie werden eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin in Frankreich machen."

„Oh", sagte sie nachträglich und besah sich die Dokumente. Ihre U.T.Z. und Z.A.G Punktzahlen waren dieselben, aber es stand der falsche Name darauf. Charlotte Katherine White. Ein komplett anderes Geburtsdatum. Eine Waise und ein Halbblut. Sie war in Gryffindor gewesen und besaß ein hervorragendes Empfehlungsschreiben von ihrer Hauslehrerin.

„Leider sind wir nahe daran den Punkt zu erreichen, weshalb Sie so oft zurückreisen, Miss Granger", sagte der Schulleiter ohne Andeutung des Zwinkerns. Er legte die Hände vor sich aufeinander während er sprach und alles, an was sie denken konnte war, wie merkwürdig es war, ihn ohne die vertrocknete Hand zu sehen. Er hatte es ihr verboten, ihm davon zu erzählen, bevor es geschah und sichergestellt, dass sie die Okklumentik gut genug beherrschte, um ihn davon abzuhalten, in ihre Gedanken zu blicken und selbst nachzusehen.

Sie nahm einen Portschlüssel nach Frankreich, wo sie in einem klischeehaften Landhaus mit anderen auszubildenden Heilern untergebracht war. Sie waren zu sechst im Haus, aber die Fremden waren unendlich bessere Mitbewohnerinnen als Lavender und Parvati.

Es war ein anstrengender neunmonatiger Lehrgang. Der erste Monat bestand zum größten Teil aus Anatomie und Gesundheit. Während der ersten Woche davon hatten beinahe alle Studenten mit einer Art von körperlicher Fitnessroutine begonnen und Hermine war da nicht anders. Ihre Mitbewohnerinnen gingen jeden Morgen joggen und sie schloss sich ihnen an. Zu Beginn war es schrecklich, aber bald gehörte es zum Aufwachen mit dazu.

Der Rest des Lehrgangs war anspruchsvoller. Nachdem sie die Grundlagen besaßen, begannen sie Zaubersprüche zu lernen. Es gab eine Woche, die Krankheiten gewidmet war, und eine andere für magische Krankheiten. Eine Woche für allgemeine Wunden, eine zweite für magische Wunden. Sie behandelten Zaubertränke und Vergiftungen, Zauberspruchunfälle, Gedankenzauberei, die schiefgelaufen war, allgemeine Schäden durch Zauberei und etliche andere Wochen für magische Behandlungen bei allgemeinen Erkrankungen. Sie mussten lernen, wie man übliche Heiltränke braute (wie beispielsweise den Blutbildenden Trank).

Wenn Harry und Ron den Lehrgang mit ihr gemeinsam gemacht hätten, hätte sie keine Zeit gehabt und wäre nur damit beschäftigt gewesen mit ihren eigenen Aufgaben mitzuhalten und die Jungs auf Kurs zu halten. Da jeder den Kurs belegte, weil er ein Heiler werden wollte, musste niemand den strengen Aufseher spielen. Das war eine Erleichterung und sie fühlte sich etwas schuldig, dass sie es genoss.

Sie lernte einen netten Jungen kennen, der Claude hieß, und sie verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen, obwohl sie nicht wirklich miteinander gingen. Sie lernten im selben Raum und fragten sich gegenseitig vor den Prüfungen ab. Er war ihr ziemlich ähnlich. Er las gerne und war ruhig. Er war groß, dunkel und attraktiv. Und wenn sie eine ruhige Minute hatten, mochte er es, sie zu küssen. Er war sehr süß; er nannte sie Lottie. Sie nahmen sich sogar ein Wochenende frei, um sich die Sehenswürdigkeiten in Paris anzusehen.

Als der Kurs vorbei war blieb Claude in Frankreich, um ein Praktikum im Rafaels, dem französischen Äquivalent des St. Mungos, zu absolvieren. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie zurück nach England gehen würde und versprach, ihm zu schreiben, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie das nie tun würde. Das brach ihr ein bisschen das Herz.

 **Vierte Reise: Vom 12. April 1996 zum 3. Januar 1995**

Die Übelkeit war nicht ganz so schlimm, wie beim letzten Mal, aber es war trotzdem ziemlich unangenehm. Es fehlte nicht viel und sie hätte sich übergeben.

Als sie sich unter Kontrolle hatte, notierte Hermine die Zeit und den Ort, apparierte dann nach Hogsmead und notierte das auch. Sie traf den Schulleiter in den Drei Besen. Dort plauderten sie über den Kurs und über das, was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Als nächstes geht es natürlich ins St. Mungo", bestätigte er und holte einen neuen Dokumentenstapel aus seiner Tasche. Dieses Mal war sie Jean Isobel Blakely; eine Gryffindor. Ihre Noten von der Heilerausbildung und ihre U.T.Z. Punktzahlen waren die Gleichen und sie besaß eine herausragende Empfehlung von Albus Dumbledore persönlich. „Kommen Sie", sagte er, offenkundig aufgeregt. „Ich bringe Sie in einem alten, geheimen Haus des Ordens unter. Es ist nicht ganz so sicher, wie der Grimmauld Platz heutzutage, aber es ist immerhin auch nicht das Hauptquartier."

Er apparierte mit ihr Seite an Seite und sie übergab sich beinahe wieder. Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren war viel schlimmer, als alleine zu apparieren.

Die Wohnung war entzückend. Sie war klein, aber sie war die einzige Person, die hier leben würde. (Das würde eigenartig sein, da sie sich gerade erst ein kleines Haus mit fünf anderen Frauen geteilt hatte.) Es gab ein Schlaf- und ein Badezimmer, eine kleine Küche und ein Wohnzimmer, was fast gänzlich von einem riesigen Esstisch und einem kleinen Sofa eingenommen wurde.

Praktika im St. Mungo waren sehr begehrt und Hermine fragte sich, wie der Schulleiter das hinbekommen hatte. Er war Albus Dumbledore, also erklärte das Einiges, aber es erklärte nicht, warum sie kein Vorstellungsgespräch gehabt hatte und nicht ausgewählt worden war, bevor sie angenommen wurde. Sie fragte sich, ob das etwas wäre, was sie in Zukunft getan hatte, obwohl es momentan in der Vergangenheit war.

Die meiste Zeit über konnte sie ihren eigenen Zeitstrahl ohne große Anstrengung gerade halten, aber wann immer der Schulleiter beteiligt war, bekam sie Kopfschmerzen.

Am neunten Januar begann sie im St. Mungo und sehr schnell vergaß sie, über irgendetwas anderes nachzudenken. Es war nicht ohne Grund ein exklusives Programm; nur die Leute, die damit umgehen konnten, wurden ausgewählt. Sie wäre vielleicht keine Heilerin geworden, aber sie dachte, dass sie möglicherweise die Entscheidung dennoch selbst getroffen hatte. Es war faszinierend, wenn auch manchmal grauenvoll. Sie mochte es, Menschen zu helfen, während sie ihre Fähigkeiten für den Orden ausbaute.

Der Oktober war gerade zur Hälfte vergangen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Jedenfalls nicht als Schülerin.

 **Fünfte Reise: Vom 6. Januar 1996 zum 1. Juli 1995**

Es schien nicht von Bedeutung zu sein, dass bei der Rückreise eigentlich weniger Zeit vergangen war, als beim letzten Mal, wo sie zum Juli im Jahr 1995 zurückgekehrt war; sie war weiter von ihrem Platz auf dem linearen Zeitstrahl entfernt, als sie es bisher gewesen war, und das spürte sie auch. Dumbledore hatte sie zum Glück für die Rückreise in den Raum der Wünsche gebracht. Der Raum bat ihr einen weichen Boden, als sie zusammenbrach, und einen schönen, großen Eimer, um sich darin zu übergeben. Sie fragte sich, warum sie sich bei ihrer Ankunft im Juli übergab, es aber nicht im Januar getan hatte.

Nachdem sie sich sauber gemacht hatte, schrieb sie die Details ihrer Reise auf und traf Dumbledore, der vor dem Raum auf sie wartete. Er zwinkerte nicht, wahrscheinlich, weil er gehört hatte, wie sie sich übergeben hatte, aber er sah sie gut gelaunt an. Die Schüler wären kurz zuvor in die Sommerferien entlassen worden, was bedeutete, dass er die Schule voller Teenager für ein paar Monate los war, um sich mit dem Ministerium zu beschäftigen und den Orden wieder ins Leben zu rufen.

„Genau rechtzeitig", sagte er und ließ seine Taschenuhr wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Sie lächelte ihn, vielleicht ein wenig angespannt, an. Sie war immer noch verärgert, obwohl sie hauptsächlich über sich verärgert war, da sie nicht erkannt hatte, dass dieses kleine Nebenprojekt ihr Lebensinhalt werden und sie von ihren Freunden wegnehmen würde. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass dieses Endziel wichtig sein musste, denn sonst hätte er es nicht getan. Harry war für ihn wichtig und eine ihrer Hauptaufgaben war es immer gewesen, auf Harry aufzupassen.

„Es hilft, wenn ich dazu komme den Zeitplan zu ergänzen, während ich unterwegs bin", sagte sie und nickte dem braunen Lederbuch zu, was er unter seinen Arm geklemmt hatte.

Er gluckste und kam dann zur Sache. Dieses Mal würde sie ein Sommerseminar für Arithmantik am Salem Institut in Amerika besuchen. Sofort fasziniert (Arithmantik war bei Weitem ihr liebstes Schulfach), nahm sie gespannt den Stapel mit den Details von ihm entgegen. Dieses Mal war ihr Name Jennifer Marie Belvue (sie beschloss gleich, dass sie eine Jen sein würde), sie war eine Gryffindor und ihre U.T.Z. Punktzahlen hatten sich nicht verändert. Ihre Heilerlizenz und ihr Praktikumszeugnis waren nicht mit dabei, was, wie sie vermutete, Sinn ergab. Das Seminar war für jeden zugänglich, der dafür bezahlen wollte, weshalb es kein Empfehlungsschreiben gab, über das sie sich insgeheim freuen konnte.

„Na dann sollten wir uns jetzt auf den Weg machen. Ihr Portschlüssel verlässt uns in zwanzig Minuten und die Einweisung fängt in Salem in einer halben Stunde an."

Und das war die Geschichte ihrer ersten paar Wochen. Das Seminar war unglaublich spannend und Hermine lernte ziemlich viel. Sie brauchte etwas länger, ihre Gedanken auf Arithmantik umzustellen, nachdem sie so viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte, an Heilzauber und Anatomie zu denken.

Am Ende des Seminars, Mitte September, wurde der Aufsatz, den Hermine mit einigen ihrer Klassenkameraden geschrieben hatte, in einer Fachzeitschrift über Arithmantik veröffentlicht. Es war wunderbar und auch traurig. Sie war auf ihre Arbeit stolz, aber wenn sie wieder zur ihrer eigenen Zeit zurückkehrte, würde es nicht mehr ihr Aufsatz sein. Jen Belvue und Hermine Granger waren zwei verschiedene Personen.

Von dem Professor, der das Seminar geleitet hatte, wurde sie nach Alexandria eingeladen und nach einem eiligen internationalen Ferngespräch mit Dumbledore über das Flohnetzwerk (als sie das tat, war es ziemlich früh in Schottland aufgrund der Zeitverschiebung gewesen und Dumbledore war abgelenkt gewesen, hatte etwas über Stan Shunpike gemurmelt, während sie versucht hatte, ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er ihr zu Ägypten zu– oder abriet).

Die Muggel glaubten, dass die Bibliothek von Alexandria in der Antike komplett niedergebrannt war, wobei unschätzbare Informationen verloren gingen. Aber in Wahrheit wurde es aus der Geschichte der Muggel entfernt, nachdem das Statut der Geheimhaltung in Kraft gesetzt wurde. Es war weltweit die größte Geschichtssammlung der Zauberei; Hermine war im Paradies.

Ihre Aufgabe in dem Projekt begann in der Bibliothek, wo sie mit Runen und Arithmantik arbeitete und recherchierte. Es war wunderbar spannend, aber als ein Kollege des Professors sie fragte, ob sie etwas in den Gräbern arbeiten wolle, konnte sie diese Gelegenheit kaum ablehnen.

Die Pyramiden waren, gelinde gesagt, interessant. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit damit, mit zugekniffenen Augen auf die Hieroglyphen zu schauen und über verschiedene Runensprachen zu reden. Einmal erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie ihre Notizen in Glyphen verfasste.

Die Arbeit verlor ihren Glanz, als sie letztendlich für zwei Tage in einem Grab eingeschlossen wurde. Jemand hatte draußen einen Schutzzauber ausgelöst und der Stein schloss sich um sie. Sie hatte mehr Glück gehabt als Tim, der andere Schüler, der von ihrem Seminar kam. Er wurde von dem sich schließenden Stein zerquetscht.

Sie hatte nichts zum Essen und nur herbeigezaubertes Wasser, aber das reichte aus, um sie am Leben zu halten. Sie verbrachte trotzdem zu viel Zeit im Halbdunkel. Das Erleuchten ihrer Zauberstabspitze vertrieb kaum die Dunkelheit des Grabes und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie von den Toten beobachtet wurde, als wenn sie darauf warten würden, dass sie sich zu ihnen gesellte, damit sie sie in Stücke reißen konnten. Als die Anderen endlich das Grab öffneten, war sie ein Wrack. Sie schickten sie zurück nach England, entschuldigten sich, wollten sie aber offensichtlich loswerden

 **Sechste Reise: Vom 5. Dezember 1995 zum 20. Juli 1995**

Der Schulleiter war nicht erfreut, als sie in Hogwarts auftauchte, während er annahm, dass sie noch einen weiteren Monat in Ägypten war. Er sah sie enttäuscht an, nahm seinen Terminkalender noch mal zur Hand und schickte sie zurück in den Juli.

Wieder ging es Hermine ziemlich schlecht. Nicht so schlimm, wie beim letzten Mal, aber ihr war trotzdem übel. Nach dem Schock in dem Grab war sie auch nicht in der Lage, das Gefühl von Verkehrtheit abzuschütteln. Sie fühlte sich fehl am Platz.

Am schwersten war es, nach Alexandria zurück zu gehen. Nicht der eigentliche Weg dahin – Dumbledore war sehr großzügig mit nicht genehmigten Portschlüsseln und, da es der Zweck der Bibliothek war, Informationen zu teilen, brauchte sie keine spezielle Gruppe oder einen speziellen Grund, um hineinzugehen. Psychisch war es schwer. Die Pyramiden waren so nah und der Wüstensand, der überall war, erinnerte sie an das, was gerade passiert war.

Sie musste sich auch dieses Mal keine Gedanken über ihre offizielle Recherche machen. Sie gab sich den Namen Liz Belvue (da jeder Zutritt hatte, musste man sich am Empfang in eine Liste eintragen, damit sie den Überblick behielten; einige der Bücher waren gefährlich). Als sie später gefragt wurde, erzählte sie jedem, dass Jen Belvue ihre Schwester war. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie sich so ähnlich sahen.

Hermine liebte die ägyptischen Roben. Weit geschnittene, fließende Baumwolle in hellen Farben und so hübsche Schals. Es war höflich, wenn Frauen ihre Haare in der Öffentlichkeit bedeckten, aber sie vergaß es oft, wenn sie in ein Buch vertieft war und ihr der Schal letztendlich um die Schultern hing. Ihr Liebhaber, ein Australier, der Roger hieß, fand, dass es süß war.

Die leichten Roben erwiesen sich auch als saugfähig. Eines Abends lasen sie und Roger im tiefsten Inneren der Bibliothek und sie stieß auf das wahrscheinlich staubigste Buch, was sie jemals gefunden hatte. Sie hatte den größten Teil des Staubs mit ihrem Kopftuch weggewischt und einen angenehmen Abend, versunken in dem uralten Buch, verbracht. Es war allerdings kein angenehmes Buch gewesen. Es war voller dunkler Zaubersprüche, welche analysiert wurden, wie sie funktionierten und wo ihre Kraft herkam.

Sie hatte das Buch zu drei Vierteln durchgelesen und sah sich gerade eine besonders grauenhafte Zeichnung von den Auswirkungen eines Fluches an, welcher zum Glück über die Jahre verloren gegangen war, als es sie traf. Es gab keinen Anstieg und auch keine Warnung. Im einen Moment war sie angenehm entspannt und las gegenüber von Roger am Tisch und im nächsten Moment sprang sie schreiend von ihrem Stuhl auf.

Die Heiler erzählten ihr später, dass der Fluch ihren Rücken wie eine Peitsche geschunden hatte. Sie schätzen, dass es vierzig Peitschenhiebe gewesen waren, die sie alle mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig getroffen hatten. Sie besaß beinahe keine Haut mehr auf ihrem Rücken. Es brauchte zwei Tage, um die Haut nachwachsen zu lassen, und die ganze Zeit über wurde ihr rohes Fleisch mit einem cremigen Zaubertrank bestrichen, damit es sich nicht entzündete. Es entzündete sich natürlich trotzdem; es war kein schönes Buch gewesen.

Danach war ihr Rücken eine Katastrophe. Die Haut bildete sich zuerst, bevor die Muskeln und das Fleisch unter der Haut dazu kamen. Das war gut, weil es bedeutete, dass ihr Rücken nicht roh und offen und somit anfällig für weitere Infektionen war. Es bedeutete aber auch, dass starke Narben entstanden. Riesige, tiefe Täler zeigten genau, wo jeder Hieb in ihre Haut geschnitten hatte.

Als sie endlich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, schlief sie nachts auf ihrem Bauch quer über dem Bett und Roger fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die neue, empfindliche Haut. Sie wusste, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Sie konnte nie sagen, was er dachte, wenn er mit seinen Fingern durch ihre neuen Rillen strich. Sie wusste nicht, was _sie_ von ihnen hielt.

 **Siebte Reise: Vom 16. November 1996 zum 31. Dezember 1994**

Sie hatte das Ereignis mit dem Buch nicht in den Kalender geschrieben. Sie hatte die Recherche, zu der Dumbledore sie gezwungen hatte, ungeachtet der ganzen Zeit, die sie im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte, in der Bibliothek beendet. Deswegen brachte sie es nicht zur Sprache. Sie wusste, dass es unreif und unmöglich war, aber sie dachte, dass Dumbledore es gewusst haben müsste. Er hätte sie nicht zurück nach Alexandria schicken sollen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie im Krankenhaus gewesen war und hätte sie besuchen sollen. Er war der Schulleiter; er hätte es wissen müssen.

Aber das hatte er nicht.

Nach der Rückreise war ihr unglaublich schlecht. Wenn sie nicht gerade viele Wochen im Krankenhaus wegen ihres Rückens verbracht hätte, hätte sie gesagt, dass es schlimmer war, als sie sich jemals gefühlt hatte. Sie hatte nichts geahnt, als sie vom Petrificus Totalus getroffen worden war und der Katzenzwischenfall im zweiten Schuljahr hatte eigentlich gar nicht mehr Schmerzen verursacht, als es der Vielsaft-Trank normalerweise tat.

Als sie auf dem Weg der Besserung nach dem ersten Tag war, war sie voller Furcht. Die Tatsache, dass der Schulleiter sie kannte und ihr braunes Lederbuch hatte, bedeutete, dass sie mindestens noch ein Mal zurückreisen würde und das bedeutete, dass es ihr noch viel übler gehen würde.

„Fühlen Sie sich besser, Miss Granger?", fragte der Schulleiter sie am Morgen nachdem sie angekommen war.

„Kaum, Sir." Es war seltsam, wie sie sich durch seinen Blick und einiger Worte wieder wie vierzehn vorkam.

„Ich denke, dann werden wir noch ein paar weitere Tage warten", sagte Dumbledore und reichte ihr ein Buch. Er setzte sich in den Stuhl am Kopfende ihres Bettes, faltete seine Hände und begann mit der Konversation. Sie lag auf dem Bett und blätterte durch das Buch, was er ihr gegeben hatte – es war ein dunkles Buch voller Horkruxe; sie konnte das Kribbeln des Bösen in den Seiten über ihre Fingerspitzen spüren – während sie zuhörte. Er arbeitete sich zu einer Konversation vor, die sie nicht haben wollte.

Dieses Mal ging sie nach Spanien, um die Zeit bei einem Kontaktmann von Dumbledore zu verbringen, der so zwielichtig war, dass er sie tatsächlich vor ihm warnte. Remy Bird war aus verschiedenen Ländern verbannt worden. Der einzige Grund, weshalb er noch immer in Spanien war, weil die Regierung ihm nichts nachweisen konnte.

„Ich würden Sie dort nicht hinschicken, wenn ich nicht denken würde, dass es völlig notwendig ist", sagte er ruhig. Er zwinkerte nicht. Als sie ihn ansah, war sie sicher, dass er dachte, dass es völlig notwendig war. Sie dachte das nicht. All diese Vorbereitung, die er sie machen ließ, schien übertrieben zu sein; sie verstand, warum sie die Heilerausbildung gemacht hatte und warum er sie ihre U.T.Z.s hatte machen lassen, aber die Arithmantik und Dunkle Künste Recherche ergab für sie keinen Sinn.

Remy Bird war so zwielichtig, wie sie darauf vorbereitet wurde und noch mehr. Er sah normal genug aus – ziemlich groß mit einem kleinen Bauch, borstigen Augenbrauen und auffallend goldenen Augen – aber da war etwas an seiner Schulterhaltung, was sie nicht mochte.

Das Haus war abgelegen auf dem Lande. Es war ein unheildrohender Ort. Ihr Zimmer war oben und er hatte es mit allerlei dunklen Objekten vollgestellt, die nur darauf warteten hervorzuspringen und sie zu holen. In der ersten Nacht wäre sie beinahe von einem Lethifold getötet worden. Dann gab es einen Vorfall mit dem kreischenden Teekessel, dem Bärenfellteppich auf ihrem Schlafzimmerboden, der versucht hatte ihr Bein abzubeißen und das Problem mit dem anzüglichen Spiegel im Badezimmer.

Sie lernte eine Menge von Remy in kurzer Zeit. Im Verlauf des ersten Monats erlernte sie mehr dunkle Zaubersprüche, als sie jemals gewollt hatte. Sie lernte auch die entsprechenden Gegenzauber und sogar einige raffinierte Heilzauber, die speziell für dunkle Magie anwendbar waren.

Hermine begann gerade zu denken, dass es gar keine furchtbare Idee gewesen war, nach Spanien zu gehen, obwohl es unangenehm war in Remys Nähe zu sein, als alles den Bach runter ging. Remy wurde aus Portugal, England und Deutschland ausgewiesen, weil er „Muggelkämpfe" veranstaltete. Er sperrte Hexen und Zauberer in Käfige ein und zwang sie dazu, mit ihren Fäusten, Zähnen und jeglicher zauberstablosen Magie, die sie heraufbeschwören konnten, gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Irgendwann ließ er sie gehen. Natürlich erst nachdem er ihre Erinnerungen verändert hatte.

Hermine hatte angenommen, dass die Muggelkämpfe der Vergangenheit angehörten, ansonsten hätte Dumbledore sie nicht nach Spanien geschickt. Sie war so lange davon ausgegangen, bis sie in einem dieser Käfige landete.

Sie war für sechs Monate seine Hauptkämpferin. Er gab ihr einen Zauberstab – ein verkrüppeltes Ding, das sie ganz und gar nicht mochte – um sich selbst nach jedem Kampf zu heilen und oft auch, um seine anderen Favoriten zu heilen. Ihre Knöchel waren andauernd zersplittert und ihre Fingernägel abgebrochen. Ihre Augenhöhlen waren so oft aufgeplatzt, dass sie trotz dem Heilen durchgehend blaue Augen hatte.

Er ließ sie nicht gehen. Sie versuchte zwei Mal zu fliehen und scheiterte beide Male. Für die Versuche wurde sie auch bestraft. Dann, nach sechs Monaten, zerbrach etwas in ihr. In der Vergangenheit war sie rücksichtsvoll mit zauberstablosen und ungesagten Zaubern umgegangen, aber die Zeit, die sie in den Kämpfen verbracht hatte, hatte ihre Fähigkeit mit ein paar nützlichen Zaubersprüchen vervollkommnet. Es war anstrengend und sie neigte dazu, sich zu fühlen, als würde sie durch deren rohe Magie an den Nähten zerplatzen, aber schließlich bekam sie so viele Schläge, wodurch die Linie überschritten war. Ihr dritter Fluchtversuch war erfolgreich; nachdem sie aus ihrem Käfig heraus war, nahm sie den Zauberstab von einem der Betreuer und ließ nur Asche zurück.

Sie tötete Remy mit einem Draht, der dafür vorgesehen war Käse zu schneiden. Er hatte immer einen großen, altmodischen gelben Käselaib in seiner Küche und der lange Draht war zwischen zwei Holzgriffen griffbereit gespannt. Der Mann liebte diesen Käse.

Es war ein sehr geeignetes Werkzeug. Sie trat durch die Küche ein und fand ihn beim Frühstück vor. Er war zu überrascht gewesen, um zu reagieren und dann hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Aber sie war an ihn gewöhnt; er mochte es zu reden. Sie sprach mit ihm, sie bekam den Käsedraht gut zu fassen und wickelte dann den messerscharfen Draht um seinen Hals, als ob sie ihn erwürgen wollte. Er schnitt glatt durch seine Luftröhre und andere lebenswichtige Organe, bis zur Wirbelsäule. Sie ließ den Draht in ihm und stieg die Treppe zu dem Zimmer hoch, welches sie bewohnt hatte. Ihre Sachen waren wie sie sie verlassen hatte und sie sammelte sie wieder ein, machte sich zurecht und hielt danach ihren Zauberstab fest in ihrer Hand, während sie das Dämonsfeuer heraufbeschwörte, um das Haus niederzubrennen. Die Behörden würden davon ausgehen, dass der verrückte dunkle Zauberer die Kontrolle verloren hatte – sie wären wahrscheinlich erleichtert.

Hermine war nicht erleichtert. Sie hatte Albträume und hatte die meiste Zeit über das Gefühl, als müsse sie sich übergeben. Sie fühlte sich nicht schuldig; wenn es jemand verdient hatte zu sterben, dann war es Remy Bird gewesen. Sie dachte auch an die Leute, die sie in den Kämpfen getötet hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie von sich als Mörderin denken konnte.

 **Achte Reise: Vom 18. Juli 1995 zum 1. September 1994**

Hermine ging nach ihrem Aufenthalt in Spanien nicht zu Dumbledore. Sie nahm sich von Remy Dinge mit, von denen sie dachte, dass sie sie gebrauchen könnte, brannte das Haus nieder und fand einen abgeschiedenen Ort, an den sie sich zurückziehen konnte. Es haute sie sofort um und sie verbrachte einen Tag, in dem sie immer wieder das Bewusstsein verlor und vor allem die Woche danach fühlte sie sich wirklich schrecklich.

Als sie sich wieder menschlich fühlte, schlich sie sich aus dem Muggel-Krankenhaus, in das sie ein netter Passant gebracht hatte und nahm sich ein Zimmer im La Casa, dem Tropfenden Kessel von Madrid. Sie versteckte sich für beinahe einen Monat. Sie ordnete ihre Notizen und schrieb Dumbledore einen langen Brief, in dem sie alles beschimpfte, was er sie hatte durchmachen lassen. Danach verbrannte sie den Brief und packte ihre Notizen für später weg.

Sie verbrachte fast ein Jahr in Madrid. Durch das, was sie von Remy gelernt hatte, ging sie ihre Notizen aus Alexandria mit einem neuen Bezugsrahmen durch. Sie übte mit dem Dämonsfeuer (natürlich nicht in ihrem Zimmer; draußen auf dem Land), so dass sie in der Lage wäre, die Horkruxe zu zerstören, wenn sie sie fanden.

Schließlich fühlte sie, dass sie in Madrid nicht weiterkam und kehrte nach London zurück. Ein Jahr war vergangen und sie traute sich nicht, noch länger wegzubleiben. Aber, als es damals darauf angekommen war, hatte sie nicht zurückgehen können. Sie dachte an die blöde Zeit in dem Käfig, die dunklen Kräfte und Remy und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie bei ihrer Rückkehr einem Kriegsgebiet gegenüberstehen könnte. Sie reiste zurück, bevor Voldemort zurückkehrte, und schämte sich, selbst als sie es tat, ein wenig darüber.

 **Neunte Reise: Vom 12. September 1995 zum 1. Juni 1994**

In einem anderen Teil der Welt, versuchte Hermine Granger verzweifelt, Harry den Aufrufezauber beizubringen, spielte die Eule zwischen ihren zwei besten Freunden, die nicht miteinander redeten, und flirtete mit Viktor Krum. Hier arbeitete Mariah Northup in einer Apotheke. Sie hielt den Kopf unten, verrichtete ihre Arbeit gut und verbrachte viel Zeit damit, durch die Muggel-Nachbarschaft zu joggen.

Sie schloss keine Freundschaften. Sie kaufte keine Bücher. Sie aß kaum etwas. Sie wandte sich nur ihrer Arbeit zu und versuchte, nicht an den bevorstehenden Krieg zu denken. Sie fragte sich, ob sie einfach so oft zurückreisen konnte, bis sie so alt wie Dumbledore war.

Sie trank wahrscheinlich zu viel.

 **Zehnte Reise: Vom 18. Juni 1995 zum 1. Januar 1994**

Hermine hätte es beinahe getan. Sie hatte viel über das Trimagische Turnier nachgedacht und sich gefragt, ob sie es versuchen sollte, die Geschehnisse zu ändern. Sie war sogar so weit gegangen, dass sie einen Brief für Dumbledore über Barty Crouch Junior und den Portschlüssel entworfen hatte. Sie hatte mit Arithmantik eine Matrix erarbeitet, potenzielle Ergebnisse ihres Eingriffs abgeschätzt und … letztendlich hatte sie sich nicht eingemischt. Voldemorts Horkruxe machten seine Rückkehr unvermeidbar; von zwei Übeln wählt man besser das, was man schon kennt.

Oder man rennt gewissermaßen davor weg. Sie reiste so weit zurück wie es möglich war, den Gedanken daran zu ertragen, und verfluchte ihr eigenes feiges Herz.

Im Februar war sie dann bereit zu ihrer eigenen Zeit zurückzukehren. Sie war nicht mehr so stark alkoholabhängig und sie vermied es nicht mehr, über den Krieg nachzudenken. Sie dachte sogar oft darüber nach, erstellte arithmantische Matrizen und versorgte sie mit Variablen, bis die Gleichungen Pergamentenstapel füllten.

Im März bekam sie einen Job im Zaubererradio, um ihre Rechnungen zu bezahlen (hauptsächlich, weil der Stundenlohn gut war und es sich irgendwie interessant anhörte) und lieferte die Perspektive der Muggelgeborenen für eine Talkshow. Die Idee des Ganzen war es, über die verschiedenen Arten zu informieren, wie man die sozialen Probleme der Zaubererwelt sehen konnte, und sie stellte fest, dass sie viel über die Klassentrennung und Arbeitsplätze in der Welt der Zauberer recherchierte. Allerlei Dinge, über die sie sonst nicht nachgedacht hätte.

Im August des Jahres 1995 wurde die Sendung „gestrichen". Das Studio wurde bei einem Angriff der Todesser niedergebrannt. Hermine versteckte sich fast eine Woche in ihrer Wohnung und versuchte, keinen Nervenzusammenbruch zu bekommen. Sie reiste zurück, als es für sie unmöglich wurde zu atmen, wenn sie daran dachte, etwas anderes zu machen.

 **Elfte Reise: Vom 30. August 1995 zum 1. März 1994**

Hermine verschwand nach Edinburgh. Sie hielt ihren Kopf unten und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was sie beim ersten Mal zu dieser Zeit getan hatte (oder während irgendeines anderen Mals). Sie wollte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass in diesem Jahr an diesem Tag _das_ passiert war oder, dass _diese_ Person gestorben war. Sie wollte sich nur selbst einholen und vorangehen. Sie war wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie so reagiert hatte. Weggelaufen. Schon wieder.

Ihre Wohnung war in einem großen Haus, was in sechs Wohneinheiten umgestaltet worden war. Es befand sich in einer ruhigen Muggel-Nachbarschaft. Die Häuser auf der gleichen Seite der Straße waren ähnlich gebaut, aber auf der anderen Straßenseite befanden sich freistehende, neuer erbaute Einfamilienhäuser. Sie war die einzige Hexe in der Gegend, was ihr sehr gelegen kam. Sie übertrieb es weiterhin mit den Schutzzaubern, aber sie entspannte sich genug, um ihren Zauberstab nur in einer Spezialtasche ihrer Shorts mitzunehmen, wenn sie am Morgen joggen ging.

Sie nahm wieder einen Job in einer Apotheke an. Sie arbeitete im Hinterzimmer und hatte keinen Kontakt zu Kunden. Sie bereitete Zutaten vor, schrieb Etiketten für die Flaschen und Tiegel und führte die Bücher. Sie arbeitete am Montag, Mittwoch, Freitagmorgen und kam in ihrer Freizeit entweder am Samstag oder Sonntag vorbei, um sich um das Bestandsbuch zu kümmern.

Sie nannte sich Samantha Barnes, kurz Sam. Die Leute, die sie trafen, mochten sie, besonders der Brauer der Arzneimittel (er war kein Meister der Zaubertränke und er war darüber nicht gerade glücklich), der den Laden leitete, aber sie strengte sich an, damit sie nicht in ihren Erinnerungen hervorstach. Jack Boot, der die Arzneimittel herstellte, hatte einen Cousin, der Hogwarts besuchte und sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken.

Im Januar kamen Hermines private Recherchen zu Horkruxen zu einem Stillstand. Sie wusste mehr über sie, als irgendjemand anderer, der lebte. Das Wissen bescherte ihr manchmal Albträume. Besonders, wenn sie an die Menschen dachte, die sie in den Kämpfen getötet hatte.

Der einzige Weg, wie sie noch mehr über Horkruxe lernen konnte, wäre es, einen selbst herzustellen, und das würde ohne Zweifel nicht passieren.

Sie räumte ihre Recherche weg und schloss die Tür zu diesem bestimmten Projekt. Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich auf all die möglichen Dinge, die Voldemort als angemessen erwägt haben könnte, um sie zu diesen schauderhaften dunklen Objekten zu machen. Die Liste war nicht besonders lang, aber es gab trotzdem noch zu viele Möglichkeiten. Schließlich legte sie auch dieses Projekt zur Seite; Dumbledore hatte die Informationen, die sie benötigte, um weiterzukommen – und nicht sie.

Als sie an Dumbledores vom Fluch getroffene Hand dachte, begann sie sich die Theorie von Flüchen zu erarbeiten. Es war arithmantikzentriert, denn sie musste das Gerüst des Fluches auseinanderbrechen (oder für ihre Praxistests einfache Zaubersprüche), um die Bestandteile zu sehen. Alle Zaubersprüche konnte man in Runen zerlegen, obwohl es nicht einfach und auch nicht besonders nützlich war. Außer sie bekam es richtig hin und konnte die Runen verwenden, um zu sehen, wo Behandlungen angewandt werden konnten. Außerdem konnte sie jede Rune und ihre Reaktion auf die anderen Runen, die den Zauber bildeten, untersuchen, um herauszufinden, woher die Symptome kamen und welche Runen sie ausgelöst hatten. Mit diesem Wissen konnte sie die Runen verändern und somit den Fluch von innen heraus zerstören. Das war ein ziemlich anstrengender Weg, da man sich von hinten vorarbeiten musste – zum Fluchbrechen gehörten normalerweise Gegenflüche oder das verharmlosen der Auswirkungen eines Zauberspruchs und nicht das Aufbrechen seines Gerüsts. Allerdings liebte sie es, Puzzle von der Mitte heraus zu beginnen.

Dann kam die letzte Aufgabe – und Voldemort. _Horror in Hogwarts!_ bedeckte die erste Seite des _Tagespropheten._ Ein Artikel (und viele, viele weitere wie dieser, befanden sich auf weiteren Seiten und in späteren Ausgaben) mit vereinzelten Berichten von Schülern und anderen Zuschauern zu dem Vorfall. Es hatte Chaos geherrscht; niemand wusste, was passiert war, außer der Tatsache, dass einer der Champions tot aufgefunden worden war. Erwähnungen von Voldemort und Todessern wurden sorgfältig aus den Zeitungen herausgehalten.

Hermine machte sich ein paar Tage nach der Rückkehr auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro (und er war völlig erschüttert darüber, dass sie in der Lage gewesen war, sein Büro in Krisenzeiten wie jetzt unbemerkt zu erreichen) und gab ihm den Terminkalender. Sie fühlte sich ohne ihn beinahe… beraubt.

Sie kam sehr pünktlich drei Wochen später an, um am ersten Treffen des Orden des Phönix, seitdem die Potters getötet worden waren, teilzunehmen. Mad-Eye Moody öffnete die Tür und hielt sie mit seinem Zauberstab auf Distanz, bis Dumbledore aus der Küche geholt wurde, um sein Einverständnis zu ihrem Erscheinen zu geben.

„Ich habe sie hierher eingeladen, Alastor, genauso, wie ich dich damals eingeladen hatte", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, als wenn es seine Idee gewesen wäre, sie miteinzubeziehen. Falls er sich wunderte, woher sie die Zeit und den Ort des Treffens gewusst hatte, zeigte er es nicht. Sie verzog keine Miene, hielt ihr Kinn hoch erhoben und sah auf Mad-Eyes Zauberstabarm.

„In Ordnung." Er hatte zu lange gewartet, um es jetzt noch zu sagen und sie alle wussten es.

Sie folgte ihnen durch den vertrauten schmalen Flur. Alles war dunkler und schmutziger, als sie es je gesehen hatte. Allerdings wohnte auch bisher niemand außer Sirius Black hier und Black schien zwischen Ausgelassenheit, da er von Dementoren fort war und Angst vor der Aussicht, gefangen und zurückgebracht zu werden, hin und hergerissen zu sein.

Dumbledore setzte sich auf seinen Platz am Kopf des Tisches und seine prachtvollen violetten Roben färbten sich blutrot im gedämpften Feuerschein. Sie fragte sich, ob das Licht im Raum wegen der Atmosphäre der Geheimnisse so gedämpft gehalten wurde oder, weil die Lampen im Raum noch gesäubert werden mussten.

Mad-Eye setzte sich auf den letzten Stuhl, deshalb stellte sich Hermine ans Feuer am weit entfernten Ende, gegenüber dem Schulleiter. Es war eine angenehme Wärme und sie war gleichzeitig an einem guten Platz, um alle anderen sehen zu können. Die meisten von ihnen waren bekannte Gesichter – Mad-Eye, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Bill Weasley, der komische Mann mit dem Zylinder, Hestia Jones, Remus Lupin, Professor McGonagall und Hagrid. Sie waren die alten Kämpfer, die das letzte Mal gekämpft hatten. Außer Mad-Eye hatten alle einen panischen Ausdruck auf ihren blassen Gesichter, der Bände über das Trauma schrieb, von dem sie wussten, dass es der Krieg mit sich brachte.

Überraschenderweise ließen diese Ausdrücke sie sich über ihre Situation besser fühlen.

„Tom Riddle ist körperlich zurückgekehrt", sagte Dumbledore und alle Züge seiner großväterlichen Rolle waren verschwunden. Er war der Zauberer, der Grindelwald besiegt hatte und er zeigte das.

„Wie?", fragte Lupin mit heiserer Stimme. Er saß neben Black am weitesten von Hermine entfernt am anderen Ende des Tisches.

„Dunkle Magie", sagte Dumbledore und sie dachte beinahe, dass sie die Spur eines Zwinkerns sah. Er genoss die angespannte Stille – alle von ihnen forderten ihn dazu auf, ihnen nicht mehr Informationen zu geben – um eine Atempause zu machen, bevor er fortfuhr. „Der junge Mr. Potter war Zeuge des Rituals auf dem Friedhof. Ich bitte Sie, dass niemand von Ihnen ihn nach Einzelheiten fragt. Lasst die Erinnerung daran so gut verblassen, wie es möglich ist."

„Was ist unser nächster Schritt, Schulleiter?", fragte Black mit ruhiger Stimme nachdem alle die Möglichkeit gehabt hatten, auf Dumbledores Bitte zu nicken.

„Severus ist zurückgekehrt, um für uns zu spionieren. Wir werden eine Vorgehensweise planen können, wenn er mit den Informationen, die er bekommen kann, zurückkommt."

„Du meinst die Informationen, von denen der _Dunkle Lord_ will, dass er sie an uns weitergibt", knurrte Mad-Eye. Dumbledore starrte ihn an, bis der alte Auror wegsah. Hermine bemerkte, dass sein magisches Auge auf sie fixiert war, aber sie hätte wahrscheinlich darüber nicht überrascht zu sein brauchen, da sie die einzige Neue war.

„Bis wir diese Informationen haben, werden wir abwarten und beobachten. Haltet eure Augen offen. Wir brauchen Verbündete, aber mehr als das brauchen wir Informationen. Pflegt eure alten Kontakte; findet neue. Haltet Ausschau nach Leuten, die sich möglicherweise dem Orden anschließen wollen. Aber niemand nähert sich, bis Ihr ihn mit mir abgeklärt habt."

Die Leute am Tisch murmelten ihre Zustimmung.

Das Treffen wurde fortgeführt und Details wurden besprochen. Die Weasleys würden mit Black im Grimmauld Platz bleiben, beim Saubermachen helfen und es als funktionales Hauptquartier zum Laufen bringen. Mad-Eye würde sich mit der lieben, alten Mrs. Figg treffen, damit er ihr die neusten Mittel geben konnte, um den Orden zu kontaktieren, und sie daran zu erinnern, Harry in den kommenden Wochen scharf zu beobachten. Hagrid würde zu den Riesen gehen. Lupin würde zu den Werwölfen gehen. Johnes und Diggle (der Mann mit dem Zylinder) würden damit anfangen, die alten geheimen Unterschlüpfe mit Vorräten auszustatten.

„Und was ist mit ihr?", fragte Mad-Eye und starrte sie mit beide Augen merkwürdig schielend an. Hermine blickte kühl zurück, wandte ihren Blick dann zum Schulleiter und hob ihre Augenbraue in ihrer besten Nachahmung von Professor Snape.

„Ah ja", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte wohlwollend. „Ich vergaß, dass sie noch nicht vorgestellt wurden. Das ist Samantha Barnes. Sie wird unsere Heilerin sein."

„Sie arbeiten für das St. Mungo?", fragte Black. Seine Hände klammerten sich krampfhaft an der Tischkante fest, als wenn er bereit wäre loszurennen und Hermine lächelte ihn beinahe liebevoll an, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass es eine Klausel im Heilervertrag des St. Mungo gab, die besagte, dass jeglicher Umgang mit Flüchtigen gemeldet werden musste.

„Nein. Ich arbeite in einer Apotheke."

„Ihnen wurde gekündigt?", fragte Mad-Eye und in seinem braunen Auge schimmerte so etwas, was nahe an Bosheit grenzte.

„Ich habe mich abgemeldet."

„Sie haben sich _abgemeldet_ –", begann Mad-Eye spöttisch, aber Dumbledore brachte ihn mit einer erhobenen Hand und einem strengen Blick zum Schweigen.

„Genug, Alastor." Seine Stimme war ruhig. Er richtete seinen Blick kurz auf sie, bevor er wieder zu allen am Tisch sprach. „Miss Barnes wird auch für uns Zaubertränke brauen, falls sie benötigt werden."

„Hat Snape mit einem Mal zu viel tun?", fragte Black gereizt. Hermine widerstand dem Drang, ihre Augen zu verdrehen; sie hatte vergessen, wie spitz die beiden übereinander redeten. Die Erwachsenen waren so vorsichtig gewesen, wie sie nur konnten, um die Streitereien vor ihren Augen geheim zu halten, aber sie waren nicht ganz erfolgreich gewesen.

„Ich sagte _genug_ ", wiederholte Dumbledore und blickte nun Black streng an. Der jüngere Mann senkte seinen Blick auf den Tisch vor ihm und machte einen finsteren Blick.

Dumbledore verzauberte den Glockenstrang in der Küche im Grimmauld Platz, damit ihre Taschenuhr erklang. Das war eine faszinierende Anpassung des Proteus-Zaubers, von dem sie wünschte, dass sie die Zeit dazu hätte, ihn genauer zu betrachten – es gab hunderte von möglichen Umsetzungen, die einige interessante Ergebnisse liefern konnten…

Sie kehrte zu ihrer Wohnung zurück und blickte lange aus dem Fenster auf die Muggel, die draußen ihrem Leben nachgingen. Sie hatte eine Flasche Rotwein, öffnete diese und trank direkt aus der Flasche, während sie ihnen zusah.

Der schlimmste Teil daran war, dass sie durch ihre Rückkehr nach Hogwarts und durch die Übergabe des Terminkalenders an Dumbledore, dem Ganzen prinzipiell zugestimmt hatte. Dem Horror, den Narben, alles davon. Sie hatte es akzeptiert. Sie hatte akzeptiert, dass es geschehen würde und zu einem Teil ihrer Vergangenheit werden würde. Die Zeit, die sie zurückgedreht hatte – und es waren beinahe zehn Jahre gewesen – war auf ihre Haut geschrieben, in ihr Fleisch und ihre Seele gemeißelt und das Buch Dumbledore zu geben, war der Auslöser für das alles gewesen. Die Paradoxie davon war eigentlich egal.

Sie war von der Flasche Wein leicht angetrunken, als ihre Taschenuhr ertönte. Sie nahm ihre Ausrüstung aus dem Schrank, trank in einem Zug einen Ausnüchterungstrank (ein Zaubertrank, der von dem gleichen Vertreiber entwickelt worden war, der den Aufpäppeltrank erfunden hatte) und lief durch den Flur zum Apparationspunkt.

Dumbledore wartete auf sie alleine in der Küche.

„Sie scheinen keine Schmerzen zu haben", stellte sie fest, wandte einen komplexen, kleinen Trick auf ihre Umhängetasche an – die Tasche war sehr komfortabel, geschmeidiges Leder in einer Übergröße und gewichtslos gemacht – so dass sie sie auf Taschengröße falten konnte, und sie in die hintere Tasche ihrer Bluejeans stecken konnte.

„Ich fürchte, dass ich Sie um etwas Abscheuliches bitte."

 _Er wird mich fragen, ob ich jemanden töte._

Und das tat er und wenn er es nur ein paar Wochen früher gefragt hätte, hätte sie ihm nie den Terminkalender gegeben. Verfluchte Paradoxe.

Sie kehrte zu ihrer Wohnung zurück und kleidete sich mit Bedacht. Ihre Drachenhautstiefel, ein schlichtes weißes Baumwolltanktop, Lederstreifen, die sie sich um ihre Hände und Handgelenke wickelte und eine Drachenhautweste. Sie hatte ein merkwürdiges Gespür vom Zaubererstil in den letzten paar Jahren entwickelt – um sich an das Leben in Roben anzupassen, benötigte man Gegenstände, wie die Umhängetasche und Nippes, welcher ins Haar eingeflochten wurde – von dem sie sich jetzt etwas entfernte. Sie trug bloß die schützende Montur. Ihr Zauberstab und ein kleines Messer steckten in einer Scheide an ihrem linken Unterarm.

Dumbledore hatte ihr einen Namen und eine Adresse auf einem Pergamentstück gegeben. Wendell (der Name ihres Vaters, erinnerte sie eine gehässige Nische ihres Gehirns) West. Er lebte in Bath. Er war kein Todesser, aber er war ein wichtiger Geldgeber und eine laute Stimme unter denen, die Unwahrheiten über Dumbledore und Harry verbreiteten.

Er wohnte allein in einem üppigen Herrenhaus, was von altem Reichtum zeugte und von Schutzzaubern gesichert war, die seit Jahrzehnten nicht gepflegt worden waren. Es war eine Angelegenheit von Minuten, bis sie durch sie durch war. Die alten Zaubersprüche dachten, dass sie ein Mitglied des Haushalts und somit uninteressant war. Mr. West war in seinem Büro eingeschlafen; sie beschwor Seile herauf und fesselte ihn auf seinem Stuhl.

„ _Legilimens._ "

Ein einst stolzes Herrenhaus, war zur dunklen Ruine mit Staub in allen Ecken, verfallen. Massen an Todessern in ihren typischen Roben und Masken standen in einem muffigen Wohnzimmer stramm. Voldemorts schlangenartiges Gesicht war angespannt, als er jene befragte, die spät zurückgekehrt waren, einem nach dem anderen und verschonte diesen oder tötete jenen. Mr. West übergab lächelnd Taschen über Taschen voller Galleonen. Mr. West, der um die Erlaubnis flehte, das Mal tragen zu dürfen und es ihm jedesmal verwehrt wurde, dennoch brachte er immer mehr Geld mit und hoffte, dass es ihm _dieses Mal_ erlaubt werden würde, richtig beizutreten.

Die Erinnerungen huschten schneller und schneller vorbei. Mr. West war neu bei der Sache am Ende der letzten Herrschaft gewesen; dieses Mal versuchte er sich seinen Eintritt zu erkaufen. Aber man konnte ihm nicht trauen. Er hatte einen Onkel, der ein Squib war und der einen Muggel geheiratet hatte. Außerdem war er ziemlich begriffsstutzig oder ihm fehlte zumindest der Verstand, um zu sehen, wie er manipuliert und getäuscht wurde. Voldemort nahm ihn total aus und danach würde er zum Sündenbock für etwas gemacht werden.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und trennte seine Gedanken von ihren. Er rang erleichtert nach Luft und beinahe wäre sie vor Mitgefühl zusammengezuckt. Dumbledore hatte oft versucht ihre Gedanken zu lesen, seit sie ihm den Terminkalender übergeben hatte. Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt sie dabei zu verletzen, aber er war auch nicht besonders behutsam gewesen; er wollte die Informationen, von denen sie versprochen hatte, sie sie ihm nicht zu geben. (Es war eine komplizierte Situation.)

Sie benutzte das Messer, um ihn zu töten und durchschnitt seine Kehle in einer einzigen glatten Bewegung. Sie spürte es, wie sie alle Tode, die sie in den Kämpfen verursacht hatte, gespürt hatte. Es _tat weh._ Sie konnte spüren, wie die Magie und die Seele ihn verließen. Sie nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um darüber zu trauern, um um sie selbst zu trauern. Sie fragte sich, ob Dumbledore irgendeine Idee von dem hatte, was er von ihr verlangte, wenn er ihr das Pergamentstück gab. Aber sie würde ihn niemals danach fragen; sie hatte ein schreckliches, kriechendes, juckendes, schmerzendes Gefühl, dass er genau wusste, was er von ihr verlangte.

Als das Blut aufhörte aus seinem Hals zu laufen, stand Hermine auf und steckte das Messer zurück an seinen Platz. Eine schnelle Durchsuchung des Herrenhauses förderte keine brauchbaren Gegenstände, ob dunkel oder anderweitig, zu Tage. Er hatte eine schöne Schreibfedernsammlung, aber sie wusste es besser, um nicht mit Trophäensammeln anzufangen. Es gab nichts Brauchbares für den Orden, also würde sie alles zurücklassen. Sie ließ sogar das Gold in der untersten linken Schreibtischschublade zurück, wo er es für das nächste Treffen mit seinem Dunklen Lord versteckt hatte.

Sie begann mit dem Körper. Sie beschwor das Dämonsfeuer herauf und sah dabei zu, wie alles in dunkler Asche verschwand. Zuerst der Zauberer, dann sein Stuhl und dann sein Schreibtisch. Raum für Raum. Flur für Flur. Und dann stand sie draußen auf dem Rasen und das Haus zerbröckelte zu Staub genauso, wie es Remy Birds viel kleineres Haus in Spanien getan hatte. Und dann war es Zeit, das Dämonsfeuer zurückzurufen. Das war der schwerste Teil daran, mit den verfluchten Flammen zu arbeiten, aber sie hatte Erfahrung.

Als sie ging, war das Herrenhaus nichts weiter als dunkle Erde, die leise im Zentrum der übermäßig grünen Rasenflächen rauchte. Die Auroren würden innerhalb einer Stunde vor Ort sein. Da die Stufe der Schwarzen Magie so lange aufrecht erhalten war, würde ein Alarm durch die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung tönen.

Sie ging zurück zu ihrer Wohnung und nahm eine sehr lange Dusche, während der sie sich so sehr schrubbte, bis es wehtat. Danach stieg sie aus der Dusche und verwandelte sich wieder langsam in Sam Barnes. Sie hatte eine dunkelblaue Rabenfeder unter ihrem Haar an ihrem Hinterkopf und die Federspitze kitzelte ihr Genick und ragte aus dem Kragen ihrer Robe. Sie flocht ihr Haarbüschel über ihrem linken Ohr und über ihre linke Schulter und band es mit einem Stück farbiger Schnur zusammen, an dem ein silberner Muggelanhänger in Form eines Halbmonds befestigt war. Sie hatte rechts neben ihrem Scheitel eine Strähne mit kleinen Perlen in allen möglichen Farben versehen. Wenn das Haar erst einmal getrocknet war, würde es voller wilder Locken sein und diese kleinen Feinheiten würden sie mehr exotisch aussehen lassen. So als wären ihre wilden Haare eine Möglichkeit statt einer Plage gewesen.

Sie trug eine weite, schlichte, pfirsich-lachsfarbene Robe aus Alexandria. Vorne war sie offen und sie besaß weite Ärmel. Sie trug ein cremefarbenes Tank Top mit einem quadratischen Ausschnitt, khakifarbene Shorts und Sandaletten darunter. In Ägypten hätte sie den Schal, der hauchdünn und blaugrün war, über ihrem Kopf gehabt, stattdessen hing er ihr locker um den Hals, um die Spitze ihrer Nabe vor der Mysteriumsabteilung zu verstecken.

Als sie sich fertig angezogen hatte wurde ihr klar, dass sie nirgendwo hingehen konnte. Dumbledore würde den Grimmauld Platz vor Stunden verlassen haben, während sie sich einen Weg durch die armseligen Schutzzauber von West geschlagen hatte. Sie konnte nicht zu ihm nach Hogwarts gehen, nicht zuletzt weil es nach drei Uhr Nachts war. Sie konnte ihm nicht schreiben. Erstens, weil sie keine Eule hatte, die die Nachricht überbringen konnte und zweitens, weil sie ihren ureigenen belastenden Beweis schaffen würde, nachdem sie so sorgfältig den Rest davon verbrannt hatte.

Seufzend und wünschend, dass sie den Tag in seiner Gesamtheit löschen konnte, öffnete Hermine eine weitere Weinflasche und sah dem Sonnenaufgang zu.

Im August gab es ein weiteres Treffen. Der Tisch war durch Bänke und Stühle, die in einem Dachboden oder Gästezimmer gefunden worden waren, vergrößert worden, um den größten Teil der Küche zu füllen. Hermine traf spät ein – sie wollte nicht mit Freunden reden, die dachten, dass sie eine Fremde war – und landete wieder am Feuer. Kurz darauf schloss sich Professor Snape, der sie ignorierte, ihr an.

Der merkwürdigste Moment war es gewesen, hinter den Weasleys, ihrem jüngeren Ich und Harry vorbeizugehen, die am Treppengeländer standen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie den geheimnisvollen Hexen und Zauberern des Orden des Phönix beim Versammeln zugesehen hatten. Sie erinnerte sich an die kleine Hexe mit den Perlen und geflochtenen Zöpfen in ihrer Haarmasse und wünschte sich, dass sie eines Tages einmal in der Lage dazu sein würde, ihre ungebändigten Haare genauso tragen zu können.

Oh, diese Ironie.

Hermine konzentrierte sich wieder und sah zum Tisch. Bekannte Gesichter – Bill und Percy Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks – hatten im Laufe des Sommers die Reihen gefüllt. Da waren aber auch unbekannte Gesichter; diejenigen, die durch das Flohnetzwerk angekommen waren und auch auf diese Weise wieder gingen. Mit Sorgfalt von den Kindern versteckt, die die Tür beobachteten. Sie waren weniger im Vergleich zu den Todessern, aber sie besetzten entscheidende Positionen und brachten wichtige Begabungen gewissermaßen mit an den Tisch.

Die Themen der Diskussionen bei den Treffen waren zum großen Teil die Mysteriumsabteilung und die Halle der Prophezeiung. Änderungen der Wache, die Klugheit, die Prophezeiung dort zu lassen, wo sie war und, was Voldemort in Hinblick auf die Prophezeiung tun würde. Sie wollte sie anschreien, dass das nicht wichtig war, denn in einem Jahr wäre sie sowieso zerbrochen und einer von ihnen würde tot sein, aber sie blieb still.

Dumbledore gab Professor Snape und ihr ein Zeichen, dass sie ihm, wenn das Treffen vorbei war aus dem Raum folgen sollten und das taten sie. Sie liefen an Fred und George auf ihrem Weg die Treppe nach oben vorbei und sie behielt ihre Haare sorgsam zwischen ihren Augen und ihrem Gesicht. Dumbledore stellte sich zwischen sie und das erste Schlafzimmer auf ihrer rechten Seite und sie entsann sich, dass das das Zimmer gewesen war, welches sie sich mit Ginny geteilt hatte.

Die Bibliothek war muffig, voller launenhafter Bücher und feuchten Vorhängen, aber die Stühle waren nicht unbequem. Sie waren in einem verblassten Slytheringrün und die Polsterung war klumpig geworden, aber sie waren immer noch ein Stückchen besser, als am Kamin in der Küche zu stehen. Der Schulleiter setzte sich mit einem zufriedenen Blick in den Stuhl, der am nächsten zum leeren Kamin stand. Professor Snape setzte sich in den gegenüberstehen Stuhl, weshalb Hermine nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich verlegen in die Mitte des Sofas zu hocken.

„Ich meine, wir sollten mit einer angemessenen Vorstellung beginnen", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte sie wohlwollend an. Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, bemerkte dass sie Professor Snape nachahmte, hörte damit auf und warf dem Professor einen nervösen Blick zu. Er schien zu beschäftigt damit zu sein, Dumbledore nicht völlig spöttisch grinsend anzusehen, um sie zu bemerken.

„Wie sie bereits wissen, Miss Barnes, ist Professor Snape unser Spion. Von daher ist es wahrscheinlich, dass er derjenige sein wird, um den sie sich am Meisten kümmern werden. Severus, das ist Samantha Barnes, unsere Heilerin."

Professor Snape musterte sie kritisch, sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Sie bekam den Eindruck, dass sie in seinen Augen nicht ausreichend war. Er hatte sie immer so angesehen, also bemühte sie sich nicht darauf zu reagieren. „Miss Barnes", sagte er nach einer zu langen Pause, um noch höflich zu sein, und nickte ihr sehr schwach zu.

„Professor", antwortete sie und drehte sich dem Schulleiter zu, behielt ihn aber mit einem achtsamen Blick aus ihrem Augenwinkel im Auge. Er sah genauso aus, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Blass wie ein Fischbauch und eingehüllt in schwarze Wolle. Die Wahl des Gehrocks und den Hosen, zeigten die Muggelerziehung, genauso wie es ihr Hang dazu, Bluejeans unter ihren Roben zu tragen tat; das war ihr vorher nicht klar gewesen, aber es änderte auch kaum etwas. Aus der Sicht einer Heilerin konnte sie sehen, dass er übermüdet und gestresst war und ein paar herzhafte Mahlzeiten brauchte. Seine Hände zitterten kurz, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine Nachwehe des Cruciatus-Fluches oder etwas anderes war. Sicher nicht die Nerven.

„Ich denke, dass ich sie beide sich besser kennenlernen lassen werde. Sie werden sehr eng zusammenarbeiten – ich nehme an, dass Sie unserem Severus, bevor der Sommer vorbei ist, beim Brauen helfen werden, meine Liebe. Es könnte eine gute Idee sein, wenn Sie ihm Zutritt zu Ihrer Wohnung verschaffen, denke ich."

Hermine nickte. Professor Snape mochte Black nicht und Black mochte ihn nicht; es würde beides, Unbehaglichkeit und Feindseligkeit, beseitigen, wenn sie die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten eingrenzen könnte. Der Professor würde es besonders nicht begrüßen, wenn er verwundet in Blacks Küche warten müsste.

„Ich werde Sie beide nächsten Dienstag sehen."

Sie murmelten ihre Verabschiedungen und Hermine stellte fest, dass sie nervös war. Das war Severus Snape, der Meister der Zaubertränke, der Todesser, der Spion. Sie hatte nicht Angst, dass er sie verletzten würde. Sie war nervös, dass er bemerken würde, wer sie war, da er ein Spion war. Sie war sehr vorsichtig gewesen, damit das bis jetzt noch nicht passierte und besonders, wenn sie mit Leuten in Kontakt kam, die sie oft oder fast regelmäßig sah. Sie machte noch mehr Perlen in ihr Haar, belegte es mit noch mehr Zaubern und begann ihren Lidstrich dicker zu malen, damit es den Anschein erweckte, dass sie eine andere Augenform hatte.

„Also. Miss Barnes. Oder ist es Heilerin Barnes?"

„Einfach Sam", berichtigte sie. „Die meisten nennen mich Sam. Und nein, definitiv nicht ‚Heilerin'. Ich war nie als Heilerin angestellt."

„Was tun Sie dann als Heilerin für den Orden?", fuhr er sie an. Sie wollte ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwerfen oder mit den Augen rollen, aber sie änderte ihr Vorhaben. Sie warf ihm einen liebenswürdigen, geduldigen Blick zu und hoffte, dass es ihm auf die Nerven gehen würde.

„Mir wurden einige Anstellungen als Heilerin angeboten und nicht zuletzt vom St. Mungo."

„Waren Sie zu gut für sie?" Sie merkte, dass er Überheblichkeit anstrebte. Sie lächelte, weshalb er ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Der ganze Zweck hinter meiner Ausbildung als Heilerin war es, dem Orden zu nutzen. Wenn ich einen Job als Heilerin im St. Mungos – oder übrigens irgendwo anders – annehmen würde, würde die Arbeitszeit schnell meine Nützlichkeit verhindern. Und da gibt es gewisse Vereinbarungen in dem Vertrag mit dem St. Mungo, die meine – unterstützenden Dienste – für die Widerstandskämpfer behindern würden. Also arbeite ich stattdessen in einer Apotheke; da habe ich nämlich vorhersehbare Arbeitszeiten. Somit habe ich viel Zeit, um im Hauptquartier für die Treffen zu sein und mich um jegliche Notlage zu kümmern, die eintritt und ähnliches."

Bislang war sie einmal gerufen worden, um Fred wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, nachdem er bei dem Versuch zersplintert war, aus der Küche mit einer Kuchenplatte zu apparieren, die er nicht haben sollte, aber das war es auch schon.

* * *

Sie war schwer zu lesen. Ja, da war ein Moment der Panik gewesen, als der Schulleiter gegangen war und sie sich selbst alleine mit ihm, dem Todesser in ihrer Mitte, fand, aber dann war sie einfach nur… ruhig. Beinahe angenehm.

 _Sie hat einen verdammt guten Umgang mit Kranken._

Sie redeten. Er fragte sie nach der Apotheke und dem Brauen und versuchte zu entscheiden, wie verärgert er über seinen Arbeitgeber dafür sein sollte, dass er ihm eine Assistentin gegeben hatte. Sie fragte ihn nach seiner medizinischen Vergangenheit und ob er irgendwelche Allergien hatte. Es war ein sehr seltsames Gespräch.

Ihre Wohnung befand sich im Muggelteil von Edinburgh und die Schutzzauber waren absurd. Wenn es nicht die magischen Feinheiten gegeben hätte, die auf den Schöpfer deuteten, hätte er gedacht, dass Dumbledore sie für sie angebracht hätte. Er änderte seine Meinung über sie, wenngleich das nicht viel aussagte. Sie war immer noch eine Unbekannte.

„Das ist dann für Sie", sagte sie und reichte ihm einen einfachen Schlüssel. Einer von diesen kleinen, modernen für Muggelschlösser. „Er wird sie durch die Schutzzauber _und_ die Tür lassen."

Die Art wie sie frech lachte, als er ihn entgegennahm, ließ ihn glauben, dass sie mit ihm flirtete, aber die Zurückhaltung in ihren dunklen Augen wiesen auf etwas anderes hin.

Er sah sie am nächsten Tag in der Winkelgasse. Er war bei Gringotts gewesen, um sich abzuholen, was er für die nächsten Monate brauchte, bevor alles von Schülern wimmelte, die die Dinge kauften, die sie für den Schuljahresbeginn benötigten. Er hatte die Bank verlassen, lief gerade die Treppe hinunter und da war sie. Sie verließ Flourish und Blotts, stopfte ein Paar dicke Wälzer in die Umhängetasche, die sie immer bei sich hatte (und in die sie gar nicht hätten hineinpassen können, dennoch taten sie es, ohne das Leder auszubeulen) und machte sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Er sah zu, wie sie davonlief und wie sie in der Menschenmenge verschwand. Sie war angespannt, obwohl sie nicht wirklich so aussah. Sie strahlte eine Art von Abneigung gegen Aufmerksamkeit aus, die er für sich selbst vor Jahren vervollkommnet hatte. Sie sah schon ansprechbar aus, dennoch traute sich niemand.

 _Sie ist spitz und zackig mit einem ausgehärteten Zentrum_ , dachte er und verglich seine Beobachtungen mit denen, die er vorige Nacht gemacht hatte, als sie geredet hatten. _Was auch immer sie durchgemacht hat, es hat sie hart gemacht._ _Welche_ _zerbrechliche Stücke ihr von der Verhärtung auch immer geblieben waren, sie waren an den Kanten abgebrochen und hatten dieses scharfe, verhärtete Ding zurückgelassen. Sie war einmal weich_ _gewesen_ _. Das konnte man an ihr_ _e_ _m wütend machenden Umgang mit Kranken erkennen._

 _Sie ist eine Waffe._

 _Nein, das kann sie nicht sein. Sie ist eine Heilerin._

… _Wo zur Hölle hat Dumbledore diese Hexe gefunden?_

* * *

 **AN: Es tut mir Leid für diese umfangreiche Exposition … ihr musstet in die Geschichte hineinkommen. Aber jetzt können wir richtig einsteigen.**

 **Macht's gut!**

– **M**


	4. Kapitel drei

Es war Freitag und das bedeutete, dass er zwei Tage für sich hatte. Oh, er musste während seiner Sprechzeit am Samstag in seinem Büro sitzen, aber niemand traute sich in sein Büro, selbst während seinen Sprechzeiten, ohne einen Termin. Er hatte keine Termine für das Wochenende. Und er hatte Samstagnacht die späte Patrouille.

Er nickte Dumbledore nach dem Abendessen zu, wissend dass der alte Zauberer es verstehen würde. Severus warf seine Lehrerroben in sein Wohnzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg aus dem Schloss durch einen der Geheimgänge, die Dumbledore erschaffen hatte, damit er Voldemorts Ruf nachgehen konnte.

Severus lief ohne Eile über die Gründe. Es gab keinen Grund, sich zu beeilen, um am Grimmauld Platz anzukommen. Er konnte den Wolfsbanntrank nicht im Schloss brauen. Nicht, wenn die Kröte in der Nähe war, um Fragen zu stellen, und deshalb ging er jeden Monat eine Woche vor dem Vollmond zum Grimmauld Platz. Es war nicht wichtig, an welchem Tag der Woche er gebraut wurde, solange es nicht mehr als sieben Tage bis zum Aufstieg des Vollmondes waren.

Er apparierte mit geübter Leichtigkeit zur ersten Stufe vom Grimmauld Platz. Seine Sachen zum Brauen von Zaubertränken waren im Keller aufgebaut, einem schlichten Raum mit weißgetünchten Backsteinwänden und -fußboden, ein paar einfachen Regalen und einem stabilen Tisch. Er hatte ihn sofort erobert, die Spinnenweben entfernt und Dumbledore dazu gebracht, dass er Black dazu brachte, dem Hauselfen das Betreten des Kellers zu verbieten. Er war der Einzige, der jemals nach dort unten ging. Oder er dachte, dass es so war. Er hatte die Hexe Barnes vergessen.

Aber … das war nicht die Hexe Barnes.

Er erkannte sie nicht sofort. Sie war schlank, aber nicht besonders groß und hatte schöne Kurven. Er konnte erkennen, dass sie viel Haar hatte, dessen Farbe viele Brauntöne beinhaltete, aber es war in einen festen geflochtenen Zopf zurückgebunden und mit dem gleichen Fett bestrichen, welches er auch verwendete, wenn er braute, um seine Haare davon abzuhalten, in seine Arbeit zu fallen oder von den Dämpfen beschädigt zu werden.

Er wartete, bis sie die Flamme unter dem Kessel verkleinert hatte, um es köcheln zu lassen und räusperte sich dann. Sie zuckte nicht zusammen, sie drehte sich lediglich um und sah ihn an. Er blickte sie aus schmalen Augen zurück an.

Sie trug die übliche Schutzkleidung – eine robuste Schürze, Drachenhautstiefel und -handschuhe, die mit Schnallen und winzigen Knöpfen ihren Händen und Handgelenken angepasst waren. Muggel Bluejeans, die ausgeblichen, jedoch nicht zerrissen waren, ein robustes Flanellhemd; alles gute Kleidung, um in einem Keller zu Brauen.

„Hallo Professor", sagte sie und sein Blick sprang zu ihrem Gesicht. Es war ohne Zweifel Granger, aber das konnte nicht sein… Sie hatte diesen Morgen Zaubertränke gehabt. Ein kleines Ding mit Kniestrümpfen, das auf ihrem Platz den Vortrag überflog und mit der Hand wedelte, um zu beweisen, dass sie den ihnen zugeteilten Text (und auch die Quellen, auf die in den Fußnoten hingewiesen wurde) gelesen hatte. Das war nicht dieser Teenager. Das war eine Frau, die wahrscheinlich im gleichen Jahrzehnt wie er war. Immer noch jung für Zaubererverhältnisse, aber deutlich älter, als sie eigentlich sein sollte. Sie hatte keine Falten im Gesicht, aber sie sah trotzdem älter aus. Es waren die Augen.

„Miss Granger?" Er konnte nicht anders, als es als Frage zu formulieren.

„Ah, ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie lange Sie brauchen würden", sagte sie und klang gleichgültig. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und verband die Punkte.

„Samantha Barnes auch."

„Natürlich."

Sie hatte die Perlen aus ihrem Haar genommen. Seltsam, dass so ein kleines Detail ihn durcheinanderbringen konnte. Oder vielleicht war es ihre Art zu Brauen gewesen; er war schon zu lange Zaubertränkelehrer gewesen, um nicht zu bemerken, wie sie den Rührstab hielt, während sie die Wartezeit zählte.

„Ich nehme an, dass der Schulleiter Ihnen nicht gesagt hat, dass sich um den Wolfsbanntrank gekümmert wird?", fragte sie, obwohl seine Anwesenheit diese Frage hätte rhetorisch machen sollen.

„Nein."

„Ich werde Ihnen nächstes Mal eine Eule schicken. Sie hätten einen richtigen Freitagabend haben können."

„Einen richtigen Freitagabend? Ich arbeite in einem Internat."

„Und?"

Sie ließen den Trank köcheln – es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis man sich ihm wieder zuwenden musste – und gingen die Treppe hoch in die Küche. Sie legte langsam die Schutzkleidung für das Brauen ab, warf die schwere Schürze über einen der Stühle, bevor sie sich setzte und begann, die Handschuhe zu lösen. Es war seltsam, sie so zu sehen, ganz zu schweigen von der Merkwürdigkeit, überlappende Eindrücke von Samantha Barnes und Hermine Granger zu haben. Sie war ruhig und selbstbewusst, während er sie ansah. Sie war immer, wenn sie wusste, dass er ihr im Unterricht Beachtung schenkte sehr zappelig. Trotzdem hatte Samantha Barnes diese äußerliche Ruhe ausgestrahlt. Es hatte ihn wütend gemacht, als jede seiner bohrenden Fragen oder Unhöflichkeit einfach mit einem belustigten Lächeln beantwortet worden waren.

„Eine richtige Freitagnacht in Hogwarts schließt ein, die Korridore zu patrouillieren und vielleicht ein Schlückchen im Lehrerzimmer."

„Das hört sich nicht schrecklich an."

„Das ist es, wenn Dolores Umbridge im Lehrerzimmer ist."

„Das… wäre schrecklich."

„Sie haben keine Ahnung."

„Oh, ich habe etwas Ahnung."

Er sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und warf den Handschuh, den sie ausgezogen hatte zu dem Stuhl, auf dem schon die Schürze lag, und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem zweiten Handschuh zu.

„Ich nehme an, dass der Schulleiter denkt, er sei hinterlistig, indem er Ihnen nicht gesagt hat, dass ich heute Abend nichts vorhatte und mich freiwillig gemeldet habe, um zu Brauen."

Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie den anderen Handschuh auszog und bemerkte etliche kleine Narben auf ihren Händen, die er noch nicht kannte. Zum größten Teil waren es die Schnitte und Verbrennungen, die bei denen, die mit Zaubertrankzutaten oft arbeiteten und oft brauten, üblich waren. Der Rest von ihr war gut verdeckt, weshalb er nicht erkennen konnte, ob da noch mehr waren, aber etwas in ihrer Haltung, besonders als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie die Winkelgasse entlang gelaufen war, sagte ihm, dass da mehr sein würden. Da war etwas in ihrer Ausstrahlung – und er konnte nicht sagen, ob es der Klang ihrer Magie war oder etwas anderes – was auf Kampfnarben hinwies.

„Ich denke, er bevorzugt die Bezeichnung ‚darüber hinwegsehen'", sagte Severus im Plauderton, einfach um zu sehen, wie sie reagierte. Sie schmunzelte, und blickte ihm kurz in die Augen, bevor sie sich wieder dem Handschuh zuwandte. Interessant.

Als er das erste Mal von der Seite des Dunklen Lords zurückgekehrt war, nachdem er zum Haus der Riddles gegangen war und halb gehofft hatte, dass er sofort getötet werden würde, war er direkt zu Poppy gegangen. Das Einzige, was sie ihm hatte geben können war das Entspannungsmittel für die Muskeln gegen das Zittern gewesen, aber sie hatte ihm auch Tee gegeben. Sie hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt und ihm keine Fragen gestellt. Sie war für ihn da gewesen, seit er elf war, hatte ihn nach den Sommern zuhause bei seinem verhassten Vater oder nach Auseinandersetzungen mit den Herumtreibern verarztet.

„Ich werde voraussichtlich tot sein, bevor das Jahr vorbei ist", hatte er ihr erzählt. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, hatte ihn nicht gefragt, wo er gewesen war. (Sie wusste es wahrscheinlich sowieso.) Sie hatte ihm einfach nur eine Hand auf seine gelegt und hatte bei ihm gesessen. Sie hatte nicht gefragt, wer den Cruciatus-Fluch an ihm angewandt hatte oder wo seine Loyalitäten lagen. Sie hatte ihm einfach den Trank gegeben, ihn dazu gebracht sich eine Weile hinzusetzten, während der Tee zog und ihm von dem Artikel über Griselkrätze erzählt, den sie vor kurzem gelesen hatte.

Der Schulleiter hatte ihn dort vorgefunden, wie er in ihrem Büro saß, Tee trank und versuchte nicht zu zittern. Im Nachhinein fragte sich Severus, ob er manipuliert worden war, indem er von vermeintlichen Bündnissen oder Freundschaften weggeleitet wurde. Es gab keinen Kontakt mit den Leuten, die er leiden konnte, außer Dumbledore genehmigte es, sogar bei Poppy. So war es immer gewesen. Diese Hermine Granger, die _nicht_ Hermine Granger war, war eine sonderbare Entscheidung für eine bewilligte Partie.

Er starrte sie wütend an, aber sie ignorierte es. Es war irritierend.

Nach einer Weile des einander Anstarrens, stand sie auf, und begann Tee zu machen. Er sah ihr zu und versuchte, sie richtig zu lesen. Granger war jung, aber kompetent. Sie hatte als sie dreizehn Jahre alt war den Vielsaft-Trank gebraut und die einzige Sache, die schiefgelaufen war, war das Katzenhaar gewesen; das war beeindruckend. Sie war talentiert, aber sie war nicht… das. Das war nicht die leseversessene Frau; das war eine Peitschenschnur, die eng gespannt war, bereit auf das Ziel zu schnellen (was auch immer es war). Er konnte nicht sagen, warum es so war. Nicht ohne mehr Informationen. Sie war schwer zu lesen.

Er erinnerte sich an seine Gedanken, als sie in der Winkelgasse außer Sichtweite gelaufen war, und er gedacht hatte, dass sie eine Waffe war. Der verhärtete Splitter, der zurückgeblieben war, nachdem die brüchigen Teile abgebrochen waren. _Sie war wahrhaftig schwer zu lesen._

Das Schweigen baute sich immer weiter auf, bis sie die zwei Teetassen herüberbrachte. Er fragte sich, woher sie wusste, dass er Zucker nahm, aber er machte sich eine Notiz, daran zu denken, dass sie ihren Tee ohne Zucker trank.

„Sie haben folglich wieder einen Zeitumkehrer?", fragte er schließlich. Er hatte es schon beim ersten Mal nicht gutgeheißen und er dachte, dass er es auch dieses Mal nicht guthieß. Wie lange war das schon gegangen? Wie viele Jahre hatte sie hinzugefügt? Was zur Hölle hatte der alte Mann vor?

„Natürlich", sagte sie, aber ihrer Stimme fehlte eine gewisse Selbstgefälligkeit, die er von einer Gryffindor mit einem solchen Geheimnis erwartet hatte. Genau genommen, sprach sie fast ohne Betonung, als wäre es ihr nicht mehr wichtig. Das war logisch, nahm er an, wenn sie Jahre zu ihrem Alter hinzugefügt hatte; selbst Zeitreisen wären nach ein paar Jahren damit Schnee von gestern.

„Und…?"

„Wie lange haben Sie Zeit?" Sie grinste wieder und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er zurückgrinste; sie war… eine Frau. Und er mochte Frauen.

Er hatte Samantha Barnes nicht gemocht. Die Perlen und Anhänger in ihrem Haar waren albern und ablenkend gewesen. Und sie hatte keine Vorgeschichte, keine Tiefe; sie war ein Gesicht während der Treffen gewesen oder ein Zauberstab, der irgendwo in Edinburgh darauf wartete, ihn zu heilen. Allerdings mochte er diese Hermine Granger.

 _Sehr merkwürdig._

„Ich werde im Schloss nicht bis nach dem Mittagsessen morgen zurückerwartet."

„Wir werden mehr Tee brauchen", sagte sie und schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab. Sie rief auch den Brandy herbei, schenkte sich eine großzügige Menge in ihre Tasse ein und überließ ihm die Flasche. Nach einem Moment, goss er ein bisschen davon in seinen Tee, aber nicht viel.

Alkohol war nie eins von Severus Lastern gewesen; es war die Sünde seines Vaters gewesen.

„Nun?"

„Viel von dem Grund, weshalb ich zurück geschickt wurde, ist noch nicht passiert", sagte sie. Sie blickte auf ihre Hände herunter und er sah, dass ihre linke Hand schrecklich vernarbt war. Nicht nur Unfälle beim Brauen, sondern weiße Linien, die an jedem Knochen in ihrer Hand entlang liefen und einen scharfen Kontrast zu ihrer Haut bildeten. Einige verliefen parallel zueinander, als wenn derselbe Schnitt gemacht wurde, nachdem der erste geschlossen worden war.

 _Legilimens_ , probierte er nonverbal, aber er stellte fest, dass ihr Geist in neblige Wolken gehüllt war. Er konnte Fetzen von Bildern, Erinnerungen, sehen, aber sie wurden in den Tröpfchen des Nebels gebrochen und es war unmöglich sie zu interpretieren. Große, dunkle Gestalten zeichneten sich im Nebel ab, aber er konnte sie nie ganz finden. Sie war sehr gut.

Als er mit seinen Versuchen aufhörte, bemerkte er, dass sie belustigt war. Er stellte fest, dass er zwischen Verlegenheit und Gereiztheit gefangen war. Gründlich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, tat er so, als wenn nichts passiert wäre, und nach einem Moment fuhr sie fort.

„Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass ich zum ersten Mal kurz vor Silvester nächsten Jahres zurückgereist bin. Ich bin zum Beginn des Sommers zurückgereist und habe bei Minerva gewohnt. Sie unterrichtete mich privat für die U.T.Z.s. Dann bin ich zum selben Zeitpunkt zurückgesprungen und habe den Sommer im Raum der Wünsche in Hogwarts verbracht." Sie legte eine Pause ein, um an ihrem Tee zu nippen und runzelte die Stirn. „Dumbledore unterrichtete mich damals. Er lehrte mich Okklumentik und Legilimentik zwischen Wiederholungen. Ich machte meine U.T.Z. Prüfung am Ende des Sommers mit den damaligen Schülern des siebten Schuljahrs, die mit ihren Punktzahlen unzufrieden waren."

„Wie haben Sie abgeschnitten?" Das war die nächste höfliche Frage, oder?

„Ganz wie vorhergesehen", sagte sie. Es war beinahe beunruhigend sie so gleichgültig über die Prüfungen reden zu hören; sie hatte sich so lange, wie sie von ihnen wusste, auf sie vorbereitet. Gegenwärtig befand sich eine jüngere Ausgabe von ihr in Hogwarts, die mit farbcodierten Stundenplänen für ihre Z.A.G.s herumrannte. „In neun von ihnen. Ohnegleichen in allen außer in Geschichte der Zauberei."

Er schmunzelte und goss sich eine weitere Tasse ein. Wenn sie nur gelernt hatte und keinen Potter und Weasley gehabt hatte, denen sie in den Ohren liegen musste, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie gut abgeschnitten hatte. „Wie haben Sie neun fertiggebracht?" Nun, da er darüber nachdachte, hatte sie sich nur für acht U.T.Z.s entschieden.

„Ich habe mich in die Prüfung von Muggelkunde einfach, weil ich es konnte, hineingesetzt." Sie verdrehte wegen sich selbst die Augen, was ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Sie blickte ihn überrascht wegen seines Lächelns an, aber nur für einen Moment, bis der Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihrer höflichen Fassade verschwand.

Er wollte fragen, was mit ihrer Hand passiert war, aber er dachte sich, dass es keine gute Idee wäre.

„Ich war für eine Weile in Frankreich. In der Bibliothek von Alexandria verbrachte ich zwei Rückreisen. Ich mochte diese größtenteils. Und ich war für eine Weile in Spanien. Dort gefiel es mir nicht." Ein dunkler Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht und die vernarbte Hand verkrampfte sich zur Faust.

„Was haben Sie studiert?" Er wollte insbesondere wissen, was sie in Spanien studiert hatte.

„Ich habe eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin gemacht und das St. Mungo hat mir einen Job angeboten." Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihren Zopf und er sah, wie sie sich dazu ermahnte, ihre Faust zu öffnen. „Runen habe ich auch studiert. Ich habe genug beschissene Arithmantik gelernt, um einen meinen Meistertitel zu machen, wenn ich an der Beurteilung teilnehmen würde." Sie rollte mit den Augen. Er versuchte durch diese Ausdrucksweise nicht zusammenzuschrecken, aber das war _Hermine Granger._ „Ich habe viel Zeit in Alexandria mit Recherchen verbracht, viele verschiedene Sachen, die meisten von ihnen waren mehr oder weniger unerfreulich - Fluchbrechen, altmodisches Zeug." Sie bewegte ihre Hand wieder, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie ansah. Resigniert sagte sie: „Er schickte mich zu Remy nach Spanien. Kannten Sie Remy?"

„Remy Bird?"

„Ja."

„Das tue ich, tat ich. Ist er tot?"

Sie zog eine wunderschöne silberne Taschenuhr aus ihrer Tasche. In den Deckel war ein verschnörkeltes Wirbelmuster eingraviert, dass die ansonsten gewöhnlich aussehende Taschenuhr irgendwie feminin aussehen ließ. Die Taschenuhr musste neben der Zeit auch das Datum anzeigen, denn sie schmunzelte, nachdem sie darauf gesehen hatte. „Mein Fehler. Ihm bleiben noch ein paar Tage."

Severus sah sie an. Remy Bird war kein freundlicher Mann. Offiziell war er ein Fluchbrecher, und ein sehr guter, aber zu seinen Lebzeiten genoss er die dunklen Künste. Er wurde dafür aus mindestens drei Ländern verbannt. (Er war gut genug darin, dass sie nie genügend Beweise hatten, um ihn einzusperren.) Er war berüchtigt, Muggelkämpfe zu veranstalten – er sperrte Hexen und Zauberer in Käfige und ließ sie hungern, dann brachte er sie dazu, wie Muggel zu kämpfen, meistens bis zum Tod. Es war ein Zeitvertreib. Die Kämpfe zogen Zuschauer an; er hatte selbst einige besucht, als er damals das Dunkle Mal bekommen hatte und ihm hatte sich der Magen umgedreht. Leute schlossen Wetten auf die Kämpfe ab, versammelten sich um die Käfige und schrien ihren auserkorenen Gladiator an.

Etwas wurde ihm klar und Severus griff nach ihrer vernarbten Hand und breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus, um sie anzusehen, und die Knochen unter den Schnitten zu befühlen. Ja; da waren sie. Kleine Ausbeulungen an den Knochen, die sich durch ihre ganze Hand zogen und die von vielen durch Zaubersprüche geheilten Brüchen berichten. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie ihre Hand bewegen konnte.

Ihm war beinahe schlecht, als er darüber nachdachte.

„Die–", versuchte er, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, was er dazu sagen oder fragen konnte. „Wie ist das passiert?"

Sie sah weiterhin gleichgültig aus und blickte auf ihre Hand, anstatt ihn anzusehen, während sie sprach.

„Ich war einen Monat bei ihm und lernte von ihm und dann wurde es ihm langweilig, das zu tun, worum Dumbledore ihn gebeten hatte." Sie zitterte vor Anspannung. Er bereute es, dass er sie gefragt hatte, ihm das zu sagen, was er wahrscheinlich auch hätte erraten können. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass sie aufhören sollte, aber er konnte sie nicht unterbrechen. „Dann, eines nachts nach dem Abendessen, zerrte er mich aus der Dusche und steckte mich in einen Käfig. Darin saß ich zwei Tage lang und fragte mich, ob es ein weiteres Training war, aber ich wusste, dass es das nicht war. Dumbledores Methoden konnten hart sein, aber sie waren nicht brutal."

„Der erste Mann gegen den ich gekämpft hatte war zweimal so groß wie ich gewesen. Er war von einem vor kurzem erfolgten Kampf verletzt und das war der einzige Grund, weshalb ich gewonnen hatte. Ich hatte etwas, worauf ich zielen konnte."

Severus konnte es sich vorstellen. Ein Riese von einem Mann, der ein zierliches Mädchen aus seinem Klassenraum umkreiste. Die Kämpfer waren immer nackt; das machte es schlimmer. Der Mann würde seine Größe gegen sie verwendet haben, seine größere Reichweite. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, wenn der Mann von einem Kampf in den Ring zu ihr gekommen war.

„Für jeden Kampf, den ich gewonnen habe, verdiente ich mir eine Mahlzeit und ein Glas mit Wasser. Es gab einen Kampf am Nachmittag und einen nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit. In der Zeit dazwischen war ich in meinem Käfig. Manchmal, alle paar Tage, brachte ein glatzköpfiger Zauberer diesen verkrüppelten kleinen Zauberstab mit, damit ich mich damit selbst heilen konnte; das war der beschissenste Zauberstab, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen habe." Ihre Hand war wieder zu einer Faust geballt und die Narben stachen kraftvoll weiß gegenüber ihrer Haut hervor, obwohl ihre Haut beinahe so blass wie die Narben war. „Ich war zwei Monate lang in den Käfigen, bevor ich die Gelegenheit hatte zu fliehen."

Jetzt breitete sie ihre Hand wieder auf dem Tisch aus. Dieses Mal näher bei ihm, damit er es besser sehen konnte.

„Sie haben mich erwischt. Die Männer, die für Remy gearbeitet hatten." Sie starrte ihm in die Augen und dann nach unten auf ihre Hand. „Sie haben mich zu Remy gebracht und er hat meine Hand mit dem Absatz von seinem Schuh zertrümmert, drückte seine Ferse auf alle meine Finger, dann riss er an ihnen, bis die Gelenke raussprangen." Sie atmete tief ein. „Und dann band er meinen anderen Arm hinter meinem Rücken fest und schickte mich in den Abendkampf."

Sie hatte natürlich gewonnen, sonst wäre sie tot.

„Dann haben sie mich meine Hand mit diesem verkrüppelten Zauberstab heilen lassen." Er sah gebannt dabei zu, wie ihre rechte Hand die Narben auf ihrer linken Hand entlangfuhr und den Weg beschrieb, den der Zauberstab hätte entlangfahren müssen. Knochen für Knochen und Gelenk für Gelenk. „Sie schlitzen meine Hand auf, damit ich besser sehen konnte, was gemacht werden musste. Dann sahen sie mir dabei zu, wie ich es in Ordnung brachte. Zuerst die Knochen in der Handfläche. Danach die längeren Knochen in den Fingern. Die Knöchel hier und dann die Knöchel in den Fingern. Sie kontrollierten die Knochen durch die Schnitte, bevor sie mich meine Hand wieder verschließen ließen."

Sie weinte nicht. Sie erzählte es, als wenn es irgendein trockenes Beispiel in einem Heiltext war, den sie bei ihren Recherchen gefunden hatte. Nicht einmal so, als wäre es jemand anderem passiert, sondern als hätte sie es einmal in einem Buch gelesen. Der Tee in seinem Magen war in Aufruhr.

„Ich versuchte noch einmal zu fliehen, aber–" Sie fuhr die Linien entlang, an denen die Narben parallel waren. „Ich war damals auch nicht erfolgreich."

Sie hatten sie gefoltert. Es war nicht so, dass die Kämpfe, bei denen man hungernde Unschuldige dazu zwang, sich gegenseitig mit ihren bloßen Händen zu töten, keine Folter gewesen waren, aber das ging darüber hinaus.

„Aber Sie haben es ein weiteres Mal probiert."

„Ja", sagte sie und dieses Mal schmunzelte sie. Es war die Art von Miene, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Es ließ ihn an das denken, was sie gesagt hatte. Wie sie monatelang in den Käfigen gewesen war und Leute zwei Mal pro Tag mit ihren Fäusten totgeschlagen hatte. Sie müsste so viele getötet haben, dass diese Anzahl mit der seinen gleichkam, und er hatte jahrelang Zaubertränke für einen Psychopathen gebraut. „Es verging ein weiterer Monat bis zu meiner Gelegenheit und ich ergriff sie. Um ehrlich zu sein, werde ich sie in ungefähr 30 Stunden ergreifen."

Er sah sie an. Seine Augen würden zu weit geöffnet sein und seine Erschütterung, sein Entsetzten verraten.

Irgendwo in Spanien war Hermine Granger in einem Käfig gefangen, während er hier saß und Tee und Brandy mit ihr trank. Oder sie befand sich in dem Stadionring der Muggelkämpfe, was viel wahrscheinlicher war.

„Haben Sie Remy Bird getötet?"

„Ja", sagte sie und sie sah ihm endlich in die Augen. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, während sie sprach, ihre Stimme war frei von Emotionen und Menschlichkeit. „Ich tötete meinen Betreuer nach dem Kampf. Sie dachten, dass ich meinen Schwung nach diesem zweiten Versuch verloren hätte." Sie ballte ihre Hand auf dem Tisch zur Faust, aber er unterbrach den Blickkontakt nicht. Sie begann ihre Erinnerungen an ihn zu senden. Das Erlebnis sickerte durch ihre Okklumentikschilde mit der Intensität ihrer Erinnerung. (Eine häufige Nebenwirkung der Gedankenmagie, wie Okklumentik, war die lebendige Erinnerung; es war nützlich, wenn man sich die Erinnerungen eines Spions in einem Denkarium ansah, aber es war weniger hilfreich, wenn es darum ging schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an den Ecken zu verschleiern.) Er wollte ihr sagen, dass sie aufhören sollte, dass sie es ihm nicht zu erzählen brauchte, sie es nicht wieder durchleben musste, aber er tat es nicht. „Ich stahl seinen Zauberstab und ließ die anderen Kämpfer frei. Sie rannten. Ich benutzte Dämonsfeuer, um das ‚Stadion' und all die Zuschauer zu verbrennen, die immer noch ihre Wetten beglichen."

„Dann apparierte ich zu Remys Haus. Ihm wurde es langweilig mir in den Nachmittagskämpfen zuzusehen, verstehen Sie? Er verdiente viel Geld durch mich, aber nachts noch mehr."

„Er saß an seinem Esstisch. Ich schnitt seine Kehle mit dem Käsedraht auf." Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er ihre Erinnerung daran. Sie war nackt, voller Blut und Blutergüsse und ihr Haar lag verfilzt an ihrem Kopf an. Den überraschten Blick auf Remys attraktivem Gesicht, als seine Kämpferin durch die Küchentür trat. Das Geräusch, was er machte, als Granger den Zauberstab in der Tür fallen ließ und den Käsedraht von der Theke nahm. Überall war Blut. Es war heiß auf ihren Händen und ihrer Brust und tropfte ihren Körper herunter. „Dann ging ich nach oben und sammelte meine Sachen ein. Und dann verbrannte ich sein Haus zu Schutt und Asche."

Die Erinnerung an das Dämonsfeuer traf ihn und er schloss seine Augen, um sie zu vertreiben. Sie stand da auf dem abgeschotteten Rasen. Sie war sauber und angezogen, hielt ihren eigenen Zauberstab zum ersten Mal seit Monaten und entfesselte das verfluchte Feuer. Es hatte so heiß gebrannt, dass das Fensterglas geschmolzen war, noch bevor die Holzrahmen komplett verbrannt waren.

„Das wird am Sonntag sein", sagte sie, nahm ihre Hände vom Tisch und legte sie in ihren Schoß. Die Küche wurde ein paar Grad kälter, als ihre Okklumentikschilde wieder an ihre Plätze zurückkehrten und ihr Gesichtsausdruck zu der Neutralität zurückkehrte, die er vorher gesehen hatte. „Ich hätte fast Lust dazu mir meine eigene Show anzusehen."

Sie war… kalt. Hart. Sie erinnerte ihn an sich selbst und das nicht auf eine gute Art und Weise.

 _Was hat Dumbledore dir angetan, Mädchen?_

„Ich bin kein Mädchen, Professor Snape", sagte sie und er schreckte zusammen. Sie hatte den Gedanken gehört? Sie hatte in seinen Geist gesehen? Hatte sie Legilimentik an ihm angewendet und er hatte es nicht bemerkt? „Ich bin nicht, was ich war."

„Warum?", fragte er nach ein paar Minuten der Stille, als er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, am Tisch zu sitzen und nicht zu sprechen. „Warum hätte er Sie zu Remy Bird schicken sollen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie und hörte sich beinahe wehmütig an. „Ich–" Sie seufzte. „Ich habe verstanden, warum er mich zurückgeschickt hat, damit ich meinen U.T.Z. mache und das Heilen lerne. Ich habe die Recherche in Ägypten und das Seminar in Salem verstanden – die Anwendung von Arithmantik auf das Zaubertränkebrauen; es war faszinierend." Die Nebenbemerkung wurde durch ein Grinsen, was an ihn gerichtet war, ergänzt. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Intelligenz für einen sehr kurzen Augenblick, was ihn an den vorangegangenen Sommer erinnerte, als er sie in der Familienbibliothek der Blacks ertappt hatte. Dennoch war der Blick beinahe so schnell verschwunden, wie er erschienen war. „Die anderen Dinge sind es, die ich nicht verstehe. Er schickte mich zwei Mal zur Bibliothek in Alexandria. Beim ersten Mal ging es um eine Recherche zur Heilung und zum Fluchbrechen, was Sinn ergab, aber beim zweiten Mal ging es um die Dunklen Künste und Volkssagen. Und dann… Spanien."

„Er setzt nicht alles auf eine Karte", sagte Severus und verfluchte das Klischee, als es seine Lippen verließ.

„Das könnte sich als ein Problem erweisen", sagte sie finster und sah ihm wieder in die Augen. Er nickte und schenkte ihnen beiden ein bisschen zu viel Brandy in ihre Teetassen ein. Sie trank den Inhalt ihrer Tasse in einem Zug, so als wäre es ein Schnaps, saß da und betrachtete die Holzmaserung. Dann stand sie auf und zog sich wieder die Schürze und die Handschuhe an. Er säuberte und räumte das Teegeschirr weg, während sie den Zaubertrank beendete.

„Nun", sagte sie, als sie Augenblicke später in die Küche zurückkehrte. Der Wolfsbanntrank würde nach diesem letzten Schritt zehn Stunden lang ziehen und dann würde er in Flaschen gefüllt werden. „Gibt es noch etwas, worüber Sie reden wollen?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. Wenn sie ihn nach einer Narbe befragt hätte, insbesondere eine mit solch einer schmutzigen Vorgeschichte, wäre er gegangen, ohne ihr auch nur irgendetwas davon zu erzählen, und hätte nicht danach gefragt, ob er noch mehr Leichen hervorholen wollte.

„Ich soll mit dem Schulleiter heute Nacht reden", sagte sie. Sie sah… verärgert aus. „Er meldet sich kurz bei mir – sieht nach mir. Es ist eine… Folge… von ‚dem Zusammenbruch nach Spanien.'" Sie ahmte Dumbledore bemerkenswert auf seine trockenste Art nach. „Ich bin eine Zeit lang von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Er hat meinen Terminplaner mit jedem Ort und jedem Datum, an dem ich gewesen bin, aber ich bin diejenige, die es ausgefüllt hat. Ich habe auch mal etwas ausgelassen. Er war sich dessen nicht bewusst, bis wir uns zu Beginn des Monats wiedergetroffen hatten und ich viel älter war, als er angenommen hatte." Müde rieb sie ihre Hände über ihr Gesicht. „Und jetzt muss ich mich mit ihm jede Woche treffen. Um zu reden."

„Er mag es… die Kontrolle zu haben", sagte Severus. Er hätte beinahe gesagt, dass Dumbledore es mochte eine kurze Leine zu haben, aber das war nicht die Wahrheit. Albus Dumbledore war geschickt darin, Leute darauf anzusetzen, seinen Anordnungen Folge zu leisten. Er schickte sie nach nah und fern und erwartete, dass sie das taten, was er von ihnen verlangt hatte. Außer, anscheinend, Hermine Granger.

 _Mein Kragen beginnt zu scheuern._ Der Gedanke kam klar aus ihren Gedanken zu ihm und er blinzelte sie an. Sie sah weg, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr ein Gedanke, wie seiner vorhin, entwischt war. Sie sagte nichts.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht alle Informationen habe", sagte sie zu dem Kessel anstatt zu ihm. „Ich vertraue ihm. Ich muss ihn nicht mögen." Jetzt sah sie an. „Ich tue, was er sagt."

Nun, da er den Blickkontakt hatte, unterbrach er ihn nicht. „So wie ich", sagte er.

Sie betrachteten sich gegenseitig. Sie war intelligent und zynisch und hatte sich offensichtlich dem Krieg und Dumbledores Mission verschrieben. Großartig. Er mochte sie tatsächlich.

Und _das_ könnte sich als Problem erweisen.

„Es wird schlimmer werden", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Was?"

„All das." Sie gestikulierte um sie herum und meinte die Welt und den Krieg. „Es wird schlimmer werden. Sogar schlimmer, als Dumbledore es geplant hatte."

Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn bis ins Mark gefrieren.

* * *

 **AN: Damit jeder auf dem gleichen Stand ist: Dieses Kapitel findet im September 1995 statt (also zu Beginn des fünften Schuljahrs in Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix). Hermine hat ihre übermäßige Nutzung des Zeitumkehrers beendet und das Training/Wissen erworben, von dem Dumbledore wollte, dass sie es erwirbt (und dann noch etwas mehr). Nur zur Info.**

 **Macht's gut!**

– **M**


	5. Kapitel vier

Wenn Hermine nicht in der Apotheke arbeitete oder in ihrer Wohnung darauf wartete, dass Professor Snape verletzt oder blutend ankam (auch wenn er das bisher noch nicht getan hatte), war sie in den Büroräumen, die sie in der Innenstadt besaß. Zu Beginn hatte sie die Bürofläche nur gemietet, um einen Grund zu haben, ihre Wohnung zu verlassen; jetzt gab es einfach nicht mehr genug Platz für all die Akten und Recherchen, die auf jeder Oberfläche ausgebreitet waren, außer im Büro.

Es war eine Dreizimmerwohnung. Die Tür öffnete sich in einen ziemlich kleinen Raum, der als Wartezimmer gedacht war. Direkt gegenüber war eine Tür, die zu der Hauptbürofläche, einem größeren Raum mit einem schmalen Fenster in der Mitte der hinteren Wand, führte. Vom Büro aus gelangte man in ein winzig kleines Bad.

Im Büro standen ein großer Schreibtisch, Bücherregale und ein paar Aktenschränke. Das Wartezimmer bestand aus einer niedrigen Couch, die an einer Wand stand (und auf der sie mehr Nächte verbracht hatte, als sie zugeben wollte), einem massiven Arbeitstisch, der an der Wand bei der Tür stand, Schreibtafeln, die an jeder Wand hingen, und einem niedrigen Tisch, der dazu neigte, dass sich Notizzettel auf ihm anhäuften.

Diese Räume waren ein Zufluchtsort. Sie waren anders als ihre Wohnung; sie _wohnte_ hier nicht. Sie arbeitete hier. Das war ihre Arbeit, der Höhepunkt all dieser verdammten Recherchen und Narben. Das Erste, was sie getan hatte, nachdem sie eingesehen hatte, dass die Horkruxrecherche sinnlos war, war es eine Akte zusammenzustellen, die sie Professor Snape, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war, geben wollte. Sie enthielt Theorien zur Referenz für ihn, wenn Dumbledore verflucht werden würde. Das meiste davon basierte auf tatsächlichen Ergebnissen, die bis jetzt noch nicht eingetreten waren. Als sie fertig war, oder so fertig, wie sie es jemals sein würde (sie holte sie immer wieder heraus, um Fußnoten und Ergänzungen hinzuzufügen), stellte sie einen arithmantischen Algorithmus auf, der beurteilen konnte, wie Entscheidungen und Handlungen die Zukunft, von der sie wusste, wie sie sein würde, beeinflussen würden und wie ihre Zeitreisen die Dinge beeinflussen würden. Es war vom Standpunkt der theoretischen und akademischen Diskussion aus sehr faszinierend und sie hoffte inständig, dass sie eines Tages, wenn sie ihren eigenen Zeitstrahl wieder eingeholt hatte, in der Lage dazu sein würde, es zu veröffentlichen.

Die Tafeln waren mit Gleichungen bedeckt. Einige davon waren von dem Algorithmus und andere davon waren von anderen Zwickmühlen.

Hermine seufzte und schob Papiere auf ihrem Schreibtisch herum. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Schlimmer noch, sie konnte nicht herausfinden, _warum_ sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Und das machte es noch schwerer sich zu konzentrieren.

Sie seufzte wieder, ging in den anderen Raum und wiegte ihr Trinkglas an ihrer Brust. Sie trank zu viel, dass wusste sie, aber es war das einzige Laster, was sie sich selbst erlaubte. Und sie hatte ihren Konsum zurückgeschraubt seit der Orden wieder ins Leben gerufen war.

Dumbledore hatte sie letzte Nacht ausgesandt, jemand anderen zu töten. Edward Barr aus der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. Als sie seine Gedanken durchsucht hatte, bevor sie ihn tötete, fand sie einen Plan, Fudge zu töten, obwohl es ein entsetzlicher Plan war. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Barr darauf angesetzt worden war damit, falls ein anderer Plan eines Todessers fehlschlug, er wieder in Spiel kommen könnte.

Dass sie andauernd auf Schleimer und nutzlose Nicht-Todesser angesetzt wurde war frustrierend. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob Dumbledore versuchte sie zu beseitigen, bevor sie zu größeren Problemen wurden oder, ob er sie auf schlechte Informationen reagieren ließ, um Professor Snapes Loyalität zu beweisen. Es nagte so oder so an ihr.

Hermine zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken, als an die ständige Schuld des Tötens und die nagende Reue, die in ihren Eingeweiden lebte, seitdem sie diesen ersten lädierten Riesen von einem Mann in den Muggelkämpfen zu Fall gebracht hatte. Sie schnippte mit ihren Zauberstab zur nächsten Tafel und rief ihre neusten Zahlen auf. Sie war mittendrin, jedes einzelne Detail, an was sie sich erinnern konnte, zu codieren und baute nacheinander alle Gleichungen in eine riesige Matrix ein. Sie hatte den Krieg auf einzelne Akteure heruntergebrochen. Die einzelnen Personen waren zusammen gruppiert und mit so vielen Loyalitätsverbindungen, die sie kannte, vernetzt. Und die Gruppen waren auf ähnliche Weise mit anderen Gruppen vernetzt. Es war ein Durcheinander und es bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen.

\\\

Es gab ein weiteres Treffen an diesem Nachmittag. Eine kleinere Versammlung, wenn man bedachte, dass es in der Mitte eines Arbeitstages stattfand. Mrs. Weasley war da, aber Mr. Weasley nicht. Mad-Eye, aber nicht Kingsley oder Tonks. Black, aber nicht Lupin. Dumbledore, aber ansonsten kein anderer aus Hogwarts.

Hermine setzte sich an den Tisch und bedankte sich bei Mrs. Weasley für den Tee, der vor ihr erschienen war. Sie nippte daran und hasste, was Dumbledore sie hatte tun lassen.

Was sie Professor Snape erzählt hatte war wahr: Sie musste Dumbledore nicht mögen. Sie musste nur tun, was er ihr sagte, und sie hatte an dem Tag, als sie ihm den Terminkalender gegeben hatte, beschlossen, dass sie tun würde, was er von ihr verlangte.

Sie schob ihre immer anwesenden Grübeleien beiseite und entfaltete das Pergamentstück, was Dumbledore ihr in dem Augenblick gegeben hatte, als sie die Küche betreten hatte. Sie hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, ob er sie als Bestrafung zu seiner Mörderin gemacht hatte oder ob es einfach Zufall war. Sie hatte im Grunde genommen gelernt mit der Schuld umzugehen. (Meistens.)

 _Walden MacNair_ , sagte das Pergament. Dumbledores geschwungene Schrift war ihr inzwischen bestens vertraut. Seine Adresse stand unter seinem Namen. Es war eine Wohnung, nicht weit von Godric's Hollow entfernt.

Sie steckte das Pergament in ihre Tasche, blickte auf und sah Professor Snape, der sich ihr direkt gegenüber setzte. Sein Blick glitt von dort nach oben, wo er ihre Hand und das Pergament beobachtet hatte, und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie zog eine Augenbraue als Antwort hoch, nippte an ihrem Tee (mit dem Wunsch, dass etwas Stärkeres untergemischt wäre), blickte von ihm weg und sah Dumbledore an.

„Ich _bitte_ um Verzeihung!", sagte Professor Snape gereizt und Hermine bemerkte, dass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem Treffen hatte wegschweifen lassen. Sie blickte den Tisch hinauf und hinunter und war etwas überrascht zu sehen, dass Mad-Eye und Black etwas krank aussahen. „Schulleiter, einige von uns haben dringendere Aufgaben, als –"

„Das ist wichtig, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore wohlwollend und gestikulierte mit seinen Händen. Er besaß eine Heiterkeit, die Hermine ausgesprochen unbehaglich war. Besonders in Anbetracht des Namens auf dem Pergament in ihrer Tasche. „Wir rekrutieren."

„ _Wen_." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine spöttische Bemerkung.

„Horace, natürlich."

Hermines Zuversicht schwand und sie holte ihren mentalen Count-down für den Zeitpunkt wieder hervor, an dem sie mit Dumbledore über Horkruxe reden musste. Wenn er Pläne schmiedete, Horace Slughorn zu rekrutieren, dachte er, dass der sich (noch) im Ruhestand befindliche Professor möglicherweise etwas wusste. In ihrem sechsten Schuljahr hatte er das gedacht; er hatte Harry sich bei dem vertrackten „Sammler" von Machern, wie ihr Vater sie genannt hatte, beliebt machen lassen.

 _Vielleicht hat er auf diese Weise die veränderte Erinnerung zurückgeholt, die Harry erwähnt hatte._

Natürlich hatte sie nicht aufgepasst und es brauchte ein bisschen kreativen Zuhörens (und vielleicht ein bisschen Legilimentik), um herauszufinden, dass Dumbledore es fertig gebracht hatte, eine offene Einladung für Slughorns jährliche Weihnachtsparty zu bekommen.

\\\

Bei Einbruch der Dämmerung, wechselte sie ihre Kleidung. Keine Muggelkleidung und nicht ihre gewöhnlichen bequemen Roben. Sie zog Drachenhautstiefel, eine verzauberte Hose aus Leder, ihren Gürtel mit den vielen Beuteln für nützliche Dinge und ein schlichtes Baumwoll-Tanktop unter ihrer Drachenhautweste an. Um ihre Hände und Handgelenke wickelte sie Lederstreifen. Ihre Haare steckte sie rücksichtslos fest und band sie zusammen. Als der Nachteinbruch die Dämmerung ablöste, machte sie sich auf den Weg.

McNair war ein rangtiefer Lakai in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe. Er war derjenige gewesen, der gesandt worden war, um Seidenschnabel zu töten. Damals hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass er ein Todesser war, aber jetzt überraschte es sie nicht. Anscheinend war er auch ziemlich nah mit Dolores Umbridge befreundet.

Er hatte rudimentäre Schutzzauber um seine Wohnung gelegt. Die Art, die ihr sagte, dass er nicht davon ausging, dass ihn jemand bedrohen würde. Entweder dachte er, dass er zu gut war, um den Schutz durch die Zauber nötig zu haben oder, dass er zu wichtig war, um angegriffen zu werden. Er war die schlimmste Art von Verbrecher – die Art, die nicht einmal bemerkte, dass er nur ein Verbrecher war.

Seine Schutzzauber entstanden vor ihr. Es war eine Aura aus Zaubersprüchen und Runen. Er hatte sie nicht selbst eingerichtet, was nun zu seinem Nachteil war. Es war einfacher sie zu zerlegen, ihre eigenen Zaubersprüche einzusetzen und Teile seiner Schutzzauber neu zu schreiben. Als sie fertig war, erkannte die Wohnung sie so, als wenn sie dort leben würde; die Zauber würden ihn nicht alarmieren, dass sie anwesend war, denn ihre Anwesenheit war nicht ungewöhnlich.

McNair kam zwei Stunden später völlig blau an. Das saure Gefühl, dass in ihre Speiseröhre stieg, als sie dieses betrunkene Stolpern sah, konnte sie leicht herunterdrücken, obwohl sie wusste, dass es später zurückkehren würde. Sie okkludierte sich und beobachtete ihn.

Er war größer als sie, aber nicht so groß wie Snape – wann war _er_ derjenige geworden, anhand dem sie Größe maß? – und auch nicht so breit wie Snape. Nach dem Tod der Potters war sein Leben einfach gewesen und er war weich um die Mitte herum geworden, so wie über-muskelbepackte Männer dazu neigten, wenn sie mittleren Alters waren oder aufhörten Gewichte zu stemmen.

Der Henker ging zu schnell zu Boden, um ihr ein gutes Gefühl zu geben, obwohl sie sich nie gut fühlte, egal wie viele Schläge sie brauchte. Ein Tritt in seine Kronjuwelen brachte sein Gesicht näher an ihr Level heran, wo es einfacher war, ihn zu schlagen. Sie brach seine Nase mit ihrer rechten Faust und stieß dann die Knöchel ihrer linken Faust gegen seine Schläfe. Er fiel um, stöhnte, drehte sich um, versuchte aufzustehen und übergab sich stattdessen.

Sie fesselte ihn und blickte ihm dann in seine Augen. „ _Legilimens_."

Die Kellnerin aus einer Bar in der Nokturngasse. An einem langen Tisch in einem spärlich beleuchteten Raum sitzend und mit einem nervös aussehenden Terence Higgs redend, während sie auf etwas warteten. Die Brüste der Kellnerin aus der Bar in der Nokturngasse. Ein Büro im Ministerium, was von einer großen Axt eingenommen wurde, die McNair mit glatten, geübten Strichen auf einem Schleifstein schärfte.

Er wusste nichts Wertvolles. Er war ein Dieb in allen Perspektiven seines Lebens; nur sein Familienname hatte zu seiner Aufnahme als markanter Todesser geführt.

Sie benutze ihren Käsedraht, den sie immer noch seit Spanien bei sich trug (zu Beginn, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie frei und weg war, dass sie triumphiert hatte und lebte, und jetzt, weil es nützlich und vertraut war und sich in dem schmutzigen Grauen begründete, dem Dumbledore sie immer öfter aussetzte), stellte ihr Knie auf sein Kreuz und zog seinen Kopf mit dem Draht zu ihr zurück. Es glitt schnell durch sein Fleisch – einfacher als wenn man einen harten Cheddar durchschneiden wollte – und blieb dann an seiner Wirbelsäule hängen. Wenn sie Kraft aufwenden, richtig ziehen und ein wenig hin und her sägen würde, könnte sie den Draht durch den Knochen bekommen, aber das musste sie nicht tun. Stattdessen trat sie beiseite und drehte ihn um.

McNair wehrte sich schwach, seine Hände zuckten etwas. Er wusste, dass er starb, aber sein Körper wusste nicht, dass er tot war. Sie ignorierte den Schrecken in seinen Augen, die Überraschung und die Panik, als er merkte, dass er nicht mehr atmen konnte. Dafür kämpfte sie mit dem Draht und zog ihn aus dem Fleisch. Es war unschön.

Als der Draht frei war und wieder zusammengerollt an ihrem Gürtel hing, um später sauber gemacht zu werden, begab sie sich auf einen schnellen jedoch gründlichen Rundgang durch seine Wohnung. Es gab immer die Chance, dass er etwas besaß von dem er nicht wusste, dass er es hatte. Aber das hatte er nicht; diesmal hatte sie kein Glück.

Sie verbrannte die Wohnung und zerstörte sie mit Dämonsfeuer. Es war eine heikle Sache nur die Wohnung zu entfernen und den Rest des Gebäudes vom Bau her ganz zu lassen, aber sie hatte reichlich Übung gehabt.

* * *

Severus wusste nicht, was er zu ihr sagen sollte, als er sie das nächste Mal sah. Glücklicherweise, war er zu spät (wie gewöhnlich) und musste sich nichts für die Zeit vor dem Treffen ausdenken. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber, sah wie sie ein Stück Pergament wütend anstarrte, fragte sich, worum es gerade ging – und dann diese bescheuerte Weihnachtsparty. Als ob sie alle von alters her Mitglieder des Slug-Klubs waren.

Verdammt noch mal zur Hölle mit allem.

Er hatte viel Zeit zwischen ihrer letzten Konversation und dem Treffen damit verbracht, über ihre Geschichte nachzudenken – vergeblich hatte er sie auseinander genommen und sich letztendlich auf den vorrangigen Fakt konzentriert, dass die Dinge im nächsten Jahr für Dumbledore wirklich immer schlimmer werden würden, weshalb er Hermine Granger (Gryffindors Goldmädchen, die schlauste Hexe ihres Alters, jemand, der so nah und wichtig für Harry verdammter Potter war) dieser Hölle aussetzte. Und dann diese bescheuerte Weihnachtsparty.

Seit seinem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts war er Mitglied im Slug-Klub gewesen. Lucius war, natürlich, seit seinem vierten Jahr Mitglied des Klubs gewesen. Lily war in ihrem fünften Jahr beigetreten. Severus hatte es zu der Zeit, als er eingeladen wurde, übelgenommen, aber die Tatsache, dass James Potter keine Einladung erhalten hatte, hatte seinen Stolz beruhigt. (Natürlich hatte ihn Lily sooft sie konnte als ihr Date mitgebracht, also war es nicht ganz so schön gewesen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.)

Sein Hauslehrer war schrecklich gewesen, wenn es um Sonderbehandlungen ging und das Schlimmste war, dass er sich seine Lieblinge aus jedem Haus aussuchte. Der dürre, hässliche Junge mit einem Muggelnachnamen verdiente überhaupt nicht viel Beachtung, selbst wenn es seine Pflicht als Hauslehrer war, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Nein, das war Poppy Pomfrey jahrelang zugefallen. Da er zu oft in Schwierigkeit gewesen war, erkannte Slughorn nicht, dass er auch klug war. Seine Ambitionen waren nie ganz auf die Art ausgerichtet, die Slughorn in diesen „Eingesammelten" suchte.

Sich immer noch wegen der kommenden Party bemitleidend – jede Gelegenheit, bei der er Horace Slughorn sehen konnte, war ein Grund für Grauen – meckerte er sich seinen Weg durch die Lehrerkonferenz der Woche.

\\\

Es war ein später Dienstagabend. Minerva hatte das Schloss vor dem Abendessen verlassen und behauptet, sich mit einem guten alten Freund zum Abendessen zu treffen und er war kurz nach dem Abendessen gegangen ohne kaum eine Erklärung abzugeben. Die Kröte würde nicht vermuten, dass sie ein gemeinsames Ziel hatten.

Während er Ausschau nach Minerva hielt, traf er Granger in der Bibliothek. Er hätte nicht überrascht sein sollen – wann war Hermine Granger nicht in einer Bibliothek, wenn sich ihr die Gelegenheit bot? – aber das war er. Sie war vollständig in Roben gekleidet und schien sich darin wohlzufühlen, was irgendwie sonderbar war. Sie trug ein locker wehendes dunkeloranges Kleid unter einer Überrobe in sattem Braun, die um die Taille von einem weiten perlenbesetzten blauen Band zusammengehalten wurde. Ihre Haare waren wie gewöhnlich ein Tumult aus chaotischen Locken, hinter ihrem linken Ohr ein wenig geflochten und mit einem silbernen Halbmond behangen, außerdem hatte sie bunte Perlen an ihrem Hinterkopf und eine glänzende schwarze Feder, die hinten in ihrem Kragen steckte. Die Farben standen ihr, genauso wie der Schnitt der Roben. Sie sah sehr stark wie sie selbst aus und sehr, sehr anders.

„Sie starren, Professor", sagte sie und holte ihn damit aus seiner Beobachtung. Sie sah nicht zu ihm nach oben und bewegte sich nicht. Sie saß in dem abgenutzten Ohrensessel, dessen Polster einmal slytheringrün gewesen waren, wie eine Königin mit überschlagenen Beinen. Sie sah wie der personifizierte Herbst aus.

„Rodrigez ist es kaum wert zu lesen", informierte er sie anstatt auf ihre Anschuldigung zu antworten.

„Ja", stimmte sie zu, was ihn überraschte. In seiner Erfahrung hielt Miss Granger jedes gedruckte Wort für Gesetz. „Aber es ist schwer seine Unzulänglichkeit genau zu widerlegen, ohne erst einmal eine Inventur daran vorzunehmen."

Immer noch sah sie nicht von ihrem Buch auf, was gut war, denn sonst hätte sie ihn beim Lächeln ertappt.

„Sie verschwenden Ihre Zeit."

„Glücklicherweise ist Zeit die einzige Sache, die ich im Überfluss habe."

Er gestand ihr den Punkt zu, indem er nichts weiter sagte. Er lief zu dem nächsten Regal und wählte ein Buch zufällig aus. Dann setzte er sich in den Ohrensessel, der gegenüber von ihrem stand, und machte es sich so bequem, wie es auf diesem ausgebeulten Ding möglich war.

Sie verbrachten die Stunde vor dem Treffen in angenehmen Schweigen. Zwei Mal hatte Granger geschnaubt und Zeilen aus ihrem Buch vorgelesen – eine von den Standards der fortgeschrittenen Arithmantiktheorie – damit sie sich gemeinsam über den Autor lustig machen konnten.

Sie waren von dem Trottel so abgelenkt – Rodrigez hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, seine Theorien anzuwenden, bevor er sie veröffentlichte – dass sie beinahe zu spät zur Versammlung in der Küche erschienen. Letztendlich standen sie neben dem Kamin. Sie standen nicht zusammen, aber sie waren ganz offenkundig abseits von dem Rest des Ordens.

\\\

Severus erschien zu spät zu dem nächsten Treffen, welches nur drei Tage später stattfand. Er war vor dem Abendessen gerufen worden und er hatte die Schule verlassen, ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen (weil es ihm wirklich scheißegal war, wenn es soweit war). Der Dunkle Lord wollte Informationen über die Halle der Prophezeiungen und über alles, was der Orden tat, um diese zu bewachen. Lucius hatte ihm bereits die Details der Maßnahmen des Ministeriums gegeben.

Severus hatte nichts gewusst. Von daher, zitterten seine Hände nur leicht wegen des Cruciatus-Fluchs. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn nur für ein paar Sekunden damit belegt – er hatte mitgezählt. Nur lange genug, um ihn umzuwerfen, um ihn daran zu erinnern, wer der Meister war, und ihm ein leichtes Zittern zu geben, was er seinem anderen Meister zeigen konnte.

Er betrat die Küche im Grimmauld Platz und verstärkte seine Okklumentikschilde, als jeder am Tisch verstummte. Es war ein kleineres Treffen als gewöhnlich – der Schulleiter, Minerva, Black, Lupin, Moody, Shacklebolt und Granger. Sie saßen am nahen Ende des Tischs und ein Teetablett stand genau in der Mitte.

„Severus", sagte Dumbledore, hob seine Hand zu einem halben Winken zur Begrüßung und wies auf den Platz neben Lupin, gegenüber von Granger. Die Perlen und Federn waren heute zugunsten eines lockeren Pferdeschwanzes verschwunden. Kleine Locken entflohen der Frisur, um an ihren Ohren herumzubaumeln. Sie trug dieses Mal eine schlichtere schiefergraue Robe aus flacher Baumwolle über einem weißen Muggelhemd und einem dunkellilanen Pullover; er konnte den Rest von ihr nicht sehen, aber er vermutete, dass sie Bluejeans trug. Sie betrachtete ihn mit den Augen einer Heilerin und streifte seine Schilde mit ihren Gedanken. Er versuchte, sie zu ignorieren. „Setz dich zu uns."

Severus setzte sich und entschuldigte sich absichtlich nicht für sein Zuspätkommen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lupin diskret. Granger zog eine lange Phiole aus ihrer Westentasche, in die sie hätte nicht hineinpassen dürfen, und machte einen Spritzer des boshaften grünen Inhalts in eine Teetasse, die sie ihm gab. Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, trank aber einen Schluck; das Entspannungsmittel für die Muskeln würde gegen das Zittern helfen, obwohl das Einzige, was es wirklich stoppen würde, Schlaf war. Der Cruciatus-Fluch legte sich mit dem Nervensystem an und eine der Nebenwirkungen waren das Zucken und die fehlzündenden Nerven; das Entspannungsmittel verringerte lediglich die Zuckungen und Spasmen und machte sie weniger auffällig.

„Es hat sich nichts verändert", sagte Severus zum Schulleiter, anstatt Lupin zu antworten. Der Werwolf war immer der ertragbarste der Rumtreiber gewesen. Er hatte etwas Sympathie für den geborenen Außenseiter, aber nicht viel, wenn es darauf ankam. Der Mann hatte seine Freunde gewählt, und seine Freunde waren Arschlöcher. Außerdem war da noch das Problem, als er versucht hatte, Severus zu töten, während sie zusammen nach Hogwarts gingen. Es war egal, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bei vollem Verstand gewesen war. Sie würden niemals Freunde sein.

„Weißt du von irgendwelchen Änderungen seitens des Ministeriums, in denen die Mysteriumsabteilung beteiligt ist, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore. Seine Augen zwinkerten nicht; er sah nicht wie ein wohlwollender Großvater aus. Das war seine Kommandozentrale und sie waren sein Gremium.

„Das tue ich nicht."

Granger machte sich eine Notiz und er lächelte beinahe als er sah, dass sie einen Muggelkugelschreiber auf Pergament benutzte. Obwohl sie kein Protokoll für das Meeting führte; niemand machte das (es war zu riskant, falls die Protokolle jemals das Hauptquartier verlassen würden). Das Pergament war voller Runen und Gleichungen; sie ließ die Wahrscheinlichkeiten gegeneinander antreten, wenn er sich nicht irrte.

Sie redeten eine Weile aneinander vorbei. Das Ministerium leugnete immer noch die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords und würde deshalb nicht den Schutz der äußerst wichtigen Prophezeiung verstärken. Der Dunkle Lord wollte dringend die fehlenden Stücke kennen, um alles, was er konnte, über seinen Widersacher zu wissen (als wenn ein Teenager wirklich so komplex sein könnte) und der Orden tat sein Äußerstes, um die Informationen von ihm fern zu halten. Es gab Wachpläne außerhalb der Mysteriumsabteilung, die Meisten des Ordens wechselten sich ab und jeder hielt seine Ohren für Neuigkeiten über den jüngsten Plan des Dunklen Lords, an Informationen zu kommen, offen.

So war es seit der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord baute seine Truppen wieder auf und schickte seine Abgesandten nach nah und fern. Unterdessen hielten sich seine Todesser zuhause bedeckt und schnüffelten nahe der Mysteriumsabteilung mit unterschiedlichem Erfolg herum. Von Zeit zu Zeit würde es einen Angriff und sogar noch seltener würde es Feiern geben.

Severus erwägte die Nutzlosigkeit dieser Treffen, als der Sturm, der gedroht hatte, als er angekommen war, schließlich losbrach. Donner erfüllte die Luft, die Fenster klirrten und dann prasselte der Regen stark gegen das Fenster.

„Das ist dann alles für heute Nacht, denke ich", sagte Dumbledore und rief sich selbst zurück nach einem Moment, in dem er den Regen, der gegen das Fenster schlug, angestarrt hatte. „Samantha, würden Sie so nett sein und Severus dabei helfen, die Liste im Keller zu beenden?"

„Natürlich, Schulleiter."

Und dann waren sie beide alleine im Kellerlabor. Es war zu hell für einen Kellerraum, wenn es nach ihm ging. Die weißgetünchten Wände schienen das Licht hin und her zu werfen und weigerten sich Schatten in der Form, die sie haben sollten, zuzulassen.

„Sind Sie verletzt?", fragte sie in dem Moment, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Er hob eine Augenbraue, kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und blickte auf die Liste – es waren nur mehr von den gewöhnlichen Zaubertränken für den Orden – und wählte einen kleinen silbernen Kessel aus dem Regal aus.

Sie brauten schweigend. Es war ein angenehmes Schweigen, wie als sie zusammen in der Bibliothek gelesen hatten.

Als er einen Käferpanzer in dem Steinmörser zerstieß, dachte er über die Hexe nach, die er aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus betrachtete. Sie trug tatsächlich Muggel-Bluejeans, wie er es erwartet hatte, und die Drachenhautstiefel, die er schon einmal gesehen hatte. Sie war geschickt im Brauen, ihre Bewegungen waren geübt und gemächlich. Als seine Schülerin war sie nervös – gewesen? - hatte immer im Rezept nachgelesen und immer die Menge jeder Zutat doppelt überprüft. In diesem Kellerlabor war sie selbstbewusst und ihre Zaubertränke wurden immer gut. Sie würde nie eine Zaubertrankmeisterin werden; sie war keineswegs ein Naturtalent am Kessel. Dennoch war sie eine Fachfrau, wenn es um das Befolgen von Anweisungen ging.

Er war vor ihr mit seinem Zaubertrank fertig. Es waren Stunden vergangen und im Haus über ihnen war es ruhig. Lange Zeit war das einzige Geräusch das Blubbern ihrer Kessel und das weiche Fließen des Suds gewesen, wenn einer von ihnen einen Zaubertrank umrührte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange es her war, seit er sich so entspannt in Anwesenheit einer anderen Person gefühlt hatte.

Zu guter Letzt drehte er sich um, um sie anzusehen. Irgendwann hatte sie ihre Robe abgelegt. Er hatte dasselbe getan; mit so vielen Kesseln, die in Betrieb waren, war es sehr heiß im Keller. Für die letzten Phasen ihres Zaubertranks trug sie ihre Handschuhe, damit die giftigen Säfte, mit denen sie hantierte, nicht mit ihrer Haut in Berührung kamen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken stellte er sich hinter sie und richtete ihre Haare. Sie hatte sie voller Haarklammern gesteckt, als sie mit dem Brauen angefangen hatten, um die losen Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht zu halten. Allerdings drohten sie an einer Seite zu verrutschen, die Strähne würde höchstwahrscheinlich über dem Kessel hängen und Haarsträhnen verlieren, die alles ruinieren würden.

„Danke", sagte sie und drehte ihren Kopf ein bisschen, so dass er die Klammer einfacher an ihrem alten Platz befestigen konnte. Als er damit fertig war trat er zurück und fragte sich, was zur Hölle er gerade gedacht hatte. Ja, das war eine kluge Maßnahme gewesen, aber warum hatte er einfach mit seinen Händen ihr Haar berührt? Warum hatte er nicht einfach einen Zauberspruch verwendet?

Ihr Haar war weich. Einige Strähnen waren etwas trocken, aber dennoch weich.

„Das sind teure Zutaten", sagte er, um eine Ausrede für seinen … was? Ausrutscher zu finden? Ja, es war ein Ausrutscher gewesen. „Wir sollten einen vollkommen zufriedenstellenden Trank nicht ruinieren, indem wir in dieser Phase Haare hereinfallen lassen."

„Wissen Sie", sagte sie einen Moment später und drehte sich zu ihm herum, um ihn richtig anzusehen, nachdem sie die Flamme unter ihrem Kessel – einem Standartzinnkessel in Normgröße 4 – gelöscht hatte, damit die Mixtur abkühlen konnte. „Ich denke, dass das wahrscheinlich das erste Mal ist, dass ich Sie einen meiner Zaubertränke loben gehört habe."

Er hob wieder seine Augenbraue, als er sie ansah. „Ich _trinke_ die Zaubertränke, die Sie brauen, Granger." Hatte sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, was das bedeutete? Er war ein Zaubertränkemeister; seit er zwanzig Jahre alt war, hatte er keinen Trank mehr von einem anderen außer ihm selbst (und, einmal, von Dumbledore) getrunken.

„Es ist trotzdem schön, das zu hören." Sie sah verlegen aus und er bemerkte, dass die Haarklammer, die er neu festgeklemmt hatte, an dem falschen Platz geendet war und die Locken auf der linken Seite näher an ihrem Kopf anliegen ließ, als auf der rechten Seite. An ihr war es ein überraschend bezaubernder Anblick.

„Sie waren – und sind, gewissermaßen – die Beste in ihrem Jahr. Bei weitem", verriet er ihr, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah zu ihr herunter. Es war ein kleiner Raum und die Anordnung der Regale und Tische führte dazu, dass sie ziemlich nah beieinander standen. Sie reichte knapp bis zu seinem Kinn. Damit war sie gerade noch durchschnittlich groß für eine Frau. „Ich könnte das wohl kaum mit Draco Malfoy im Raum sagen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht verstehe, _warum_ Sie nie etwas gesagt haben", sagte sie, ahmte seine Körperhaltung nach und starrte ihn direkt zurück an. Er bemerkte, dass sie die obersten Knöpfe ihres Hemdes, wegen der Hitze des Raums, so weit geöffnet hatte, wie es der runde Ausschnitt des lilanen Pullovers erlaubte. Und, dass sich, indem sie ihre Arme unter ihrer Brust verschränkte, das Hemd genug aufschob, um ein verlockendes Stück Dekolleté zu offenbaren. „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es eine neuartige Erfahrung ist, das zu hören."

Severus seufzte, rieb mit einer Hand über seine Augen und zwang sich dazu, aufzuhören auf ihr Hemd herunter zu starren.

„Ich–"

„Die Meisten der Rezepte hier wurden abgeändert, nicht wahr?"

„Was?" Anschließend, bevor sie die Frage wiederholen konnte: „Ja."

„Das dachte ich mir. Ich schwöre, dass ich Stunden damit verbracht habe, diese Karten mit den Anleitungen aus meinen alten Lehrbüchern zu vergleichen. Sie sind ein Genie, wissen Sie das? Hier, erzählen Sie mir davon." Erwartungsvoll blätterte sie durch das Inhaltsverzeichnis und zog sein Rezept des Beruhigungstranks heraus. „Haben Sie die Erikson-Willis Fassung verwendet? Warum verwenden Sie die Kamille im Stück anstatt gehackt? Und wie zu Hölle sind Sie auf die Idee gekommen, kühle Keramikwaren zu verwenden?"

„Ausdrucksweise, Granger", sagte er und war sich nicht sicher, welche Frage er zuerst beantworten wollte. Die einfache Tatsache, dass sie die Erkison-Willis Fassung kannte und danach fragte, war Grund genug, die Fragen zu beantworten; sie wäre in der Lage die Antworten zu verstehen.

Sie grinste ihn an, stieß seinen Ellenbogen mit ihrem an und wartete auf seine Antworten.

\\\

Granger hatte ihren Zeitumkehrer mit ihm geteilt. Ihre Konversation hatte sie vom Kellerlabor in die Familienbibliothek der Blacks getragen und war erst zu einem Ende gekommen, als das erste Licht der Dämmerung durch ein Fenster strömte.

„Dann lassen Sie uns mal schummeln", sagte sie und zog den Zeitumkehrer an seiner langen Kette von irgendwo aus den Tiefen ihres Hemdes hervor. „Wir werden trotz unserer Aufträge einen erholsamen Schlaf haben."

Und die Bibliothek war verschwommen und er hatte gefühlt, wie die Welt beängstigend auf ihrer Achse im Weltall für ein paar Atemzüge gekippt war. Dann war sie wieder ruhig und still. Granger entfernte die Kette von seinem Hals. Als sie das tat, streiften ihre zarten Finger seinen Nacken. Ihre Hand war warm. Dann war der Zeitumkehrer weg und sie grinste ihn frech an. Einen Moment lang war sie das Abbild von ihrem jüngeren Ich. Leuchtende Augen, von den vielen Stunden über dem Kessel war ihr Haar zu einem Nest geworden, sie war klein und lächelte.

Sie hörten zu, als sich das Treffen oben auflöste. Jemand, vermutlich Black, stapfte die Treppen nach oben. Die Vordertür öffnete und schloss sich mehrere Male. Dann war es ruhig.

„Ich werde Sie dann nächstes Mal sehen", sagte Granger. Das jugendliche Aussehen war verschwunden und von den zusammengesackten Schultern eines Erwachsenen ersetzt worden, der es hätte besser wissen sollen, als die ganze Nacht durchzumachen, aber da war immer noch etwas Kraft in ihren Augen, was ihm unbehaglich war. Ihre Diskussion hatte ihn auch… gestärkt.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

„Oh, bitte", sagte sie und sah belustigt und genervt zugleich aus. „Sie hören sich an, als wären Sie kurz davor, mich nachsitzen zu lassen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und war sich nicht sicher, wie er sonst antworten sollte.

„Nennen Sie mich Hermine, oder Granger, oder Barnes, oder Sam. Allerdings am Besten nicht Barnes oder Sam."

Völlig auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, ohne wirklich zu wissen warum, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz, verließ die Bibliothek, stieg leise die Treppen zum Hauptgeschoss herunter und marschierte aus der Tür. Er disapparierte zu den Toren von Hogwarts, von wo er einen langsamen Spaziergang über die Gründe machte.

Es war merkwürdig an Hagrids Hütte vorbeizulaufen, ohne dass Rauch aus dem Kamin aufstieg, ohne den freundlichen Halbriesen, der seine Hand zur Begrüßung hob.

 _Guter Gott, ich kann das nicht machen_ , dachte er und nahm seine Schultern zurück, als er in Sichtweite des Schlosses kam. Es hatte einen Sinn, dass er lief, obwohl alles, was er tun wollte, es war zu schlendern und seine Schultern hängen zu lassen.

Er fand Dumbledore in der Eingangshalle an. Er lachte über einen Abschiedswitz des fetten Mönchs, während der Geist von Hufflepuff fröhlich durch die Wand glitt. Das Gemälde, durch das er geschwebt war, verzog das Gesicht, obwohl es sicherlich die Kälte nicht spüren konnte.

„Severus! Du bist früher zurück, als ich erwartet hatte."

„Nun ja. Zu zweit schafft man mehr, weißt du. Wir haben die Zeit sinnvoll genutzt."

Dumbledore schmunzelte wissend.

„Ich frage mich, ob ich einen Moment mit dir sprechen könnte, Schulleiter."

„Natürlich. Begleite mich."

Sie gingen, ohne zu reden. Severus verlangsamte seine Schritte, um sich dem Tempo des Schulleiters anzupassen, und betrachtete die Gemälde, während sie liefen. Die Gemälde blickten ruhig und manchmal mürrisch zurück. Die Gesichter waren ihm alle bekannt, obwohl er die Namen von den meisten nicht kannte.

Schließlich erreichten sie das Büro des Schulleiters. Anstatt sich an seinen Schreibtisch zu setzten, lief Dumbledore weiter durch den Bogen hinter dem Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf das Sofa, welches in einer kleinen Wohnstube mit Sternwarte stand. Dort standen ein Sofa und ein paar Stühle, mehrere hohe und schmale Bücherregale und die äußere Wand bestand komplett aus Fenstern mit einem großartigen Blick auf die Gründe.

„Worüber willst du sprechen?", fragte Dumbledore und nur das fehlende Zwinkern legte nahe, dass er wusste, dass sich das Gespräch nicht um seine neusten Bestellformulare aus der Apotheke drehen würde, die Zutaten für den Zaubertränkelehrplan betrafen.

„Hermine Granger."

 _Das kannst du ihr verdammt noch mal nicht antun. Sie ist die schlauste Hexe ihres Alters und du hast sie zurück und zurück und zurück geschickt und hast sie in etwas komplett anderes verwandelt._

„Ah. Ich verstehe."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Tust du das?"

„Du bist um sie besorgt."

Die zweite Augenbraue schloss sich der ersten an. _Und was glaubst du, wo meine Bedenken liegen, alter Mann?_

„Sie… ist dafür nicht geeignet, Schulleiter", sagte Severus.

„Wie kommst du darauf? Ich denke, dass sie die Aufgaben bewundernswert ausgeführt hat. Sie ist eine kompetente Brauerin. Und sie ist eine mehr als kompetente Heilerin, worauf es ankommt."

 _Ich habe sie erst drei Mal gesehen und betrachte sie jetzt schon als eine Freundin. Sie ist eine Schülerin._

„Es wäre weniger verdächtig, wenn ich zu Poppy gehen würde, wie vorher. Ich bin ein Lehrer und sie ist die Schulheilerin; das ist es, was angemessen ist."

Der Schulleiter sah ihn berechnend an, und Severus versuchte behutsam neutral zu bleiben.

„Poppy Pomfrey ist eine wunderbare Heilerin, aber sie ist kein Mitglied im Orden."

„Genauso wenig, wie Hermine Granger."

„Samantha Barnes ist es jedoch."

„Samantha Barnes existiert nicht."

„Warum die plötzliche Besorgnis? Ich bin im Klaren darüber, dass du mit Poppy vertraut bist, aber sicherlich kannst du erkennen, warum Miss Granger die bessere Wahl ist?"

 _Mehr vertraut mit Poppy_ , spottete Severus in seinen Gedanken und hielt sich gerade noch davon ab, mit den Augen zu rollen. _Vielleicht ein wenig näherstehend, dennoch habe ich gerade sechs Stunden lang mit Granger_ geredet _ohne, dass eine einzige Stunde vergangen ist._

„Es kam mir heute Nacht während wir brauten in den Sinn", sagte er nur halb ausweichend. „Du hast Recht, sie ist eine kompetente Brauerin. Und sie ist eine Fachfrau auf dem Gebiet der Arithmantik. Ich denke sie sollte lieber auf diesen Gebieten für den Orden eingesetzt werden, besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass Poppy in der Nähe ist."

„Es ist für dich nicht sicher, wenn du übel zugerichtet und blutend zur Schule zurückkehrst, wie du es oft tatest, bevor Miss Granger zur Verfügung stand."

 _Es ist für mich nicht gesund, so oft übel zugerichtet zu sein und zu bluten, wie ich es bin_ , dachte Severus gereizt. Aber er wusste, dass die Auseinandersetzung, falls man das so nennen konnte, vorbei war.

„Ich wünschte, das wäre vorbei, Schulleiter", sagte er, anstatt auf seinen Standpunkt zu bestehen. Er rieb eine müde Hand über seine müden Augen, und war sich völlig bewusst, dass er seit dreißig Stunden wach war.

„Ich weiß, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore sanfter, als er irgendwas in den letzten paar Jahren gesagt hatte. Es tat beinahe weh, weil Severus wollte, dass es tröstlich war. Wenngleich es eine Manipulation war. „Nicht mehr so lange, denke ich. Ein Jahr, mindestens. Vielleicht ein paar Monate mehr."

 _Neuerdings hoffe ich einfach, dass ich die Nacht überleben werde._

Er nickte, verließ das Büro und versuchte nicht an die zweite Hälfte des Gedankens zu denken: _Aber die meisten Nächte enden mit Hermine, deshalb sind sie mehr erträglich als die_ _m_ _eisten des letzten Jahrzehnts._

* * *

 **AN der Autorin: Nur um ein paar Dinge über Dumbledore aufzuklären, die in den Reviews aufgetaucht sind – Dumbledore hat es darauf angelegt, dass Snape erkennt, dass „Sam Barnes" Hermine ist, weil er dachte, Snape hasste sie, da sie eine Schülerin/Gryffindor/Harry-Unterstützerin war. Er hat (oder hat versucht) einen Keil zwischen Snape und Poppy zu treiben, weil er gesehen hat, dass ihre Beziehung enger wurde und Snape musste sich entfremdet fühlen: Ein Snape, der alleine war, war bösartiger und ein effektiverer Spion, als ein Snape, der jemanden hatte, mit dem er über seine Leiden reden konnte und sich somit mit seinem Hass und Ärger abfinden konnte, den er ständig als Todesser heraufbeschwören und hegen und übertreiben musste. Deswegen warf er Hermine an ihn heran, in der Annahme, dass sie ihn aufregen wird, was sie tut, aber sie hat sich so sehr von der Schülerin, die Snape gehasst hat, verändert, dass er sie letztendlich tatsächlich mag. (Dumbledore hat diese veränderte Hermine natürlich nicht gesehen; er hat ein sehr solides Bild von ihr in seinen Gedanken, vom dem, was er über sie erfahren hatte, während er ihr Okklumentik beigebracht hatte. Und sie hatte ihm die traumatisierendsten Erlebnisse vom Zurückreisen vorenthalten, weil sie es ihm übelnahm, dass sie passiert waren.)**

… **Das wird alles nicht in der Geschichte erklärt werden, weil es sich alles aus unseren Charakteren ergibt, die nicht bemerken, was sie sich gegenseitig vorenthalten und sie können Dumbledores Blickwinkel nicht gut genug sehen, um seine Motive mehr als zu erraten. (Verdammt, davon gibt es ein bisschen was im nächsten Kapitel, in dem Hermine ganz und gar vollkommen daneben liegt, was Dumbledores Motive betrifft. Aber, da es in den Reviews aufgekommen ist, dachte ich, dass ich es erkläre. Ich habe viel zu lange darüber nachgedacht, als ich das alles ausgearbeitet habe, um es nicht schließlich doch einzubringen.**

 **Ich möchte mich auch sehr bei euch für die Reviews bedanken! Sie retten mir gewissermaßen den Tag, wenn ich Leute sehe, die auf eine Geschichte antworten, die dauernd in meinem Kopf gewesen ist. Ich muss jedes mal lächeln, wenn ich meine E-Mails öffne und sie dann auf mich warten sehe.**

 **Macht's gut!**

– **M**


	6. Kapitel fünf

Kapitel fünf

Hermine kehrte zu ihrer Wohnung zurück und konzentrierte sich auf die gedanklichen Schutzzauber. Sie hatte gerade Dumbledore getroffen, ihm Bericht erstattet und über jedes Detail gesprochen – sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er die Details wollte, weil er dachte, dass es ihr helfen würde, mit all dem umzugehen oder, ob er sicher gehen wollte, dass sie ihm nichts verheimlichte. Alle diese Berichte brachten sie dazu, dass sie sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer einschließen und schreien wollte.

Der schlimmste Teil war, dass er sie absichtlich dazu bewegt hatte. Sie tat das jetzt schon seit Monaten; er hatte gewusst, was aus ihr werden würde, bevor er sie zurückschickte. Was auch immer er beim ersten Mal davon gehalten hatte, als sie in sein Büro zurückgesprungen war oder als sie ihm den ausgefüllten Terminkalender gegeben hatte, das war das Ergebnis und er hatte nie geschwankt.

Nachts, wenn sie ihre Okklumentikschilde fallen ließ, wenn sie wusste, dass die Nachbarn sie nicht hören würden, da sie zu viele Schutzzauber um ihr Schlafzimmer gelegt hatte, weinte sie deswegen und schrie wegen der Ungerechtigkeit und sie wartete auf die einbrechende Morgendämmerung, die ihr mehr davon bringen würde.

Sie blieb stehen, als sie die Wohnung betrat und bemerkte, dass Snape auf dem Küchentisch lag. Auf dem Boden war Blut verschmiert, wahrscheinlich wegen des Falls und ein verwischter Handabdruck (der natürlich auch blutig war) auf der Arbeitsplatte, wo er sich wieder hochgezogen hatte.

Einen Moment der Panik, der schnell unterdrückt war.

„Professor Snape?"

Er stöhnte und zuckte, antwortete aber sonst nicht. Das nähere seiner Beine war vom Oberschenkel abwärts voller Blut und als sie die Küche betrat, konnte sie sehen, dass ein großes Stück über seinem Knie nur noch rotes Fleisch war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, ließ ihre Sachen auf die Theke neben der Spüle fallen und zog ihren Zauberstab aus seiner Scheide von ihrem linken Arm.

„Ich habe es gestaut", presste Snape mit geschlossenen Zähnen hervor und zeigte auf seinen Oberschenkel.

Hermine stellte sich an seine Seite, schnippte mit dem Zauberstab, um die Stühle aus ihrem Weg zu räumen. Sie sah sich seinen Oberschenkel an und beschwor Verbandsmull herauf, um etwas von dem Blut um die Wunde herum abzutupfen. Sie konnte den Knochen durch das zerrissene Fleisch sehen. Snape hatte das magische Äquivalent von einem Druckverband verwendet und der bläulichen Ablagerung nach zu urteilen, eine Paste angewendet, um die Stelle zu betäuben, aber sonst nichts weiter. Sie begann im Flüsterton zu fluchen, als sie die Stauung entfernte und ihn richtig versorgte.

„Ausdrucksweise, Granger", murmelte er. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er versuchte lustig zu sein, oder ob er im Delirium war.

Es dauerte zwanzig Minuten sorgfältig Schicht für Schicht zu erneuern. Fleisch und Muskeln und Sehnen, Venen und Arterien. Zuletzt die Haut. Sie verwendete eine Pipette, um Diptam-Essenz aufzutragen. Es würde vernarben, aber nicht stark. Und der ganze Oberschenkel würde tagelang wehtun, aber dann wäre es vorbei.

Sie verließ ihn, damit er mit einem Blutbildenden Trank in seiner Hand wieder zu Atem kam, und wandte sich ihren Sachen bei der Spüle zu.

Dumbeldore hatte sie zu einem Beamten, der in der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen im Ministerium arbeitete und erst kürzlich sein Mal bekommen hatte, geschickt. Sie hatte nicht den Todesfluch verwendet; das war nicht ihre Art. Sie benutzte den Käsedraht und das Messer, das mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Scheide passte. Beide waren blutig und mussten gesäubert werden. Sie musste sich auch gründlich duschen, aber das konnte warten. Dieses Mal war sie nicht allzu stark verletzt worden; sie würde blaue Flecken bekommen und da waren ein paar Kratzer, die geheilt werden müssten, aber die zählten kaum.

Es wäre am Morgen wahrscheinlich in den Zeitungen.

So akribisch, wie sie Snape geheilt hatte, säuberte Hermine ihre Ausrüstung. Dumbledore könnte ihr in fünf Minuten einen neuen Namen schicken oder es würden Wochen vergehen, bevor er ihr den Zettel mit einem Namen und einer Adresse gab. So oder so, sie musste bereit sein.

Der Putzlappen war sofort rot, als sie mit dem Draht begann. Sie wischte ihn ab, spülte den Lappen aus und wiederholte den Vorgang. Als er sauber war, nahm sie den Lederbeutel, in dem sie ihn aufbewahrte, von ihrem Gürtel und reinigte diesen auch. Sie trocknete beides mit einem ungesagten, zauberstablosen Zauber und rollte den Draht so auf, dass die kleinen hölzernen Griffe an beiden Enden zusammen waren und packte ihre Garotte in den Beutel.

Danach war das Messer an der Reihe. Sie nahm die Scheide von ihrem Arm ab und legte ihren Zauberstab neben die Spüle. Das Messer wurde nicht so oft verwendet, aber heute Nacht hatte sie es blutig gemacht. Er hatte sich aus ihrem Griff gewandt und sie hatte das Messer in seinen Rücken geworfen, um ihn wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, bevor sie seine Kehle mit dem Käsedraht öffnete. Sie säuberte es und die Scheide, schärfte dann das Messer auf dem kleinen Schleifstein, den sie in ihrer Ausrüstung aufbewahrte, bevor sie alles wegpackte und die Scheide mit dem Messer und dem Zauberstab wieder um ihren Arm festmachte.

„Du bist es", sagte Snape vom Küchentisch. Sie zuckte beinahe zurück, da sie vergessen hatte, dass er noch da war. Stattdessen verwandelte sie das Zucken in ein Schulterzucken. „Der Dunkle Lord nennt dich Dumbledores Drachen."

„Drachen?", fragte sie skeptisch. Obwohl es passte.

„Die Ziele sind unfassbar verbrannt, das gesamte Haus ist präzise ausgelöscht." Die Worte waren nicht barsch gesagt, aber Hermine zuckte trotzdem zusammen. Sie mochte es nicht, das zu tun, aber Dumbledore sagte, dass sie es tun sollte, also tat sie es. „Bei den ersten paar haben sie versucht die Leute zu finden, aufzuspüren wohin sie auch immer gegangen waren, da es keine Leichen im Feuer gab."

„Nur Asche."

„Nur Asche", wiederholte er. Sie wollte ihn ansehen, sein Gesicht sehen, aber sie hatte Angst, dass ihre Gedanken zu ihm durchsickern könnten, wie es beim letzten Mal passiert war, als sie so wie jetzt geredet hatten.

„Sie sterben vor dem Feuer", sagte sie und war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum sie das sagte. Er hatte nicht gefragt. Sie schuldete ihm nicht die Geschichte oder einen Bericht. Es war allerdings wie, als sie ihm von den Kämpfen erzählt hatte. Sie hatte das nicht gemusst. Es gab keinen Grund dafür; er hatte sowieso das meiste davon erraten. Zugegeben, etwas von dem hatte sie ihm erzählt, um seine Reaktion zu sehen und sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen (Dumbledore hatte sie zusammengeworfen und angenommen, dass es funktionieren würde; sie wusste, dass Snape nicht erlauben würde, dass sie sich um ihn kümmerte, bis er wusste, dass sie etwas taugte); aber sie konnte auch nicht aufhören, nachdem sie angefangen hatte. „Wir müssen absolut sicher sein, dass sie sterben und nicht vom Feuer wegapparieren oder einen Portschlüssel oder das Flohnetzwerk benutzen."

„Das ergibt Sinn."

Sie drehte sich auf der Ferse zu ihm um und starrte ihn zornig an. Nichts davon ergab Sinn. Dumbledore müsste eigentlich der Anführer des Widerstands sein, der Anführer der „Guten". Er sollte nicht jemanden entsenden, um Leute, selbst die „Bösen", in ihren Wohnungen zu töten, wo sie dachten, dass sie sicher wären.

„Ich töte sie und dann verbrenne ich ihre Häuser mit ihnen, bevor ihre Leichen sich abkühlen können. Wenn das Feuer fertig ist, gibt es keine Beweise, nichts bleibt übrig", sagte Hermine monoton. „Wie du gesagt hast, ich lösche sie aus."

Sie wusste nicht, was Snape sagen würde. Er saß auf dem Tisch, sein verletzter Oberschenkel war über die ganze Länge ausgestreckt und er holte gerade Luft, um _etwas_ zu sagen, als Dumbledore durch die Tür trat. Die beiden erstarrten wie Kinder, die dabei erwischt wurden, wie sie Süßigkeiten in ihre Schlafzimmer schmuggelten.

„Schulleiter", sagte sie schließlich, nickte ihm zu und fragte sich, was zur Hölle er in ihrer Wohnung tat, obwohl sie ihn vor noch nicht mal einer Stunde in Hogwarts getroffen hatte.

„Hermine, Severus", sagte Dumbledore und nickte ihnen zu. Er lächelte nicht und zwinkerte ihnen auch nicht zu und das war vielsagend. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide hier seid. Ich habe gerade eben erst erfahren, dass du das Schloss verlassen hast, Severus. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Nicht notwendig, Schulleiter", sagte Snape ausdruckslos. Hermine zeigte vorsichtig keine Reaktion; in der Ausdruckslosigkeit war genauso viel Stellungnahme, wie in der Abwesenheit des Zwinkerns vom Schulleiter. „Die Heilerin, die du bereitgestellt hast, hat mich verarztet."

Sie besah sich seinen Oberschenkel und bemerkte die neue rosane Haut, wo sie vorher noch roh gewesen war. Sie fühlte sich beinahe beleidigt - ‚die Heilerin, die du bereitgestellt hast'. _Arschloch_ , schimpfte sie in Gedanken und wandte den Blick von ihnen ab, damit sie nicht ungewollt ihre Gedanken mit ihnen teilte. _Ich würde gerne sehen, wie_ _du_ _es besser_ _machst_ _. Verdammt, ich würde gerne sehen, wie_ _du_ irgendjemand _findest_ _, der es besser machen kann._

Seitdem er herausgefunden hatte, wer sie war, hatte er sich zwischen auf sie herabzusehen, sie zu ignorieren und faszinierende Konversationen mit ihr zu betreiben abgewechselt. Es war, als wenn man versuchte mit einem Wirbelsturm zu reden – im einen Moment wurde man in eine Richtung getrieben, in die nächste hineingesaugt und ständig taumelte sie durch die Gegend. Sie fragte sich, ob er nur nicht wusste, wie er mit ihr reden sollte, weil im Schloss eine jüngere Version von ihr wartete oder, ob er einfach so war. Er war immer gereizt gewesen.

Der Schulleiter nickte weise und blickte von einem zum anderen. Hermine bekam Bauschmerzen und ein vertrauter Schrecken schlich sich an sie heran.

„Hermine", sagte er schließlich, beschwor sich einen Plüschsessel herauf und machte es sich bequem. „Wenn ich von dir verlangen würde, mich zu töten, wie würdest du es machen?"

„Sir?"

„Wie würdest du es machen?" Er sah sie über seine verschränkten Finger an und sein Blick war todernst. Snape befand sich am Rand ihres Blickfeldes und war genauso ruhig. Er hatte sich von dem Platz auf dem Küchentisch nicht wegbewegt.

„Ich würde nichts tun", sagte sie. Der Schulleiter öffnete seinen Mund, um zu sprechen, um wegen ihrer Nichtantwort zu protestieren, aber sie hob ihre Hand. „Du wirst es verstehen bevor das Jahr vorbei ist, Sir. Aber, wenn du mich bitten würdest, dich zu töten, wäre alles, was ich tun würde, tatenlos zuzusehen und dich sterben zu lassen. Ich würde nichts tun."

Dumbledore nickte weise, als hätte sie ein arithmantisches Puzzle besonders gut gelöst. „Und du selbst?"

Sie senkte ihren Blick, antwortete dennoch. „Ich würde den Vielsafttrank nehmen und als Harry Potter zum Herrenhaus der Malfoys gehen. Sie würden mich zu Voldemort bringen und er würde das Töten für mich übernehmen." Sie zwang sich dazu ihre Fäuste zu öffnen. „Das würde Harry Zeit verschaffen." Sie konnte ihnen noch nicht sagen, wofür Harry die Zeit brauchen würde, weil Dumbledore noch nicht verflucht worden war. Er hatte die Horkruxe noch nicht bestätigt.

„Und Severus? Wie würdest du ihn töten?"

Sie blinzelte. Ihr Gehirn lieferte ihr mehrere Möglichkeiten – Dämonsfeuer, den Todesfluch, ihr Messer – aber keine davon würde ihn nur töten. Er war überragend, er würde sich verteidigen und es würde nicht sauber vonstatten gehen.

„Ich würde mich vergiften", sagte sie und verstärkte ihre Okklumentik. Sie wollte keine weiteren Lecks, besonders nicht jetzt. Nicht, wenn ihr Bewusstsein so heftig gegen dieses Gedankenspiel rebellierte. Es war lange her, seit es sich geäußert hatte und es war noch länger her, seit sie sich darauf hatte konzentrieren müssen, es zu unterdrücken. „Und wenn er mit dem Gegengift zu mir kommen würde, würde ich seine Kehle öffnen."

Die Stille hing wie Nebel im Raum und machte die Luft auch dick. Hermine wollte dringend alleine hinter ihren Schutzzaubern sein. Sie musste schreien.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", knurrte Snape vom Tisch aus. Dumbledore lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von Hermine zu Snape und lächelte wohlwollend.

„Du hast dich darüber beschwert, dass sie dafür nicht die Richtige ist. Dass sie hierin nicht deine Heilerin sein könnte."

Hermine beobachtete, wie sich Snapes Kiefer bewegten, während er mit den Zähnen knirschte. Er zeigte seine Gedanken nicht, aber sie wusste, dass er dachte, dass Dumbledore seine Worte verdrehte. Vielleicht verdrehte er sie nicht zu stark, aber er drehte das, was er gesagt hatte so, dass es in einem anderen Licht erschien.

„Schulleiter–", begann Snape, aber Dumbledore hob eine Hand.

„Ich möchte nichts mehr davon hören, das ist es, was ich meine, Severus. Sie ist die Richtige dafür."

 _Weil du mich zu der Richtigen dafür gemacht hast_ , dachte sie und war froh, dass sie ihre Schilde bereits verstärkt hatte. Keiner der beiden Männer in ihrer Wohnung bemerkte, dass sie einen inneren Nervenzusammenbruch hatte.

\\\

Hermine hatte begonnen, sich auf ihre zufälligen Treffen mit Snape zu freuen. Wenn er nicht so tat, als würde sie nicht existieren, konnte man gut mit ihm reden. Es war eine wunderbare Neuheit, dass sie ihm nur die Punkte A und B erklären musste und er dann die Verbindung bis Punkt Z selbst herstellen konnte; das machte ihre Unterhaltungen viel schneller.

Sie verbrachten vier Stunden nach dem letzten Treffen in der Bibliothek im Grimmauld Platz, schoben sich Bücher zu und stritten sich nicht wirklich über die Auswirkungen von Höhenlagen beim Zaubertrankbrauen. Sie hatte die arithmantische Theorie auf ihrer Seite. Er hatte lebensnahe Erfahrungen. Sie kannten sich beide gut genug in der Familienbibliothek der Blacks aus, um zu wissen, wo die Bücher standen, die ihre Standpunkte untermauerten und sie hatten sie herausgesucht und sie bei einigen Gelegenheiten förmlich ins Gesicht des anderen geworfen.

Der Streit hatte erst geendet, als sie bemerkten, dass sie sich gegenseitig zustimmten. Keiner von ihnen bestritt den Standpunkt, den sie zu Beginn gehabt hatten und es war wirklich eine Frage der Semantik geworden. Sie sahen sich in der Bibliothek um, besahen die Unordnung – Pergamentstücke voller arithmantischer Gleichungen, Schichten von verworfenen Referenzen und ein zweckdienliches kleines Papier, welches die Topographie der Erde und die Atmosphärenschichten darstellte – und brachten alles wieder verlegen in Ordnung.

Es war wundervoll jemanden zu haben, mit dem sie über diese Dinge reden konnte. (Oder jemanden, den sie, wie die Dinge lagen, deswegen anschreien konnte.) Eine stimulierende intellektuelle Konversation. Sie hatte das vermisst. Sie war so in der akademischen Welt versunken gewesen – zuerst in Frankreich, dann in Salem und dann in Alexandria – dass sie nicht erkannt hatte, was sie gehabt hatte, bis sie die Gelegenheit hatte, es zu vermissen. Es hatte Diskussionen über Zaubertranktheorie gebraucht, um sie daran zu erinnern.

 _Du liegst immer noch falsch, was den Satz des Ruiz betrifft,_ sagte sie in Gedanken zu ihm, als sich ihre Blicke flüchtig trafen und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie gehört hatte oder nicht. Er antwortete nicht. Er sah sie noch nicht mal mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Natürlich schenkte er dem Treffen seine Aufmerksamkeit, wie sie es auch tun sollte.

Sie waren wieder beim Feuer und standen jeweils an einer Seite des Kamins. Sie waren die Außenseiter des Ordens. Er war der nicht vertrauenswürdige Slytherinspion und sie war immer noch mehr oder weniger unbekannt. Niemand war mit ihr zur Schule gegangen, niemand hatte mit ihr gearbeitet. Ein paar von ihnen hatten von ihrer Kompetenz als Heilerin profitieren können, aber das schien nur zu bedeuten, dass sie ihr gegenüber nicht, wie ihm gegenüber, feindselig waren. Dass sie so freundlich mit Snape erschien, brachte ihr auch keine anderen Punkte ein, aber sie würde Gespräche mit ihm gegenüber Gesprächen mit ihnen jeden Tag vorziehen.

Moody schimpfte weiter über die Wachablösung in der Mysteriumsabteilung und ihr Blick fiel auf Snape.

 _Tue ich nicht._

Sie biss sich stark auf die Lippe, um sich davon abzuhalten, laut loszulachen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus wachte mit ihrer Hand auf seinem Kopf auf. Es war überwältigend beruhigend und er vermutete, dass sie keine Ahnung davon hatte.

Seine Eltern hatten nicht viel von Berührungen gehalten. (Außer den gelegentlichen Schlägen von seinem Vater.) Er wurde ab und zu flüchtig umarmt, mehr nicht. Und Horace Slughorn war sein Hauslehrer gewesen und hatte einen Hang dazu, herzhaft auf die Schulterblätter zu klopfen. Jedoch nur bei seinen Lieblingen und Severus war nie ein Liebling gewesen. Pomona Sprout tätschelte hin und wieder, seitdem er elf Jahre alt war und sie gesehen hatte, dass er Trost brauchte, seine Hand und fuhr damit während seiner Tage als Lehrer fort. Minerva drückte gelegentlich seine Schulter. Poppy konnte weiterhin für das gelegentliche Drücken seines Oberarms oder einen Klaps auf sein Knie aufgezählt werden, wenn sie mit einer Untersuchung fertig war. Er war total überwältigt von den begeisterten Umarmungen von Draco gewesen, als dieser noch ein Kleinkind gewesen war, aber diese waren lange bevor der Junge nach Hogwarts gekommen war auf der Strecke geblieben.

Und dann kam Hermine Granger, die Ältere.

Er hatte sie mit ihren Freunden als Schülerin gesehen. Sie umarmte und wurde umarmt und sie war dafür bekannt, dass sie ihre Arme um ihre zwei besten Freunde legte, während sie nach Hogsmead gingen oder wieder zurückkamen. Dennoch schien sie keinen Hang zu beiläufigen Berührungen außerhalb dieses inneren Kreises zu haben. Sie schlenderte nicht mit dem Arm um Ginnys Taille durch die Gegend oder Arm in Arm mit Luna Lovegood, welche, soweit er wusste, ihre einzigen Freundinnen waren.

Aber nun schien er in dieselbe Kategorie wie Weasley und Potter gefallen zu sein. Sie hatte vor ein paar Tagen ihren Ellenbogen gegen seinen geschlagen und er hatte angefangen zu bemerken, wie oft sie ihn berührte, wenn sie es nicht tun musste. Eine Hand die irgendwo seinen Arm entlangfuhr, wenn sie an ihm vorbeilief. Ihr Knie, was gegen seins stieß. Die Art, wie sie immer mit ihren Fingerspitzen das Geheilte überprüfte, wenn sie fertig war. Eine sanfte Berührung auf empfindlicher neuer Haut.

Und das war das dritte Mal, dass er aus einem magisch herbeigerufenen Schlaf erwachte und ihre Hand in seinem Haar war. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen, leicht wie eine Feder, über seine Kopfhaut. Ihre warme Hand berührte seinen Schädel. Sie strich mit ihrer Hand über seinen Kopf, zog ihre Finger dann behutsam durch sein Haar und holte ihre Hand dann wieder nach oben, um von vorne zu beginnen.

Es war ein angenehmer, beruhigender Vorgang. Nichts konnte im Leben schief laufen, wenn er die Hand einer Frau auf seinem Kopf hatte. Als er in einen natürlichen, erholsamen Schlaf glitt, fragte er sich, ob die andere Hand ein Buch hielt.

\\\

Zwei Tage später streiften dieselben Finger, die erst kürzlich in seinem Haar gewesen waren, seine Hand, als Hermine Granger, die Jüngere, ihm den Trank übergab, den sie an diesem Tag gebraut hatten. Ihre Hand schnellte zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt, und sie eilte davon, bevor der schmierige Schwachkopf sie tadeln konnte, weil sie ihn berührt hatte.

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er konzentrierte sich auf die Sammlung von Phiolen, die vor ihm standen, um seine Selbstbeobachtung zu verstecken. Er wusste Dinge über diese bestimmte Schülerin, die ein Lehrer nicht wissen sollte. Verdammt, er wusste Dinge über sie, die nicht mal _sie_ jetzt wusste.

Er wusste, dass sie ihre Eltern vermisste, aber sie vermisste ihre Hauslehrerin mehr; er hatte teilweise geschriebene Briefe an sie alle drei gefunden. Er wusste, dass sie sich an einem entspannten Abend (wie, als er gezwungen war stundenlang still an ihrem Küchentisch zu sitzen, während ein Schlauch in seinem Knie steckte, damit überschüssige Flüssigkeiten, die von einem Fluch verschuldet waren, abfließen konnten) ein Glas süßen Dessertwein einschenkte und stundenlang daran nippte, während sie kochte und zu Abend aß. Er wusste, dass sie Odgens hinunterkippte, bis sie wie betäubt war und am nächsten Morgen seinen modifizierten Ausnüchterungstrank hinterherschickte, der potentielle Leberprobleme, genauso wie Kater, behandelte, wenn ihre Arbeit sie nicht so sehr erschöpfte, dass sie vor Mitternacht einschlief. Er wusste auch, dass sie Geheimnisse vor Dumbledore hatte, obwohl er bis jetzt noch nicht ganz herausgefunden hatte, was sie waren.

Es war so eine merkwürdige Dynamik. Er war sich nie sicher, wie er sich in ihrer Gegenwart verhalten oder was er sagen sollte. Oder zumindest war es so, wenn er nicht blutete – die eindeutige Handlung war dann, den blutenden Teil von sich zu zeigen und still zu halten, wenn sie es wieder in Ordnung brachte. Und einmal hatten sie begonnen zu reden, damit fortzufahren war nicht so schwer. Es war zu einfach zu vergessen, dass Hermine Granger, die Ältere, auch Hermine Granger, die Jüngere, war. Es war zu einfach zu vergessen, dass Hermine Granger, die Jüngere, nicht Hermine Granger, die Ältere, war.

 _Verfluchter Dumbledore. Als wenn mein Leben nicht schon kompliziert genug wäre, ohne Granger ständig im Kopf zu haben._

Die Jüngere widerte ihn an. Sie vibrierte vor jugendlicher Energie, die Begeisterung der Naiven. Sie sprang durch die Schule, ging selbstbewusst ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin nach, drängte ihre Freunde dazu zu lernen und war sauer auf diesen blöden Jungen, wenn niemand hinsah. Die Ältere faszinierte ihn und das war der Grund, warum er sie immer sah, wenn die Jüngere dachte, dass niemand hinsah. Er sah hin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermine hatte das Treffen, das sie an ihrem ersten Hogsmeade Wochenende des Schuljahres im Eberkopf veranstaltet hatte völlig vergessen. Sie erinnerte sich gut an die D.A., aber es waren Jahre vergangen, seitdem sie daran gedacht hatte.

In der Toilette der Drei Besen richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihr Gesicht und erstellte sich eine schnelle Tarnung. Eine längere Nase, dickere Lippen und etwas zu viel Make-up um ihre Augen herum. Sie brachte hohe Absätze an ihre Stiefel an. Ihre Roben würden den Rest tun; als Schülerin hatte sie immer Muggelkleidung in Hogsmeade getragen.

Alles was sie vorgehabt hatte, war die zweite Hälfte der Zaubertrankzutaten für den Orden zu bestellen – sie teilten das Kaufen der Zutaten vorsichtig zwischen zwei oder mehr Apotheken auf – und etwas zu Mittag zu essen. Sie wäre jedoch beinahe gegen Blaise Zabinis Rücken gerannt, als sie das Wirtshaus betreten hatte. Sie war zu den Toiletten davongeflitzt, bevor er oder die Slytherins, die bei ihm waren, sie erkennen konnten.

Sie hatte es aufgegeben, in den Drei Besen zu Mittag zu essen und überlegte, ob sie in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen sollte oder sich etwas zum Mitnehmen holen sollte (obwohl der Tropfende Kessel wegen der bloßen Tatsache gewann, dass sie ihre Kleidung nicht wechseln musste), als sie bemerkte, dass sich das Wirtshaus mit Schülern und nicht wenigen Lehrern zur Begleitung gefüllt hatte. Es war ein trister Tag und sie verübelte ihnen nicht, dass sie ihm zumindest für ein Butterbier entflohen.

Snape stand am Tisch von Slytherins, seine Schultern waren entspannt. Die Schüler ihrerseits sahen ihn alle ein wenig zu erwartungsvoll an. Sie hingen alle an seinen Lippen wie gute Arschkriecher. Hermine schmunzelte und beschwor sich einen Schal herauf, um ihn um ihren Hals zu wickeln und streifte Snapes Gedanken mit ihren eigenen zur Begrüßung ohne darüber nachzudenken und schalt sich sofort dafür. Er zuckte überrascht zusammen – oder zumindest war es ein Zusammenzucken für ihn; es war wirklich kaum mehr als ein Zucken. Allerdings hatte sie schon genug Zeit mit ihm verbracht, um es zu bemerken.

Sie lief zur Tür. Der Idiot hinter der Ladentheke in der Apotheke würde ihre Bestellung inzwischen verpackt haben und sie würde die kleine Stadt verlassen.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie, als er sie eine Ladenfront von den Drei Besen entfernt einholte. „Alte Gewohnheit. Ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt, dich zu erschrecken."

„Ich weiß", sagte er überraschend freundlich. Er nahm ihre Hand und hakte sie an seinem Arm ein, so dass sie zusammen die Straße entlangliefen. „Du siehst nebenbei bemerkt lächerlich aus."

„Ich bin in Panik geraten", sagte sie. Sie wusste, dass sie es übertrieben hatte. „Allerdings ist es besser lächerlich auszusehen, als erkannt zu werden. Ich habe vergessen, dass heute das Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist."

„Oh, _das_ wäre herrlich", sagte er trocken. Sie sah zu ihm nach oben und hob eine Augenbraue. „In der Lage zu sein, vergessen zu können, wann ein _Wochenende_ von Schülern überragt wird, die Amok laufen."

Sie kicherte und sie liefen still weiter. Sie zogen einige Blicke von Passanten auf sich, aber sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob es wegen dem reizbaren Professor Snape war, der mit jemandem die Straße entlanglief oder nicht.

„Und wo ist Ihr junges Gegenstück diesen Nachmittag?", fragte er nach einer Weile. Er hatte die Straße hoch- und runtergeblickt und seine suchenden Augen fanden die Hogwartsschüler, die gerade ihren Unfug in der Stadt trieben.

„Ah", sagte sie und ihr permanentes Grinsen wurde zu einem richtigen Lächeln. „Mein jüngeres Ich ist in den Eberkopf gegangen, um eine Rebellion anzuzetteln."

„Schön, schön", sagte er und nickte stoisch. Sie drückte seinen Arm und lächelte weiter.

Es war sehr einfach die Straße an seinem Arm entlang zu laufen. Seine Beine waren viel länger als ihre, aber wenn es ihm beliebte, konnte er ein Gentleman sein und seine Schritte für sie verkürzen. Ihr Griff an seinem Arm schien ihn auch nicht zu stören, was ein Glück war, denn sie hatte ihre Absätze zu hoch gezaubert.

„Sie sind nicht wirklich im Eberkopf, oder?", fragte er, als sie die Apotheke verließen. Der Idiot hinter der Theke war seiner Arbeit mit Snape, der im Laden stand, viel schneller nachgegangen.

„Ich befürchte, dass ich das bin."

„Aberforth bietet nicht einmal Butterbier an."

„Ich denke, dass der Schulleiter ihm vorgeschlagen hat welches für dieses bestimmte Wochenende zu bestellen", sagte Hermine und sprach damit einen lange gehegten Verdacht aus. „Wir haben geplant uns zu treffen und keiner von uns war annähernd so gut im Geheimnisse Behalten, wie wir gedacht hatten."

„Natürlich wart ihr das nicht. Waren sie das nicht." Er lächelte halb und hakte sie wieder bei sich unter, als sie sich in Bewegung setzen. „Es ist außergewöhnlich schwer über dich zu reden, weißt du. Die Zeitformen."

„Das ist teilweise mit Absicht, da bin ich mir sicher", erwiderte sie. „Schließlich sind das alles Geheimnisse."

„Wie alt bist du?", fragte er und sah dann ein bisschen verlegen aus, als hätte er nicht beabsichtigt, sie das tatsächlich zu fragen. Sie lächelte ihn an, hörte aber damit auf, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie eine öffentliche Straße entlangliefen.

„Ich war beinahe achtzehn, als er mich das erste Mal zurückgeschickt hat, wenn man den Zeitumkehrer berücksichtigt, den ich in meinem dritten Schuljahr verwendet habe", begann sie und er unterbrach sie, indem er stehen blieb und wütend auf sie herunter starrte.

„Willst du sagen, dass du _zwei Jahre_ hinzugefügt –"

„Es war knapp über einem Jahr. Ich habe im September Geburtstag", antworte sie ruhig und benutze ihren Griff an seinem Arm, damit sie weitergingen. „Und dann habe ich etwas über fünf Jahre hinzugefügt, in denen ich in all dem geschult wurde, was Dumbledore für mich wollte. Dann ungefähr vier Jahre, in denen ich allem ausgewichen bin. Wenn man alles zusammenzählt fällt mein ‚Geburtstag' jetzt auf Anfang Juli und nach dem letzten bin ich siebenundzwanzig Jahre alt."

Sie liefen ein paar Schritte in vollkommenen Schweigen. Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er atmete. Er hatte ihre Hand in der Beuge seines Ellenbogens festgeklemmt und sein Gesicht war so leer, dass sie wusste, dass er okkludierte.

 _Warum sollte mein Alter ihn dazu bringen, sich hinter seinen Okklumentikschilden zu verstecken?_

Einen Moment später kam er wieder zu sich zurück, plauderte mit ihr und angelte nach Einblicken in das Unheil, in welches ihr jüngeres Ich hineingeriet. Dann wünschte er ihr einen guten Tag und steuerte den Eberkopf an, um sich die anwesenden Schüler zu notieren.

„ _Launenhaft" beschreibt nicht mal ansatzweise die Stimmungsschwankungen dieses Manns_ , dachte sie und disapparierte dann für ihr Mittagessen zum Tropfenden Kessel.

\\\

Snapes sonderbares Verhalten war in der nächsten Woche vergessen. Dumbledore hatte die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, sie wütend anzustarren, ihre Okklumentikschilde anzustupsen und sich dann dafür zu entschuldigen. Er war unfassbar neugierig über die nahe Zukunft mit Harrys „kleiner Verteidigungsgruppe" und mit Dolores Umbridge. Er wusste es besser, als zu fragen, und er hatte ihr verboten, ihm irgendetwas auf irgendeine Art zu sagen, aber er wollte es dennoch wissen.

Sie genoss das Dilemma, in dem sich der Schulleiter befand, selbst wenn es dazu führte, dass ihre Nase blutete, wenn er ein wenig zu neugierig war. Sie war immer noch wütend auf ihn wegen Spanien, deshalb fand sie besonderen Gefallen daran, einfach dazusitzen und zu lächeln, während er sich fragte, was sie wusste.

„Schulleiter–", sagte Snape, als er in der Bibliothek auf sie traf, Hermines Nase blutete und Dumbledore sie anstarrte. Der Schulleiter hielt lediglich eine Hand hoch, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, rieb sich dann über die Stirn und verließ den Raum. „Granger?"

„Er möchte wissen, was passieren wird", sagte sie und wischte das Blut mit dem angebotenen Taschentuch weg. „Aber er hat mir auch aufgetragen, ihm nichts zu erzählen. Er ist ein wenig frustriert."

Snape seufzte, setzte sich ihr gegenüber und nahm das Taschentuch von ihr wieder an, nachdem sie es mit einem Zauber gereinigt hatte.

„Was _wird_ passieren?"

„Das werde ich auch dir nicht erzählen", sagte sie ihm und mischte ihre Notizen. Sie hatte die Arithmantik wieder bearbeitet. Sie hatte die Runen, die sie für die Gleichungen gewählt hatte, ein- und zweimal überprüft. Dumbledore hatte ihr seit einiger Zeit viele Fragen über die Gleichungen während den Treffen gestellt, eine Menge lästiger Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gelenkt und sie somit gezwungen vorsichtiger mit ihren Papieren zu sein. Einige der Informationen, die sie weitergab, hatten mehr mit ihren Erfahrungen von der Zukunft zu tun, als mit Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung; sie brauchte die Pergamente, um das, was sie dem Orden erzählte, zu stützen.

„Warum nicht?"

„Hauptsächlich wegen den Paradoxen. Außerdem würde mich der Schulleiter auf sieben Arten von Samstag an verfluchen. Und du wirst es sowieso früh genug erfahren."

Sie war größtenteils davon besessen, einen Weg zu finden, sie über Arthur Weasleys bevorstehenden Angriff zu warnen. Und Minervas. Und Sirius Blacks. Sie konnte nichts davon ändern. Mr. Weasley würde angegriffen werden, Minerva würde wochenlang im St. Mungo sein und Sirius Black würde sterben. Aber sollte sie ihnen das von Mr. Weasley erzählen? _Hatte_ sie ihnen im Voraus davon erzählt? Wenn sie es getan hatte, müsste sie es wieder tun. Wenn sie es nicht hatte, könnte sie alles verderben.

Die was-wenns bereiteten ihr Kopfschmerzen.

„Dann erzähl mir etwas Harmloses. Wer gewinnt diesen Sommer den Pokal?"

„Das weiß ich wirklich nicht", erzählte sie ihm, hob ihre Augenbrauen und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie hatten ein Treffen, zu dem sie nach unten in die Küche gehen mussten. Sie hörte allerdings auf ihn anzulächeln. „Es ist um ehrlich zu sein lustig. Ich habe diesen Sommer ein halbes Dutzend Mal erlebt und ich habe nicht einmal an Quidditch gedacht."

Er blickte sie finster an und murmelte etwas über Hobbys, als sie sich auf den Weg von der Bibliothek, die Treppe hinunter, in die Küche machten.

„Samantha, meine Liebe", sagte Dumbledore mit falscher Wärme in der Stimme, als sie den Raum betraten. Die meisten anderen waren schon anwesend – Moody war im Ministerium und drehte seine Runde vor der Mysteriumsabteilung, Lupin war irgendwo in einer Kneipe und schmeichelte Werwölfen und die Weasleys verspäteten sich – und hatten sich auf ihren gewöhnlichen Plätzen um den Tisch herum versammelt. „Nehmen Sie Platz. Ich möchte, dass Sie ihre neusten Gleichungen mit uns teilen."

Also setzte sie sich an den Tisch. Snape lief hinter ihr vorbei und stellte sich an den Kamin. Sie wünschte sich sehr, dass sie sich zu ihm in die warmen Schatten gesellen konnte. Stattdessen breitete sie ihre Arithmantik auf dem Tisch aus und begann die Tendenzen zu erklären, die sich aus den Zahlen und Runen ergaben. Die meisten Augen wurden sofort glasig und der Rest senkte schlau den Blick. Wenn sie irgendetwas über Arithmantik wussten, dann wussten sie, dass sie gefährliche Informationsmengen angegeben hatte, um die Gleichungen zusammen zu bauen. Sie ignorierte die Blicke und schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Pergament, rief die bunte Matrix hervor, die die Gleichungen darstellte und erklärte für diejenigen, die nicht so gut rechnen konnten, was es bedeutete.


	7. Kapitel sechs

Kapitel sechs

Manchmal dachte er, dass sie Freunde sein könnten. Er hatte keine Freunde, deswegen wusste er es nicht wirklich.

Nun ja. Er hatte _mal_ Freunde gehabt. Lily war seine Freundin gewesen, als er ein Junge gewesen war und Lucius war sein Freund in der Schule gewesen. Und Narzissa, die jüngste der Black-Schwestern, bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt. (Damals war es ein guter Grundsatz gewesen, die Black-Schwestern zu meiden – Andromeda, die Älteste, geriet ständig mit ihren Schwestern und ihren Eltern aneinander und Bellatrix war schon immer verrückt gewesen. Nach seinem Maßstab während seiner Schulzeit, war das praktisch daten gewesen.) Regulus Black war ein paar Jahre jünger und beinahe auch ein Freund gewesen.

Hermine Granger, allerdings. Nun, das war ein abwegiger Gedanke.

Er hatte sie nach ihrem Alter gefragt, weil er ein neugieriger Idiot war und, wie die meisten seiner Fragen, hatte sie sie einfach und ehrlich und ohne sich angegriffen zu fühlen beantwortet, wo sie doch jedes Recht dazu hatte, sich so zu fühlen. Und sie war alt genug, dass sie, wenn sie ihr Leben wie eine normale Person gelebt hätte, mit ihm als Schülerin Hogwarts besucht hätte.

Obwohl er sie die Woche über als Schülerin sah, ein kraushaariges Ding, das zu viele Bücher herumtrug, brachte sie das direkt in die Freiwild-Kategorie. Wenn er sie während seiner Schulzeit gekannt hätte, hätte er sie nach einem Date gefragt, zum Teufel mit dem Blutstatus. Er hatte dieses bestimmte Vorurteil (und dann auch nur, um nicht aufzufallen) erst ein Jahr, nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, angenommen.

Sie war wie Lily, nur besser. Zum einem war sie am Leben. Und sie hatte, wie er, Schatten in sich. Lily hatte auch Schatten gehabt, aber sie hatte sie geleugnet. Vehement. Hermine akzeptierte sie. Sie hatte sie nicht gern, sie holte sie nicht stolz hervor und gab mit ihnen an (ihre Reaktion auf Moodys Spott war dafür ein Beispiel), aber sie versteckte sie nicht.

Es war dieser Gedankengang, der ihn eines stürmischen Tages zu ihrer Türschwelle führte. Er musste nicht bis spät am Sonntag in der Schule zurück sein (für einen Termin mit Blaise Zabini, wahrscheinlich um zusätzliche Aufgaben für Verwandlung über die Weihnachtsferien zu besprechen). Er hatte sich entschlossen, zu versuchen, ihr Freund zu sein. Wenn sie ihn ließ. Wenn er um seine eigne Unfähigkeit und seinen Hang dazu, Leute zu vergraulen, herumkam.

 _Gott, das war eine dumme Idee._

„Snape, hallo! Warum hast du geklopft?"

„Es erschien mir unhöflich, mich selbst hereinzulassen, wenn ich… nicht verletzt bin."

„Oh. Nun gut. Ich habe dir einen Schlüssel gegeben, weißt du. Du bist zu jeder Zeit willkommen."

Er blinzelte und folgte ihr in die Küche. Er war zu jeder Zeit willkommen? Das passierte nicht. Er hatte eine dauerhafte Einladung für Malfoy Manor, aber das war mehr ein einvernehmliches Bündnis als eine einladende Freundschaft.

„Tatsächlich habe ich dir gerade einen Brief geschrieben", sagte sie und faltete dann das Pergament zusammen, bevor er es lesen konnte.

Sie hatten alles in allem recht oft Briefe ausgetauscht. Einmal pro Woche, vielleicht zwei Mal, wenn es einen besonders grauenhaften Artikel im _Propheten_ gab oder es etwas, was es Wert war darüber zu reden, in einer der Fachzeitschriften gab, die sie beide verfolgten. Letzten Monat hatte sie ihm ein Exemplar von _Verwandlung Heute_ mit großartigen Anmerkungen geschickt, welches er gut vor Minerva versteckt hatte, bevor sie zum Tee kam. (Die meisten der Randkommentare waren nicht mal ein bisschen höflich gewesen.)

Sie setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer, ließen sich auf bequemen Stühlen nieder und sie stellte Tee auf den Kaffeetisch. Er mochte zwar derjenige gewesen sein, der bei ihr aufgetaucht war, aber sie fragte nicht einmal, warum er da war. Sie saßen einfach nur da, tauschten Meinungen über Artikel aus, die sie gelesen hatten, und tauschten dann die Zeitschriften, damit sie darüber diskutieren konnten, welche Feststellungen richtig waren. Sie waren halb mit einer potentiellen Verbesserung für den Wolfsbann fertig (er erstellte Möglichkeiten und suchte Bücher heraus, die man hinzuziehen sollte, und sie entwarf einen neuen arithmatischen Algorithmus eigens für das Experiment), als ein nicht ganz ernst gemeinter Streit darüber, wer das letzte Pizzastück bekommen sollte, sie plötzlich einhalten ließ. Es war beinahe Mitternacht.

* * *

Als Snape, _Severus_ –Sev?–ging, waren beinahe vierundzwanzig Stunden vergangen. Ein spontaner Besuch, der einen ganzen Tag gedauert hatte. Hermine hatte nicht gespürt, wie auch nur ein Moment davon vergangen war. Genau genommen, wenn Minerva, die sich gefragt hatte, wo zur Hölle er hingegangen war, nicht eine Eule losgeschickt hätte, hätten sie vielleicht gar nicht mit dem Gespräch aufgehört.

Es war einfach mit ihm zu reden, was seltsam war: Er war kurz angebunden und neigte dazu, Argumente mit Beleidigungen zu unterstützen, wenn er zu erkennen begann, dass sie gewann.

Und sein Akzent, der nach so vielen Jahren des Gebrauchs als Junge im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins eingefleischt war und sich aus Gewohnheit verewigt hatte, kehrte zu seinen Manchesterwurzeln zurück, wenn er begeistert und außerhalb von Hogwarts war. (Oder wenn er Schmerzen hatte, wie sie in den letzten Monaten bemerkt hatte, obwohl sie versucht hatte, nicht zu sehr daran zu denken.)

Und er hatte ihr eine süße Geschichte darüber erzählt, dass er weniger als eine Handvoll Freunde als Kind gehabt hatte und wie seine beste Freundin (die vor langer, langer Zeit gestorben war) ihn Sev genannt hatte. Und er hatte angedeutet, dass sie ihn Sev nennen konnte, wenn sie es wollte.

Er konnte auch kochen. Er hatte ihnen ein wunderbares gewissermaßen Burrito-artiges Ding zum Mittag zubereitet. Es war würziger und geschmacksintensiver gewesen, als es vernünftig war.

Und er sah ziemlich umwerfend mit Bartstoppeln, die irgendwann um Mitternacht herum erschienen waren, aus.

Den halben Tag lang wollte sie ihn erwürgen. Er machte sie wütend. Er spielte den Advocatus Diaboli, nur damit sie sich aufregte. Er bezog die lächerlichsten Stellungnahmen zu einem Thema und prügelte jedes beschissene Argument durch, bis er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, und lachte sich auf ihre Kosten tot (oder sie kam ihm auf die Spur und schlug ihn mit einem Buch, was sehr selten vorkam).

Aber selbst als sie sich leibhaftig auf ihre Hände setzen musste, um sie davon abzuhalten, seine Schultern zu umklammern und ihn durchzuschütteln, genoss sie jede Minute davon.

\\\

Im Dezember war sie während der Treffen des Ordens ein fester Bestandteil am Tisch geworden. Sie fühlte sich immer noch peinlich berührt und sie konnte erkennen, dass die anderen es bevorzugen würden, wenn sie am weit entfernten Ende des Raums stehen würde, aber Dumbledore hatte ihnen das alles klargemacht. Er hatte ihr Fragen gestellt und sie in Diskussionen mit einbezogen. Moody mochte sie sogar noch weniger, als er es zuvor getan hatte. Er nahm an, dass sie nur nebenberuflich tätig war. Dass sie Arithmantik machte und gelegentlich als Heilerin half.

Hermine seufzte. In einer Stunde fand ein weiteres Treffen statt und sie bezweifelte, dass der Schulleiter anwesend sein würde, was bedeutete, dass die Feindseligkeit ihr gegenüber mehr offen sein würde, als gewöhnlich.

Sie verschloss die Wohnung, richtete die Schutzzauber so ein, dass sie sie alarmieren würden, wenn jemand auftauchte während sie weg war, und apparierte auf die vorderste Treppenstufe des Grimmauld Platz. Sirius Black ließ sie mit einem schroffen Nicken herein, was sie erwiderte. Sie war nicht ganz dazu in der Lage, ihm in die Augen zu sehen – schließlich wusste sie, wie er sterben würde. Und sie plante nichts zu tun, um seinen Tod zu verhindern.

Die Küche war leer, als sie ankam und sie begann Tee zu machen. Sirius war die Treppe nach oben ins Haus gegangen, nachdem er sie herein gelassen hatte, aber das war ihr definitiv egal.

Sie stellte den Tee auf dem Tisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der so etwas wie ihr Stammsitz geworden war. Er war am weit entfernten Ende des Tisches, aber immer noch nah am Kamin. Vom richtigen Winkel (oder eher vom falschen Winkel) aus, war sie zum größten Teil vom Licht verdunkelt und auf eine Silhouette verringert. Sie tat alles, was sie konnte, um sich zu verdecken. Dumbledore verwies immer als Samantha Barnes auf sie und sie hatte die anderen gebeten, sie Sam zu nennen. Severus war der einzige, der sie erkannt hatte. Niemand suchte bei den Treffen nach Hermine Granger und Dumbledore hatte sie alle dazu gebracht, jemand anderen zu sehen; Severus war nur ein Sonderfall. Dennoch bedeutete das nicht, dass sie nicht vorsichtig sein sollte.

Hermine hatte ihre nicht-ganz-eine-Verkleidung angezogen. Sie trug geflochtene Zöpfe und Perlen in ihren Haaren. Eine dunkle Jeans war in ihre Drachenhautstiefel gesteckt. Eine weiße Bluse unter einer grauen Weste. Sie mochte die Weste, da sie versteckte Taschen hatte, die gut für all die kleinen Dinge waren, die sonst in einer Handtasche gewesen wären. Sie hatte sich Roben angeschafft, was manchmal seltsam war, wenn sie darüber nachdachte. Sie trug sie als einen Teil ihrer Alltagskleidung. Noch nicht einmal auf die Art, wie sie es in der Schule getan hatte, wo sie sich wie ein langer Mantel angefühlt hatten, den sie nie ausziehen konnte.

Sie war nicht so eigen mit ihren Roben, wie Severus, aber sie hatte ihre Favoriten. Heute trug sie ihre Liebsten, weil sie bei einem Treffen mit Sirius Black sitzen musste und ihm nicht sagen durfte, wie Leid es ihr für die Art tat, wie er gestorben war – wie er sterben würde.

Die Robe war dunkelgrau, einfach geschnitten und zeigte ihre Silhouette ohne anzuliegen. Es gab so etwas, wie einen Kragen; ein sehr leichtes Quadrat an den Schultern über dem oberen Ende der Ärmel. Ab dem Ellenbogen weiteten sich die Ärmel. Vorne saßen neun silberne Spangen. Die erste an ihrem Schlüsselbein und die letzte knapp unterhalb ihres Beckens, um ihren Füßen und Beinen Platz zu geben, damit sie sich bewegen konnten, obwohl die Robe halb bis zur Wade reichte. Sie besaß große keltisch aussehende Muster, um die Fläche des dunklen Stoffs aufzulockern. Sie wirbelten über den Saum an beiden Handgelenken, verzierten den Kragen und waren an beiden Seiten der Lücke, nachdem die Spangen endeten, an der Unterseite der Robe.

Sie waren nicht annähernd so dramatisch, wie die schwarzen Weiten von Severus' Lehrroben, noch kamen sie an irgendetwas, was Dumbledore trug, heran, aber sie standen ihr. Es gab auch Geheimtaschen in den Ärmeln ihrer Robe.

Da sie genug davon hatte, dort zu sitzen und über ihre Kleidung nachzudenken, goss sich Hermine eine weitere Tasse Tee ein und blickte sie für eine Weile finster an.

Langsam traf der Orden ein. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren die Ersten und Mrs. Weasley begann sofort damit, Abendessen zu machen. Mr. Weasley plauderte mit ihr höflich über die Morgenausgabe des _Propheten_.

Sirius schloss sich ihnen in der Küche an, kurz nachdem Lupin angekommen war. Tonks, die Hermine gern mochte, aber Sam Barnes scheinbar nicht so gern hatte, setzte sich zwischen Lupin und Mr. Weasley. Moody setzte sich gegenüber von Tonks. Kingsley setzte sich neben Moody, unterhielt sich aber höflich mit Hermine (was nett von ihm war). Dedalus Diggle setzte sich Hermine gegenüber und hielt seine Ausgabe des Quibblers so hoch zwischen ihnen, dass alles was sie sehen konnte nur die obere Hälfte seines Spitzhutes war.

Der Rest traf ein und es war nicht sehr anders. Sie arbeitete mit keinem von ihnen. Sie wussten, dass Dumbledore ihr vertraute, aber das war alles, was sie wirklich über sie wussten. Sie hatte sogar für einige von ihnen die Medihexe gespielt, aber das hatte ihr nichts außer Höflichkeit eingebracht.

Hermine begann gerade, sich über sie alle zu ärgern, als Severus eintrat. Der Raum wurde nicht ruhig, aber der Teil, der am nächsten zu ihm war, tat es. Er trat mit Minerva ein und nickte höflich zu etwas, was sie gesagt hatte. Minerva wurde fröhlich begrüßt und nahm am von Hermine aus gesehen anderen Ende des Tischs Platz. In der Nähe, wo Dumbledore normalerweise saß. Das Schweigen folgte Snape die Länge des Tischs entlang; niemand begrüßte ihn, zumindest tat es niemand laut. Hermine streifte wie gewöhnlich freundlich mit ihren Gedanken seine Okklumentikschilde und war überrascht, aber auch erfreut, als er ihre Geste erwiderte.

Das Treffen ging von da an den Bach herunter.

Es war bemerkenswert, wie ungemütlich die Küche sein konnte. Sie verbrachte Stunden im Grimmauld Platz, gewöhnlich einsame Stunden. Sie braute im Keller und zog sich dann für etwas Tee und Brandy in die Küche zurück, während der Trank köchelte oder ruhte; was auch immer er tun musste. Das waren gemütliche Stunden. Die Küche war riesig und wurde von dem langen Tisch eingenommen. Es gab überall Töpfe und Pfannen und Brot, das vernachlässigt unter Geschirrtüchern lag. Es war heimelig. Sie erinnerte sich an das Weihnachten im Grimmauld Platz, als sie im fünften Jahr gewesen war. Wie sie am Weihnachtsmorgen in der Küche gesessen und fröhlich mit jedem geplaudert hatte und sich bei ihnen für die Geschenke bedankt hatte. Nichts von dieser freundlichen Atmosphäre war während dem Treffen vorhanden.

Zuerst hatten sie den jüngsten mysteriösen Tod, ihr aktuellster Name auf einem Papierstück von Dumbledore, besprochen. Es war ein Zauberer gewesen, der im Archiv gearbeitet hatte.

„Er hatte letzten Dienstag das Mal erhalten", bestätigte Severus. Er stand unerwartet hinter ihrem Stuhl. Sie fragte sich, wann er seinen Platz gegen den Kamin gelehnt verlassen hatte.

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie für die nachfolgende Abendgesellschaft zugegen waren?", fragte Moody gehässig.

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Snape beinahe höflich.

Sirius sagte etwas Beleidigendes und Hermine konnte Severus erwiderndes Grinsen fühlen. Minerva fuhr mit dem Treffen fort, bevor jemand seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte.

„Im Ministerium wird gemunkelt, dass Dumbledore diese Leute töten lässt", sagte Kingsley. Sie waren diesem Thema lange genug fern geblieben, dass Hermine gehofft hatte, dass es weiterhin nicht zur Sprache kommen würde, aber der bedächtige Ton in der Stimme des Aurors ließ alle zuhören. Sie wusste, durch die Art, wie sich das Holz bewegte, als sich seine Finger darum verkrampften, dass Severus seine Hand auf die Rückenlehne ihres Stuhls gelegt hatte und sie liebte ihn dafür.

„ _Hat_ er sie umbringen lassen?", fragte Mr. Weasley und blickte den Tisch hoch und runter. Seine Augen blieben an Severus, oder vielleicht an ihr, für einen Augenblick länger hängen, als bei irgendjemand anderen.

„Würden Sie wissen wollen, wenn er es getan hat?", fragte Hermine und starrte niemand besonderen den Tisch hinunter an.

„Was meinen Sie damit? Natürlich würden wir das", sagte Tonks empört. Sie sahen jetzt alle ihre Nachbarn an, wissend, dass wenn jemand im Orden Auftragsmörder gespielt hatte, es jemand von ihnen im Raum sein würde. Sie waren der innere Kreis, diejenigen mit den besten Positionen, um Einfluss auszuüben und neue Mitglieder zu werben.

„Das ist ein Krieg, Mädel", sagte Moody und seine beiden Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Sie mochte das nicht. „Nichts über etwas zu wissen macht es nicht ungeschehen."

„Also wollen Sie wissen, dass einer der Leute hier in diesem Raum, vielleicht sogar ein Freund, rausgeht, um im Schutz der Dunkelheit zu morden?" Sie fragte sich, ob sie die Selbstvorwürfe heraushörten oder, ob es nur Severus bemerken würde. Er bemerkte es immer. (Natürlich brachte er es nie zur Sprache; sie konnte es nur an der Art und Weise erkennen, wie er sie ansah, wenn er dachte, dass sie es nicht merkte.)

„Ich würde gerne dessen Hand schütteln", sagte Moody so locker und so spontan, dass sie dachte, dass sie sich vielleicht übergeben müsste. Er bemerkte das und blickte sie finster an. „Werden Sie erwachsen, Barnes. Das ist nicht die Zeit für _Unschuld_. Dumbledore hat Sie vielleicht zum Tränke Brauen versteckt–" Und dann machte er eine Pause, um Severus einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen und deute natürlich eine Pflichtverletzung an, da er nicht mehr derjenige war, der den Großteil der Zaubertränke braute. „–aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie bemerkt haben, wie viele von uns blutend zurückkommen."

„Wir sind vielleicht das Licht, das den dunklen Zauberern entgegentritt–" Ein weiterer böser Blick für Severus. „–aber es ist nie so einfach. Die Welt ist aus grauen Flächen gemacht. Ich schere mich einen Dreck um Ihre Sittlichkeit oder was auch immer es ist. Einige Leute in diesem Raum–" Sicherlich nicht sie. „–haben die Realität dieses Kampfes gesehen. Selbst das Licht muss Schatten werfen."

„Wie überaus poetisch", sagte Severus beleidigend. Moodys Blick wanderte von Hermine zu Severus und der bekannte Streit spielte sich ab. Moody mochte Severus nicht, das hatte er noch nie. Er konnte nur den jungen Todesser sehen. Er war beinahe so schlimm, wie Sirius, wenn es um unsinnige Sticheleien und alten Groll ging, obwohl er sich vom Verfluchen besser zurückhielt, als Sirius es je getan hatte.

Hermine war zutiefst dankbar. Ohne Zweifel hatte Severus den alten Auror absichtlich abgelenkt. Sie war kurz davor gewesen, Moody anzuschnauzen und das hätte ihr kein Wohlwollen bei den anderen eingebracht.

„Wissen Sie", sagte Severus und verspottete Moody jetzt, „die Todesser haben begonnen – wer auch immer es ist – Dumbledores Drachen zu nennen. Passend, finden Sie nicht? Bei all dem Feuer."

Seine Gedanken streiften ihre. Sie wäre bei der Berührung, der Erleichterung darüber, beinahe aufgesprungen. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie eine Gitarrensaite und jemand drehte den Wirbel und spannte sie immer fester und fester, viel zu fest; sie hatte sich gefühlt, als wenn sie gleich reißen würde und dann hatten seine Gedanken den Wirbel in die andere Richtung gedreht.

„Ja", knurrte Moody zurück zu Snape. „Mir gefällt das. Ein lodernder Drache, der auf all jene, die das Dunkle Mal tragen herabsinkt und sie verkohlt, so dass–"

„Genug", sagte Minerva vom anderen Ende des Tischs und sah blass aus. Hermine fragte sich, ob es deswegen war, weil sie, merkwürdigerweise, Severus zu mögen schien oder weil es wegen Moody war, der sich so weit in seinem Stuhl nach vorne gesetzt hatte, dass er nur noch einen Atemzug davon entfernt war, aufzuspringen. „Wir haben andere Dinge, über die wir heute Nacht reden müssen."

Hermine hielt ihren Kontakt mit Severus. Sie streiften nur ihre Gedanken, wie Finger, die sich unter einem Tisch berührten. Keine Kommunikation, einfach nur Kontakt. Unterstützung.

In dieser Nacht, als sie zurück in ihrer Wohnung war, befasste sie sich nicht näher mit den Gesprächen des Treffens, sondern mit dieser Unterstützung und der Erleichterung, der sich anbahnenden Anwesenheit hinter ihrem Stuhl. Sie nippte an einem Glas mit Rotwein und setzte sich ohne ein Buch in ihren Lieblingslesestuhl, um gründlich nachzudenken.


	8. Kapitel sieben

Kapitel sieben

Das nächste Mal, als er sie wiedersah, war wieder im Grimmauld Platz. Es gab kein Treffen. Es war ein Wochenende und er hatte eine schwache Entschuldigung abgegeben, um aus dem Schloss heraus zu kommen. Er hätte fast Lust dazu gehabt, in sein eigenes Zuhause zu gehen und seine Bücher zu genießen, aber Dumbledore hatte Black irgendwo hingebracht, deshalb entschied er sich für das Hauptquartier.

Der Hippogreif war oben und tat, was auch immer er tagsüber tat; ansonsten war das Haus leer, bis sie ankam. Er hatte sie nicht erwartet und sie hatte ihn eindeutig auch nicht erwartet. Er betrat die Küche vom Kellerlabor aus gerade in dem Augenblick, als sie durch die Haupttür hereintrat.

Sie war blutbedeckt und ein nicht geringer Anteil davon schien ihr eigenes zu sein. Ein tiefer Schnitt verlief ihre Wange entlang, begann an ihrer rechten Schläfe und bahnte sich dann seinen Weg an der Seite ihres Gesichts nach unten, bis zu ihrem Kiefer.

Sie trug Muggelbluejeans, die zerrissen und blutig waren, und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Das Shirt war in ihre Hose gesteckt. Wahrscheinlich, um ihr besseren Zugriff auf die Beutel an ihrem Gürtel zu ermöglichen. Er erkannte den Würgedraht in einem Beutel. Sie hatte sich Lederstreifen um ihre Hände gewickelt, als eine Art Schutz für Faustkämpfe.

Sie roch nach verkohltem Fleisch und brennendem Holz. Er konnte die Kälte von ihr in Wellen herabfließen spüren; sie okkludierte intensiv. Zu intensiv, um ehrlich zu sein. Wenn sie so weitermachte, könnte sie sich selbst schaden.

„Lass sie fallen", sagte er und verharrte unbeweglich, als sie sich herumdrehte, um sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen, mit ihrem Zauberstab in ihrer rechten Hand und ihrem Messer in ihrer linken.

„Was zur Hölle tust du hier?", fragte sie durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen und steckte ihre Waffen wieder an ihre Plätze zurück.

„Mich von Dolores Umbridge fernhalten", sagte er ehrlich. „Brauen."

Sie lächelte beinahe, aber ihr Gesicht zu bewegen schien sie an die Wunde zu erinnern. Es begann frisches Blut heraus zu sickern und sie drehte sich von ihm weg, zog ein flaches wie ein Portemonnaie aussehendes Stück Leder aus ihrer Gesäßtasche und bewegte ihre Hand darüber, um es in seine ursprüngliche Form zurückzubringen. Es war eine braune Umhängetasche aus Leder an einem langen Band.

Sie zog ein schwarze, kastenförmige Box aus der Umhängetasche, öffnete sie und zog die darin befindlichen ausklappbaren Schubladen heraus. Er hatte eine sehr ähnliche Box. Sie beschwor sich einen Spiegel herauf und fuhr fort ihn zu ignorieren, während sie das Blut von ihrem Gesicht entfernte und sich dann selbst mit einem Faden aus einem Glas aus der Box zusammen nähte. Es war in irgendeine Art Lösung aufgerollt; er kannte sich damit nicht aus.

„Warum nicht einen Zauber verwenden?", fragte er, nachdem er ihr zugesehen hatte. Sie hatte die Hälfte des Schnittes fertig.

„Weil", sagte sie, als sie die nächste Pause machte, um das Blut wegzuwischen, „auf diese Art, keine Narbe entsteht. Und wenn da keine Narbe ist, muss ich auch keine Fragen beantworten."

Er nickte. Der Zaubertrank in seinen Händen gehörte in die Vorratskammer mit den anderen Vorräten an Heil-Sachen für den Orden, also trat er weg, um es dorthin zu stellen. Er hatte beinahe die Kühle der Okklumentik vergessen, bis er aus deren Kreis trat.

Es drehte seinen Magen um. Er hatte Hermine Granger, die Jüngere, am Freitag im Zaubertränkeunterricht gesehen. Sie war eine kleine Streberin gewesen, hatte Longbottom bei seiner Aufgabe geholfen. Es hatte ihm eine Schweinerei von einem geschmolzenen Kessel erspart, ja, aber es war dennoch unerträglich gewesen. An dieses Mädchen zu denken, wenn er diese ältere Version von ihr betrachtete, die sich entschlossen ihr eigenes Gesicht zunähte…

„Was ist heute Nacht passiert?"

„Du musst nicht derjenige sein, der das hört", erwiderte sie, band den letzten Stich ab und packte den Faden weg. Sie zog einen Tiegel mit einer weißen Salbe heraus, dessen Deckel zu dem mit dem Faden passte, und holte etwas davon mit zwei Fingern heraus. Es rauchte, als sie es auf die Stiche auftrug, aber als der Rauch verflog, war nur noch eine verblassende rote Linie dort, wo ihre Verletzung gewesen war. Nach ein paar langen Sekunden, war sie gänzlich verschwunden.

„Aber du musst es sagen."

Sie starrte ihn an und begann den Rest ihrer Dinge abzulegen. Sie öffnete die Spangen von ihrer Zauberstabscheide und nahm das Messer und den Zauberstab daraus. Sie legte den Zauberstab in Griffweite auf den Tisch, und ließ das Messer ins Waschbecken fallen. Dieses Mal musste sie, wie es schien, nicht den Draht sauber machen.

„Er hat mich zu Aurelius Block geschickt", sagte sie ausdruckslos. Sie sah ihn nicht an und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen auf das Messer im Waschbecken. „Derjenige, dessen Namen du mir überbracht hast. Weißt du, warum dir der Name gegeben wurde?"

Sie drehte sich um, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Sie hatte Blutspritzer auf ihrem Gesicht. Nicht auf der Seite, wo sie verletzt gewesen war. Es war das Blut von jemand anderem. Es war auch in ihren Haaren.

„Er hatte den Dunklen Lord verärgert und _er_ hatte gedacht, dass es amüsant wäre, wenn Dumbledore die dreckige Arbeit für ihn macht."

„Ich, meinst du", sagte sie bitter und wandte sich von ihm ab. „Dumbledores Drachen."

Severus zog die Stirn in Falten. Es hatte einen Streit darüber beim letzten Treffen des Ordens gegeben. Moody hatte Granger zum ersten Mal wirklich wahrgenommen und das obwohl sie den ganzen Sommer lang bei den Treffen gewesen war. Gewöhnlich, wie er, im Schatten beim Kamin. Er hatte sie praktisch für ihre Unschuld, ihre Unbeflecktheit, oder zumindest den Anschein dafür, beschimpft. Sie sah tatsächlich sehr jung und unschuldig aus, wenn sie nicht mit Blut bedeckt war; sie war eine kleine Frau mit einem hübschen Gesicht und einem zarten Aussehen. Er hatte sie angebrüllt und von den grauen Flächen des Kriegs gesprochen, wie das Licht manchmal Schatten werfen musste. Severus war dazwischen getreten und hatte die Gruppe dann an Moodys ständiges Misstrauen ihm gegenüber, dem Bewohner des Schattens, erinnert und den Streit von ihr weg und zu dem bekannten, wenn auch feindseligem, Gebiet gelenkt, dass immer zur Sprache kam, wenn er und der alte Auror im selben Raum waren und ihnen genug Zeit zum Reden gewährt wurde.

„Aurelius Block war verliebt gewesen. Voldemort wollte ihn töten lassen, weil er zu der Verbindung nicht um Zustimmung gefragt wurde. Die Frau war ein Halbblut, die von ihrem Muggelvater großgezogen worden war", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte. Er könnte spüren, wie ihre Okklumentikschilde dabei waren zu zerbrechen. Blitze von ihren Erlebnissen sprangen aus ihren Gedanken zu ihm. Das Haus von Block. Aurelius, der versuchte sein Leben zu schützen, der ihr erzählte, warum er getötet werden sollte, ihr erzählte, dass seine Frau schwanger war und sie um Gnade bat. Nachdem sie ihn entwaffnet hatte, hatte er versucht, wegzurennen. Sie war ihm hinterher gesprungen und die Schlägerei, die folgte, wurde beendet, als sie ihn gewaltsam auf den Boden geworfen hatte und ihr Messer unter seinen Rippen und durch seine Niere gestoßen hatte. Er fiel wie ein Stein um. Sie hatte das Haus angezündet. „Die Frau wird jetzt da sein. Wahrscheinlich wird sie die Asche nach Andenken und seiner Leiche durchsuchen. Sie wird nichts finden."

 _Ich lösche sie aus_ , hatte sie das letzte Mal gesagt, als sie davon gesprochen hatten, erinnerte er sich. Sie merkte, worüber er nachdachte, und nickte.

„Kann ich dir eine seltsame Frage stellen?"

Sie lachte bitter und fuhr fort ihre Sachen zu säubern. Sie nickte.

„Warum verwendest du das Messer? Den Draht?"

„Weil es weniger weh tut, als wenn ich meine Hände benutzen würde."

Er sah sie einen Moment lang an und erinnerte sich an sie mit dem Schnitt, der ihr Gesicht entlanggelaufen war. Das tat zweifellos mehr weh, als geschlagen zu werden.

„Das ist es nicht, was ich meine."

„Ich weiß." Sie war mit dem Messer fertig und hatte sich der Scheide zugewandt und putzte das Blut mit Zaubern heraus, hielt aber inne, um ihn anzusehen. Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit war… intensiv. „Ich tue das nicht, weil ich denke, dass es meine Seele retten wird, wenn es das ist, was du dich fragst."

„Nein", sagte er nachdenklich. „Ich–"

Sie hielt eine Hand hoch, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Den Tod herbeizuführen – egal, ob du es Mord oder einen Unfall oder Gnade oder ein Attentat nennst – _verletzt_ denjenigen, der es tut. Bei jedem, den ich in den Kämpfen getötet habe, bei jedem, den mir Dumbledore jetzt befiehlt, umzubringen, kann ich es spüren. Selbst, wenn ich weiß, dass sie es verdienen."

„Ich habe sogar ziemlich viel darüber in Alexandria gelesen." Sie kicherte betrübt. „Wenn ich Magie benutzen würde, um sie zu töten – nicht den Todesfluch, sondern Dämonsfeuer oder, wenn ich _Petrificus Totalus_ verwenden würde und sie dann in einen See schieben würde – es wäre dasselbe, als wenn ich die Messer benutze. Sie wären tot und ich würde, da ich es verursacht habe, zerbrochen sein. Ich würde mich vielleicht gerechtfertigt fühlen. Ich würde vielleicht sogar fühlen, dass der Gerechtigkeit genüge getan wurde. Aber da ist immer noch Reue. Diese kleine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, die mir sagt, dass es einen anderen Weg geben sollte.

„Aber das ist alles. Mit dieser Art des Todes, ist es nur der Tod."

„Wenn ich den Todesfluch verwenden würde, würde ihr Tod auf magische Weise an meiner Seele reißen. Das ist die Art, wie Horkruxe gemacht werden. Wenn die Absicht vorhanden ist, kann das magische Zerreißen dafür verwendet werden, die zerbrochene Seele zu zertrennen." Severus erschauderte und sie nickte. Er mochte das Mitleid, das er in ihren Augen sah nicht; es ließ sie noch älter aussehen. Müde.

„Aber du hast gefragt, warum ich mein Messer und den Draht verwende", fuhr sie fort. „Ich könnte in der Tat Dämonsfeuer verwenden; ich bin sehr gut darin. Ich könnte sie aufspüren und dabei zusehen, wie sie verbrennen, bevor ich meine Spuren mit dem Rest davon verwische. Aber, ehrlich gesagt, benutze ich das Messer, weil–" Sie seufzte, sah weg und spielte mit ihren Fingern am Leder der Scheide herum. „–ich ihnen die Chance geben möchte, mich zu verletzen. Sich zu wehren. Vielleicht mich stattdessen zu töten."

„Ich benutze den Draht, weil ich mich an sie anschleiche. Ich lasse mir Zeit. Ich stocher ein Loch in ihre Schutzzauber und warte in ihren Häusern. Dann greife ich sie an. Ich fühle mich nicht so sehr, wie ein Bösewicht, wenn ich mit einem Messer auf sie losgehe, während sie einen Zauberstab haben."

Er stand da und lief zu ihr herüber. Sie sah ihn nicht an. Ihre Hände hatten am Halfter innegehalten. Der Raum war noch kälter durch ihre Okklumentik, als er es vorher gewesen war. Er zitterte und hob seine Hand, um mit einer Fingerspitze die Linie des Schnitts entlangzufahren, den sie zusammengenäht hatte. Keine Spur der Verletzung war dort, außer dem verschmierten Blut.

„Du bist kein Bösewicht", sagte er. Sie blickte zu ihm hoch und ihre Augen glitzerten mit trockenem Humor.

„Sagt der Topf zum Kessel."

Er nahm seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht und versuchte sehr stark die Weise, mit der seine Fingerspitzen prickelten, zu ignorieren. _Schülerin_ , erinnerte er sich selbst. _Sie ist deine Schülerin. Selbst, wenn sie jetzt kaum sieben Jahre jünger ist als du, ist sie immer noch deine Schülerin._

„Du musst deine Schilde fallen lassen", sagte er ihr nach einem langen Augenblick. Er blieb nahe bei ihr und lehnte seine Hüfte gegen die Theke beim Waschbecken zurück.

Sie sagte nichts und ging einfach zurück zu ihren Dingen. Sie nahm eine Phiole aus ihrer Box und begann damit, das Leder der Scheide einzuölen und danach die Lederstreifen, die sie um die Hände getragen hatte. Er sah ihr beim Arbeiten zu und war sonderbarerweise beruhigt durch die geübten Bewegungen ihrer Hände. Es waren kleine Hände, elegant, zart, schön. Blut trocknete in ihren Nagelhäuten.

„Es würde funktionieren, weißt du", sagte er zu guter Letzt und zielte darauf ab, sie abzulenken und über etwas anderes zu reden. Allerdings war ihm nichts Nettes eingefallen, über das sie reden konnten. Irgendetwas Banales, aber dennoch Ablenkendes. Sie musste aufhören zu okkludieren. Wenn sie auch nur ein klein wenig wie er war, musste sie schreien.

„Was würde funktionieren?"

„Dein Plan mich zu töten."

Ihre Hände hörten mit der Arbeit auf und nach einem Moment sah sie zu ihm hoch. Ihre Gedanken streiften seine. Eine Frage ohne Worte. Er hatte sie geschockt.

„Selbst, da ich weiß, wie du es tun würdest, würde ich immer noch gleich reagieren", sagte er ehrlich. Er hatte nach ihrem Gespräch darüber nachgedacht. Dumbledore hatte ein Argument angebracht und so weit, wie es den Schulleiter betraf, nicht weitergeführt, aber es ließ ihn das überdenken.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Dann blickte sie zu ihm herüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich. In seinen Gedanken hörte er, _und ich glaube du weißt, dass ich dich töten würde, bevor du mir das Gegengift einflößen könntest._

Er nickte.

Als ihre Werkzeuge sauber und wieder in ihrer Umhängetasche verstaut waren, begann sie sich selbst zu säubern. Sie wusch das Blut von ihren Händen und ihrem Gesicht und benutzte einen Zauber, um es aus ihren Haaren zu entfernen. Der Zauber ließ ihre Haare sich komischerweise kräuseln, und trat aus dem Dutt hervor, in dem es steckte. Sie schien genervt zu sein, fuhr mit nassen Händen durch ihr Haar und versuchte erneut einen Dutt zu machen. Die Locken, die sofort wieder aus den zurückgehaltenen Haaren heraussprangen, wurden von ihr ignoriert und umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn sie nicht so gequält und mitgenommen ausgesehen hätte.

Er wollte das nicht genauer in Augenschein nehmen. Das war eine schreckliche Dynamik. Er sah sie jetzt die ganze Zeit über in Hogwarts; sie stach aus der Menge wie ein Leuchtfeuer hervor. Sie war jung und anstrengend, lernte für ihre Z.A.G.s wie eine Verrückte und war immer mit Potter und Weasley unterwegs. Dann hatte er sie hier oder in ihrer Wohnung in Edinburgh gesehen und sie war immer noch anstrengend, aber das war eine andere Sache. Und er ertappte sich ständig dabei, wie er dachte, dass sie schön war. Oder, wie er beobachtete, wie ihre Locken ihr Gesicht umrahmten.

Er hatte ihre Gedanken aus Versehen am Anfang der Woche im Zaubertränkeunterricht gestreift. Sie hatte sich aufrecht hingestellt und sich geschockt umgesehen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, was es gewesen war. Er hatte sich umdrehen und seine Papiere sinnlos hin und her schieben müssen, um sich davon abzuhalten, sie anzusehen und sie zu beobachten. Er hatte in ihren Gedanken flüchtig eine Bibliothek sehen können. Es war eine akribische Ordnung von Fakten und Erlebnissen. Sie war völlig ungeschützt gewesen, ganz anders als diese Frau, die so viele mentale Schilde zwischen ihren Gedanken und der Welt aufgestellt hatte, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass sie bald ohnmächtig werden würde.

Absichtlich zart streifte er ihre Gedanken mit seinen. Sie begann den Griff, mit dem sie die Schilde festhielt, zu lockern. Sie konnte es fühlen, wie er sie berührte. Sie lächelte ihn gequält an, wusste, dass er versuchte zu helfen. Er wollte sie umarmen, aber das war absurd.

Sie drehte sich weg, stellte ihre Umhängetasche auf dem Tisch ab und begann dann Tee zu machen. Er holte den Brandy hervor, stellte ihn neben ihre Tasche, setze sich hin und machte somit klar, dass er nirgendwo hingehen würde.

Sie saßen stillschweigend da und arbeiteten sich mit großzügigen Dosen des Brandys durch die Teekanne. Er mochte den vermischten Geschmack davon nicht besonders und er nahm an, dass sie das auch nicht tat, aber das hielt sie nicht im Mindesten davon ab.

„Wenn du mich töten wollen würdest, wäre das einzige, was du tun müsstest, den Brandy zu vergiften", sagte sie nach langer Zeit.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten schon festgelegt, was passieren würde, wenn du in meiner Gegenwart vergiftet wärst", sagte er und verfluchte sich dann. Das war entsetzlich nah an Flirten dran gewesen. Sentimentales Flirten.

Sie war für eine ganze Weile still. Die Kälte hatte begonnen sich zu verflüchtigen, was ihn dazu veranlasste, seine eigenen Okklumentikschilde verstärken zu wollen. Sie hatten sich einige wenige Male in den letzten paar Monaten gesehen und jedes Mal hatten sie ihre Gedanken miteinander geteilt und ihre Gedanken hatten sich gestreift. Es schien so, als würden abschweifende Gedanken sie besuchen, wenn sie nicht aufpassten.

Sie trank ihren Tee aus und ihre Kontrolle zerbrach. Sie hatte ihre Okklumentikschilde so schnell fallen gelassen, dass er spürte, wie es ihn wie eine Eiswelle gegen sein Bewusstsein traf. Sie begann zu zittern; ihr ganzer Körper bebte, während sie verkrampft da saß und nach unten in ihre leere Tasse blickte.

Severus war mit drei Schritten um den Tisch herumgelaufen und drehte den Stuhl neben ihr seitwärts. Seine Knie drückten gegen ihren Oberschenkel als er sich hinsetzte. Er griff nach ihren Händen, hielt sie fest und blickte ihr in die Augen. Ihre Gedanken tanzten. Es waren keine einzelnen Gedanken, nichts, was man in Worten ausdrücken konnte. Es waren einfach nur Gefühle, Traurigkeit, die aufstieg, um Traurigkeit zu treffen. Einsamkeit und Schmerz. Sie beide sehnten sich nach anderen Dingen, nach einfacheren Leben und sie wussten beide, dass sie sie nie bekommen würden.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort saßen. Sie atmeten beide schwer, als sie zum gegenwärtigen Moment, zu ihren eigenen Gedanken, zurückkehrten. Sie weinten auch beide.

 _Manche Nächte sind schwerer als andere,_ erzählte er ihr und hatte es eigentlich laut sagen wollen, aber vergessen seinen Mund zu bewegen. Sie lächelte, nickte und sah weg.

Er ließ ihre Hände los und lehnte sich zurück. Er hatte das überwältigende Verlangen, sie zu küssen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wo das herkam. Die Ergriffenheit des Moments? Einfach neben einem schönen Mädchen zu sitzen? Die Tatsache, dass es dieses bestimmte schöne Mädchen war?

Sie schien sich seiner Diskussion nicht bewusst zu sein, was schön war. Sie überraschte ihn, indem sie sich vorlehnte und ihn auch auf die Wange küsste… nur ein unschuldiger Kuss, aber es ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

Er fragte sich, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ob er sich mit einem richtigen Kuss revanchieren sollte. Stattdessen, goss er ihnen aber einen Kurzen ein und s

ie stießen mit ihren Teetassen an, bevor sie sie hinunterstürzten.

\\\

Severus sah Hermine in den nächsten paar Wochen noch zwei Mal. Das erste Mal war bei einem Treffen gewesen, wo sie von anderen Menschen umgeben waren. Sie hatte seine Gedanken zur Begrüßung gestreift. Es war eine warme, intime Art der begrüßenden Berührung gewesen, wie ein guter Freund, der sich dazu entschied, sich in den engen Stuhl neben ihm zu setzen, anstatt den viel bequemeren Platz, der am Ende des Raums frei war, zu nehmen. Es war vertraulich und… schön.

Seine beinahe gute Laune wurde ruiniert, als er Moody sah. Das Arschloch sah ihn konzentriert und nur fast wütend starrend an. Ein kurzes Eintauchen in seine Gedanken – für jemanden, der so paranoid und allgemein gut vorbereitet war, wie der alte Auror, besaß er keine Fähigkeit der Okklumentik welcher Art auch immer, obwohl es Anzeichen dafür gab, dass er es irgendwann einmal versucht hatte zu lernen – enthüllte den Grund dafür und es war äußerst ärgerlich. Dumbledore hatte Moody gesagt, dass er zu einer bestimmten Zeit, an einem bestimmten Tag in der Küche des Grimmauld Platzes sein sollte, um den „Drachen" zu sehen und er war unsichtbar in der Ecke gewesen und hatte zugesehen und zugehört, als Severus mit ihr gesprochen hatte, als sie ihre Okklumentik um sie herum hatte fallen gelassen. Mistkerl.

 _Moody war dort,_ erzählte er Granger in ihren Gedanken. Es war ausgesprochen merkwürdig, dass man in der Lage dazu war miteinander nur durch Blickkontakt zu kommunizieren. Er vermutete, dass sie es nicht oft tun konnten oder die anderen würden denken, dass sie sich tief in die Augen sahen oder so ein Scheiß.

 _Ich weiß_ , antwortete sie und betonte die Aussage mit so viel Ärger, dass er beinahe gelächelt hätte. _Er hat mich vor ein paar Tagen bedrängt, um darüber zu sprechen._

Er schauderte und das Treffen zog sich hin. Glücklicherweise hatte Moody nicht mit _ihm_ darüber reden wollen.

Das zweite Mal war, als er um zwei Uhr morgens in ihre Wohnung gestolpert war und wegen den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches gezittert hatte. Er hatte sie aus ihrem Bett geholt. Das war der Moment gewesen, als er ihre Narben gesehen hatte.

Severus war mindestens zwei Mal pro Woche gerufen worden und war dieser Tage selten bestraft worden, aber wenn er es wurde, dann war es schlimm. Dieses Mal war es das, weil er nicht wusste, was Dumbledore ein paar Tage zuvor im Ministerium gemacht hatte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn persönlich bestraft, deswegen war es der Cruciatus gewesen.

Er musste würgen, als er im Flur vor ihrer Wohnung landete. Der Apparationspunkt lag am Ende des Flurs. Es war ein Teil des Raums, den sie oder Dumbledore verzaubert hatten, damit er von Muggeln nicht bemerkt wurde. Er hatte nichts mehr in seinem Magen übrig, was er auskotzen konnte, was wahrscheinlich eine gute Sache war.

Er sog Luft durch seine Nase ein und versuchte das Zittern, was in seinen Fingerspitzen begonnen hatte, zu ignorieren, als er sich selbst hineinließ. Es war dunkel gewesen. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie lesen oder da sein würde, aber die Wohnung war dunkel gewesen und für einen kurzen Moment der Panik hatte er gedacht, dass er sich zum Grimmauld Platz schleppen und hoffen müsse, dass jemand ihn bemerkte.

Aber dann war sie in bläulich karierten Muggel-Pyjamahosen und einem weißen Tank Top aus ihrem Schlafzimmer gekommen. Ihre Haare waren ein Durcheinander aus wallenden Locken gewesen, an einer Seite platter als auf der anderen. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er dachte, wie bezaubernd das war, bis seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem Zittern in seinen Knien zurückkehrte.

Hermine hatte ihn ohne ein Wort in die Küche geschoben und hatte ihn sich auf einen Stuhl setzen lassen, während sie die üblichen Diagnosezauber um ihn herum aufrief. Die Ergebnisse schwebten in der Luft, wo sie sie erscheinen gelassen hatte und gaben ihr Rückmeldung in Form von leuchtenden Farbstücken. Er war nie in der Lage gewesen viel aus ihnen schlau zu werden, aber er war gewöhnlich sowieso derjenige, auf den sie angewendet wurden.

Sie betrachtete ihn kritisch, zog eine der Diagnosen zurück und brachte sie neu an und schnippte dann mit ihrem Zauberstab in Richtung Schrank. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren die gerufenen Phiolen in ihrer Hand. Die einzigen Dinge, die bei den Zuckungen halfen, waren das Entspannungsmittel für die Muskeln, das sie ihm reichte und Schlaf, aber er konnte noch nicht schlafen. Sie stellte den Traumlosen Schlaf vor ihm auf den Tisch und wusste es besser, als zu versuchen, ihn dazu zu bringen, es einzunehmen.

Sie sah sich seine anderen geringeren Leiden an, während er darauf wartete, dass das Entspannungsmittel für die Muskeln zu wirken begann. Da waren Kratzer auf seinen Knien und Handflächen vom Hinfallen. Er hatte sich auf die Zunge gebissen, als der Fluch auf ihm gelegen hatte und es tat um ehrlich zu sein ziemlich stark weh.

Er betrachtete sie genauer, während sie arbeitete. Selbst, wenn sie zu Bett ging, hatte sie ihre Zauberstabscheide an ihrem Handgelenk. Es war aus geschmeidigem schwarzem Leder; da sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, konnte er sehen, dass der Griff des kleinen Messers in der Scheide versteckt war. Sie hatte eine lange, feine Goldkette um ihren Hals, dessen Anhänger in das Tank Top gesteckt war, in dem sie schlief: es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass es der Zeitumkehrer war.

Die Kleidungsstücke bedeuteten ihm nicht viel; dennoch konnte er mehr von den Narben sehen. Ihre Hände und Unterarme waren absolut voll von ihnen, beinahe so schlimm, wie seine eigenen. Er besaß die kleinen Brauunfälle eines ganzen Lebens. Als er sich einmal mit einem Messer in den Finger geschnitten hatte, während er Zutaten vorbereitet hatte oder als ein kochender Zaubertrank einige Tropfen ausgespuckt hatte, die ihn verbrannt hatten. Sie hatte einige, die von der selben Art sein konnten, aber… Ihre linke Hand war nach zwei gescheiterten Versuchen, den Kämpfen zu entkommen, gebrochen und aufgeschlitzt worden. Da war eine dunkelrote Narbe, die leicht hervorragte und unter ihrem rechten Schlüsselbein bis unter den Ausschnitt ihres Oberteils verlief.

Da waren noch andere kleine Dinge. Eine winzige weiße Linie einer Narbe an einer Seite ihrer Kehle. Er hätte beinahe seine Hand ausgestreckt, um den silber-weißen Wirbel zu berühren, der auf ihrem rechten Ellenbogen war; er hatte zwei eigene, wie diese. Das war das Ergebnis, wenn derjenige, der zauberte, mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs die Haut berührte, während er einen für mehr als nur ein paar Sekunden mit dem Cruciatus belegte. Das intensivierte den Schmerz und stumpfte den Berührungspunkt für ein paar Tage ab. Den Dunklen Lord schien das nicht zu stören, da der Cruciatus ohne Berührung schon schmerzhaft genug war. Die Narben waren trotzdem beinahe schön; von dem Berührungspunkt aus verliefen die Strahlen in einen sich drehenden Strahlenkranz, der die Haut perlsilber-weiß aussehen ließ und ein bisschen leuchtete, wenn direktes Licht darauf fiel, aber nicht erhöht oder auf eine andere Art anders als die Textur der Haut darum herum war.

Es machte wirklich klar, dass das nicht die Hermine Granger war, die er durch den Zaubertränkeraum vor nur ein paar Stunden finster angestarrt hatte.

Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und für einen peinlichen Moment dachte er, dass sie ihn dabei erwischt hatte, wie er sie angestarrt hatte. Aber nein, sie lief zum Barschrank.

Da waren mehr Narben auf ihrem Rücken, schlimmere als die kleinen Dinge, die ihre Arme hoch und runter verliefen. Hauterhöhungen von schlecht verheilten Wunden.

„Wer hat dich ausgepeitscht?" Die Frage entfloh seinen Lippen, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte. Glücklicherweise nahm sie es ihm nicht übel, wie er es getan hätte. Sie war außergewöhnlich mitteilsam über sich, um ehrlich zu sein, wenn man ihre Reaktion zu seinen Fragen über ihre Hand bedachte.

„Ein Buch", sagte sie trocken. Dieses Mal trank sie einen Whiskey mit Wasser und brachte ihm auch ein Schlückchen mit. Er fühlte, dass er gegen Ende der Nacht wahrscheinlich Alkohol haben wollen würde, deshalb nahm er ihn mit einem dankenden Nicken entgegen. „In der Bibliothek in Alexandria. Wir hatten nicht erkannt, dass es verflucht war, bis ich es aktiviert habe."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe hauptsächlich angefangen zu schreien", sagte sie. Ihr Ton war immer noch trocken, aber da war eine Grenze dahinter, die er nicht ganz erkennen konnte. War sie ärgerlich darüber, dass sie nichtsahnend von dem Zauber überrascht worden war? „Es hat meine Kleidung oder sonst etwas nicht beschädigt, deswegen haben sie eine Weile gebraucht um herauszufinden, was los war."

Er rieb sich über seinen Nacken und versuchte es sich vorzustellen.

„Vierzig Peitschenhiebe und ich denke, dass es schlimmer gewesen wäre, wenn sie das Buch nicht verbrannt hätten."

„Und die Heiler konnten nicht…?"

„Die Heiler haben verdammt gute Arbeit geleistet", sagte sie und rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl herum. „Der Schaden war so stark, dass… nun ja, nicht mehr viel Fleisch auf meinem Rücken war und sie haben die Haut zuerst wachsen lassen, um Infektionen zu verhindern."

Er rief den Whiskey herbei, schenkte ihnen nach und goss ihr einen Doppelten ein. Das brachte sie zum Grinsen.

„Und wie war deine Nacht?", fragte sie, absichtlich das Thema wechselnd.

„Hervorragend", sagte er mit Sarkasmus, der aus jeder Silbe triefte. „Er wollte wissen, warum Dumbledore diese Woche im Ministerium gewesen ist." Er nippte an seinem Whiskey. „Ich habe noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass er im Ministerium gewesen ist."

„Willst du, dass ich es dir sage oder würde es das nur schlimmer machen?"

Er war von der Frage überrascht. Niemand sagte ihm jemals irgendwas. Genau genommen kam das, was er über die Dinge wusste gewöhnlich wirklich daher, dass er den Orden ausspionierte (oder zumindest lauschte), außer es war etwas, was geradeheraus bei einem Treffen gesagt wurde. Er hörte nur den Leuten um ihn herum zu und war aufmerksam, selbst wenn es so aussah, als wenn er von einer Ecke aus finster in den Raum blickte.

Also zuckte er mit den Achseln und grinste sie an. Er hielt seinen Drink mit beiden Händen, damit sie nicht sehen konnte, wie seine Hände so offensichtlich zitterten.


	9. Kapitel acht

Kapitel acht

Hermine bewahrte ein Klavier im Regal bei den Büchern in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf. Die meiste Zeit über war es geschrumpft, damit es in das Regal passte und wie jedes andere Kinkerlitzchen aussah, aber gelegentlich ordnete sie die Möbel neu an, veränderte ihre Größe und entfernte den Größenzauber vom Klavier. Es war ein ruhiger Abend an der Kriegsfront und draußen tobte ein Gewitter, also hatte sie einen Riesling geöffnet, das Klavier hervorgeholt und erinnerte sich liebevoll an ihre Mutter.

Es war ein Kampf in ihrer Kindheit gewesen, als ihre Mutter ihr beibrachte, Klavier zu spielen. Jeden Tag nach der Schule hatten sie Unterrichtsstunden angesetzt und sie wurde dazu _ermutigt_ mindestens zwei Mal pro Woche allein zu üben. Es hatte während ihrer Frustration mehr als einen Vorfall mit unkontrollierter Magie gegeben. Metronome, die ihren Takt an ihr Tempo angepasst hatten, die Uhr an der Wand, die sich so verstellte, dass sie die Uhrzeit für das Ende der Stunde anzeigte.

Als sie acht Jahre alt war, war sie trotzdem ziemlich gut gewesen. Die Unterrichtsstunden wurden auf drei pro Woche verkürzt und sie hatte sie nicht mehr so übelgenommen. Nachdem sie in Hogwarts angefangen hatte, hatten die Unterrichtsstunden aufgehört, aber sie spielte immer noch, wenn ihr danach war.

Das Klavier war eins der ersten Dinge gewesen, die sie für sich selbst gekauft hatte, als sie in die Wohnung in Edinburgh gezogen war. Dumbledore hatte das notwendigste bereitgestellt – das Bett und den Kleiderschrank, Stühle für das Wohnzimmer, den riesigen Küchentisch – und sie hatte den Rest ergänzt.

Sie kannte die meisten klassischen Sonaten auswendig und auch mehr als nur ein Paar „Pop-Klassiker" der Achtziger. Sie spielte, wofür sie in der Stimmung war und sie spielte eine akkordlastige Fuge von einem der Bachs. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie das Stück geendet hatte, als sie den Schlüssel in der Tür hörte.

Severus grinste wie ein Idiot. Das war der erste Hinweis. Der zweite Hinweis war, als er eilig den Raum durchschritt und ihr seinen Zauberstab mit dem Griff zuerst hinhielt.

„Severus?"

„Jeden Monat bringe ich Gretchen Goyle ein Antidepressivum."

„Das ist lieb von dir."

Er sah sie böse an. „Sie ist weniger mordgierig, wenn sie überglücklich ist."

„Okay."

„Der Dunkle Lord dachte, dass es lustig wäre, wenn ich davon die Dosis eines ganzen Monats einnehmen würde."

„Was?"

„Das letzte Mal, als das passiert ist, war ich 22 Jahre alt und hatte alles in Abraxus Malfoys Salon in Perlmutt verwandelt. Sie konnten es nicht rückgängig machen; letztendlich haben sie das meiste davon verkauft. Die Scheißkerle haben aus meiner verdammten Zauberei Geld gewonnen."

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie, obwohl sie das nicht wirklich tat. Sie war allerdings belustigt, als sie bemerkte, dass er in den richtigen nördlichen Dialekt seiner Kindheit verfiel. Das war etwas, was sie nur von ihm gehört hatte, wenn er seinen Vater beleidigte, oder aus seinen Gedanken, wenn er Schmerzen hatte.

„Das ist der Grund, warum Lucius mich dazu gedrängt hatte, zu gehen. Er wollte nicht seine Möbel ersetzen müssen."

„Nun, danke, dass du mir deinen Zauberstab gegeben hast. Ich will auch nicht meine Möbel ersetzen müssen."

„Hermine", sagte er plötzlich sehr ernst. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne, so dass er ihr direkt in die Augen sah. Seine Augen waren so dunkelbraun, dass sie auch hätten schwarz sein können, doch da seine Pupillen so stark erweitert waren, konnte sie nichts von dem Braun mehr sehen. „Ich bin gerade ziemlich high."

Sie lachte. „Das habe ich bemerkt."

Severus nickte weise und schleppte sich dann in ihre Küche, um sich etwas zum Essen zuzubereiten. Belustigt stellte sie das Klavier an seinen gewöhnlichen Platz auf dem Regal zurück und sah ihm zu, wie er unbeholfen auf der Mikrowelle herumtippte, bevor er es aufgab und das Curry, das sie am vorigen Nachmittag zum Mittag gehabt hatte, mit zauberstabloser Magie aufwärmte.

Er schlang das Curry herunter wie ein verhungernder Mann und ließ das Geschirr in der Spüle, bevor er in das Wohnzimmer heraustrat. Er fand ihr Radio und stocherte so lange darauf herum, bis er einen Sender fand, der etwas von den Dubliners spielte.

„Meine Mutter liebte Folk-Musik und mein Vater liebte Trinklieder. Das war, wo sie zusammen kamen", sagte er und nickte glücklich im Takt. Sie hatte ihn nie zuvor von seinen Eltern sprechen hören, als wären sie Leute – es waren immer bildliche Ausdrücke gewesen, zu denen er sie relegiert hatte. Sein verhasster Muggelvater und die zusammengeschlagene Ehefrau.

Hermine wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber dann sang er so laut er nur konnte. Er traf die Töne, aber seine Stimme war für diese Lieder nicht geeignet – er war ein Bass und eignete sich perfekt für langsame, getragene Lieder; gerade sang er Tanz- und Trinklieder mit.

Er war gerade mitten in einem unzüchtigen Lied über eine Meerjungfrau als er sich erinnerte, dass sie auch da war und er zog sie auf die freie Fläche, wo das Klavier gestanden hatte, um zu tanzen. Er führte sie durch die Schritte eines Reel oder einem Jig (sie wusste es nicht) und blickte finster drein, wie diese vertraute Gefahr des Klassenraums, wann immer sie etwas falsch tat (was oft passierte). Das nächste Lied, Red is the Rose, war zu langsam zum Tanzen und er überließ sie sich selbst, damit er sich auf den Couchtisch stellen und mitsingen konnte.

 _„Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows. Fair is the lily of the valley. Clear is the water that flows from the Boyne. But my love is fairer than any."_

Es war durchaus möglich, dass das die beste Darbietung war, die sie seit Jahren gesehen hatte. Er hatte eine schöne, tiefe, surrende Stimme. Sie wusste das schon; sie hatte unzählige Schulstunden durchgestanden und ihm zugehört. Trotzdem hatte sie ihn seine Stimme noch nie auf diese Art benutzen gehört.

 _„Come over the hills, my bonnie Irish lass. Come over the hills to your darling. You choose the rose, love, and I'll make the vow. And I'll be your true love forever_."

Und dann war es vorbei, aber die Darbietung ging weiter. Er sagte etwas Unhöfliches über Iren und fuhr dann fort auf dem Tisch zu stehen, stampfte mit seinem Fuß und klatschte den Rhythmus, während er Rocky Road to Dublin immer schneller und schneller sang. Danach kam Seven Drunken Nights, von denen das Radio nur fünf spielte; empört, schaltete Severus es aus und sang die letzten zwei Verse. Am Ende davon lag sie wegen der völligen Ausgelassenheit von Severus Snape lachend auf dem Boden. Von allen Leuten war gerade er es, der ihr dieses bestimmte Lied vorsang.

„Ich habe Lily dieses Lied einmal vorgesungen", erzählte er ihr und sprang vom Tisch, nachdem er sich schauspielerisch verbeugt hatte. „Sie ist rot geworden und hat zwei Tage lang nicht mit mir geredet."

„Du hast sie schockiert?"

„Wir waren dreizehn."

Hermine kicherte, hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und zog ihn neben sich an die Wand, wo sie gesessen hatte, seitdem ihre Möbel alle zu klein und in der Ecke gestapelt waren, da sie das Klavier herausgeholt hatte. Sie fragte sich, wer Lily war, aber das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ihn danach zu fragen.

„Wusstest du überhaupt, worum es in dem Lied ging?"

„Oh, ja. Mein lieber alter Vater hat es mir gezeigt."

„Er hat es dir _gezeigt?"_

„Allerdings." Er seufzte und es war eine Art müder, gleichgültiger Ton. „Mutter hat zuerst versucht in abzuwehren, sie hat gesagt, dass es unangemessen sei und mir gesagt, dass ich wegsehen, weggehen sollte. Aber er wollte das nicht – natürlich war er voll wie 'ne Eule. Sie hat sich letztendlich gefügt. Sah mich eine ganze Weile danach nicht mehr an. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass er es getan hatte."

„Dein Vater hört sich wie ein richtiger Knaller an, Sev", sagte sie so leicht, wie sie konnte und fragte sich, ob er nahe genug neben ihr saß, um zu fühlen, dass sie zitterte. Sie wollte die Gebeine seines Vaters finden, sie ausgraben und sie verbrennen. Oder auf sein Grab spucken. _Irgendetwas_.

„Reizender Mann", sagte Severus und grinste düster. „Götter, ich verhungere. Hast du noch mehr Curry?"

Und er war wieder weg, den Kühlschrank plündern. Sie hatte kein Curry mehr, aber er fand Zutaten für ein Sandwich und begann sich eins zuzubereiten.

„Was ist die beabsichtigte Dosis deines Tranks, den du für Mrs. Goyle gemacht hast?", fragte sie, weil Severus Snape anfällig dafür war, zu grübeln und zu schmollen. Besonders, wenn ein unangenehmes Thema aufkam.

„Ein Tropfen, der im Morgentee aufgelöst wird", antwortete er sofort und stopfte sich dann das Sandwich in den Mund.

„Kein Wunder, dass du–"

„Im Höhenflug bist?"

„Ja."

Er kicherte fröhlich und verputze sein Sandwich mit drei Bissen. Sein Teller gesellte sich zu der Schüssel vom Curry in der Spüle.

„Willst du, dass ich dir etwas gebe?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich will es genießen. Das ist der Grund, warum ich hierhergekommen bin."

„Wirklich?" Das war beinahe schmeichelhaft.

„Du bist die einzige Okklumentikerin, die ich neben Dumbledore kenne. Ich kann für dreißig Stunden glücklich sein und niemand wird es bemerken." Er lächelte sie schläfrig an runzelte dann die Stirn. „Außer du erzählst es weiter."

„Niemand würde mir glauben."

„Ein gutes Argument", sagte er, wies mit seinem Finger in ihre Richtung und hielt dann inne, um seinen Finger anzusehen, als wenn er etwas Merkwürdiges tat.


End file.
